Let's make a new future together
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Ellos tienen que encontrar aquello que les falta para salvarla, no les queda mucho y el tiempo corre en su contra ¿Lo conseguirán? -AVISO SPOILER MANGA - Nalu/ Gruvia/ GaLe
1. Preludio

Buenas! Este es un pequeño fic de lo que sería un final chulo para FT - aviso de SPOILER- voy al día con el manga así que si no queréis spoilearos...absteneos de leer xD

De lo contrario, espero que lo disfrutéis y que me mandéis rws, eso sí, si tienen que ser con crítica, me gustaría que esta fuera positiva, que me dijera de qué manera puedo mejorar o ideas que me puedan ser de interés, así que por favor, si alguien va a escribir "es una mierda" y ya está por favor, prefiero que se abstenga _

Por último, escribo por placer y por amor al arte, así que los personajes no son míos ):

* * *

-PRELUDIO-

Fue una muy dura batalla para los magos, una real y difícil batalla que costó muchas vidas, ya fuere para los que abandonaron el mundo, como para los que se quedaron, porque después de aquello...nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Después de acabar todas las pruebas del torneo, se descubrió que había un complot contra la comunidad mágica por parte de alianzas de gremios oscuros y...oscuros oficiales, en el caso de Raven Tail y Sabertooth.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo que a los magos se les antojó eterno, la guerra terminó, los 10 magos santos en conjunto consiguieron sellar a Zeref gracias a la ayuda de Natsu, sin embargo...un precio muy caro se pagó por ello.

Fairy tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels, Crime Socière, e incluso Cuatro Cerberus y Twilight Ogre lucharon contra el mal, sin embargo y por desgracia no quedaban muchos en pie, todos los gremios perdieron muchos nakamas y aún así, con dolor, lucharon por la vida y pos sus vidas y por consagrar las que ya no estaban. Si algo tenían claro...es que esos preciados amigos no habían caído en vano.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Natsu estaba en el suelo y apenas se podía levantar, aunque tenía que hacerlo porque no consentiría por nada del mundo que se llevaran a nadie más de su lado, y protegería aún a costa de su vida a sus amigos.

Se levantó a duras penas, mientras Zeref, unos mettros delante de el, también combatía a duras penas, estaba muy malherido.

-"Tengo que entretenerlo...sólo un poco más..."-pensó mirando por el rabillo de reojo aquellos 10 magos un poco más atrás.

Natsu encendió de nuevo su cuerpo y volvió a embestir contra el mago oscuro, este a duras penas pudo defenderse, aunque no estaba tan malherido como Natsu, por lo cual pudo esquivar con más facilidad el golpe; Zeref por su parte intentaba obligarse a si mismo a no atacar, a no matar a nadie más, tenía que resistir, ya no quedaba apenas nada!

-Natsu...-dijo entre gemidos de dolor-Sólo un poco...más...por favor...yo..in..tentaré...aaaaaaarhhh-y su cuerpo se cubrió de negro, una esfera se formó alrededor de su cuerpo y Natsu sintió que no podía más, no sentía su cuerpo...

-"No...no puede ser el final..."-pensó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No podía ni mover la boca, no le salía la voz.

Y a continuación, pasaron tres cosas al mismo tiempo:

1º- Los 10 magos santos le lanzaron el hechizo de sellado a Zeref;

2º- Zeref le lanzó una bola de magia negra a Natsu y este no pudo esquivarla;

3º- Lucy, que estaba inconsciente hasta la fecha, sacó fuerzas e hizo, en un segundo y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, un pacto con las estrellas.

Y entonces Lucy no volvió a abrir los ojos y todo acabó, aunque algunos juraron que antes de ser sellado, Zeref sonrió a la tierra; "gracias...Natsu Dragneel" fue lo último que llegó a escuchar el nombrado, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por vuestro tiempo! :)


	2. El desenlace

Buenas! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfrutéis y que me mandeis rws, que, como he dicho anteriormente, espero que sean constructivos y que me ayuden a mejorar :)

Los personajes son de Mashima, yo sólo escribo por mero gusto :D

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 – El desenlace

Tres años habían pasado desde la guerra y aunque los juegos se anularon y no hubo ganador, el reino de Fiore volvió a consumar Fairy Tail como el gremio más poderoso y de buen saber era que quien osara siquiera enfrentarseles, acabaría mal parado.

El maestro Makarov llevó el gremio hacia lo alto, y consiguieron pagar las deudas y por ende, recuperar el antiguo edificio por lo que ahora eran más prósperos que nunca.

Se respiraba un ambiente jovial y divertido en Fairy Tail, tal como siempre había sido: ruidoso; Cana seguía con sus barriles de cerveza, Bisca y Alzack estaban en una mesa junto con la primera hablando, mientras Akane jugaba con Juvia y su pequeña hija de un año, Ulheart; Mira estaba en la barra con Lisanna y con Levi, hablando y cuchicheando sobre Evergreen y Elfman, que estaban rodeados de más gente (entre ellos Fried y Bickslow) pero no paraban de mirarse, sonrojados; Macao estaba discutiendo con

Jet, Droy, Warren, Wakaba y Romeo, como de costumbre; Vijeeter seguía forever alone intentando mostrar a los demás sus nuevos bailes, sin éxito; Gajeel y Lily estaban peleandose con Laxus por cualquier tontería y en en general, algunos nuevos miembros se peleaban y reían ruidosamente mientras arriba, un nostálgico Makarov miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y por ella entraron una jovial (y más crecida) Wendy, seguida de Charle, Erza, Natsu, Happy y Gray.

-¡Gray-samaaaaa! - Juvia corrió hacia su marido para después tirarlo al suelo y plantarle un super beso, con lo que su niña, por supuesto imitó a su madre, era innegable que ella le adoraba con la misma intensidad que la maga de agua, esto hizo que el gremio estallara en risas. Siempre era lo mismo cuando volvían.

-¡Jajajaaja!-Reía Natsu haciendo cara de burla-Eso hacedlo en vuesto nidito de amor...pececito ~

-Oh, y no os olvideis de dejar a Ul al cuidado de alguien, no vaya a ser que se convierta en una pervertida...-añadió Happy con una sonrisa burlona.

Gray y Juvia se pusieron super rojos y el gremio estalló en risas. Y es que una vez que estaban los dos en su mundo, pensando que no los veía nadie, la peli azul llamó a su marido "pececito", y por supuesto, ahora el sobrenombre de Gray había pasado a ser "Gray pececito Fullbuster".

-¡T..te voy a matar, cabeza de serrín! - se levantó y le enseñó el puño a su amigo, pero el pelirrosa se limitó a sonreirle y a chocarle el puño.

-Me voy-Gray se calmó también, le devolvió la sonrisa fraternal y sin decir una palabra, ayudó a Juvia y a Ul a ponerse de pie y, para que negarlo, se fueron los tres a platicar todo lo que había pasado en la misión.

Erza, Wendy, Charle y Happy, por otra parte se fueron con sus amigas a la barra.

-¿Cómo os ha ido? Habeis vuelto muy pronto – sonrió Mira mientras las dos chicas se sentaban y los Exceed se posaban sobre la barra.

-Bueno, se podría decir que bien, aunque en breve partiremos de nuevo, Mira, ponme un poco de eso porfa – dijo Erza viendo un líquido verde que estaba tomando Levi

-Esto está super bueno – dijo la nombrada – es de kiwi

-¡Oh, yo también quiero! -se sumó Wendy

-¡Marchando! - y Mira se dirigió al frigo a coger la bebida.

Lisanna miraba la puerta del sótano por la que había entrado Natsu un momento antes, y dio un suspiro triste.

-Oh vamos...-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Happy, que estaba mirando también al mismo sitio. Le sonrió con dulzura y el Exceed bajó la cabeza.

-Happy -dijo Mira también un poco triste mientras servía los vasos – todos sentimos lo mismo pero no podemos hacer nada – Wendy apretó los puños mirando hacia abajo también.

Erza le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió, a lo que Wendy le respondió con otra sonrisa pero más triste, para después dar un suspiro y beber un trago del zumo de kiwi.

-Si pudieramos hacer algo, creo que él sería el primero en dar el paso-dijo Levy mirando al pequeño gato.

-Es que...-dijo este casi a punto de llorar-Natsu sufre mucho y yo...yo le oigo por las noches, tiene pesadillas y...

-¡Basta!-Charle le interrumpió mirándolo gélidamente – Gato, eres un miembro de Fairy Tail y el compañero de Natsu, ¡compórtate como tal! Si no eres tu el que le anima ¿quién más se supone que lo tiene que hacer? Así que ¡no te quiero oír quejándote nunca más!

-A..aye-dijo este un poco asustado, aunque un poco más animado

Las demás sonrieronante eso, haciendo que la pequeña exceed se sonrojara y girara la cabeza.

-Oh, a todo esto...-dijo Mira tapándose la boca – Me voy a cambiarla, ya es la hora, Lisanna -esta asintió con una sonrisa-en un rato vuelvo ¿eh?

-Ánimo Mira-nee!-le dijo su hermana y, antes de que se pusiera el tema un poco más oscuro, sacó en seguida tema-Levi-chan...-la miró con cara picarona y esta, sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación se sonrojó de sobre manera - ...me ha contado un pajarito que alguien te ha dado un beso ~

-¿¡¿¡EEEHHHH?-los presentes de la barra se levantaron de sus asientos y todo de la impresión, sonrojados. Todo el gremio se giró hacia ellos y hasta Juvia y Gray se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-¡Es Levi! -dijo Happy – ¡Le guuuuuuussssta alguien! ¡Tiene noviooo!

-¿¡¿¡EEEHHHH?-Ahora se podía oír a los dos tórtolos sorprendiendose.

-Ahaaa a ver quien se rie de pececito Fullbuster ahora eh...-dijo Gray arqueando las cejas mientras le pegaba codazos a su amiga.

-¡Eh! Q..que no fue exactamente así...-dijo en voz bajita, y es que estaba totalmente roja – yo..no...no...

-¡Juvia quiere saber quien ha sido! Sospecho que fue Gajeel-kun ¿verdad? -junto sus manos entusiasmada la mujer de Gray.

Levy se puso aún más roja y asintió lentamente.

-¡WHOOAAAAAA!-ahora todos lo dijeron a la vez, y se giraron hacia Gajeel, que estaba peleandose aún con Laxus.

Este, al sentir como le estaban mirando penetrantemente, se giró hacia la barra y vio a sus amigos sonriendole con burla y malicia, se puso totalmente rojo y se fue del gremio a toda leche.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que suerte la tuya oye! -dijo Gray con una sonrisa pegandole palmaditas a la cabeza a Levi.

-Juvia se alegra muchísimo, Le-chan!

-Y nosotras también-dijeron Charle y Wendy.

Lisanna y Happy sonreían ámpliamente, pero cuando la peliazul miró a Erza, la vio con una mirada seria y se asustó un poco.

La pelirroja se levantó del sitio, se acercó a su amiga, la cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos con una expresión seria.

-Si Gajeel no te respeta, me encargaré de castrarlo yo mism...

-¡ERZAAA!- Lisanna la interrumpió con una gota en la cabeza, a lo que todo el grupito comenzó a reirse.

Mientras, desde la puerta que daba al sótano, Mira y Natsu les observaban con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por Levi -dijo el Dragon Slayer – y por el idiota.

-Si -respondió la albina.

Mirajane era una mujer observadora e inteligente, y justamente por eso, no podía evitar sensirte triste y mal, ya no sólo por Natsu, sino por todos.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! -dijo Erza levantada, cogiendo el asa de cu carro - ¡Wendy! ¡Happy! ¡Charle! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Aye sir!-respondieron todos con una sonrisa.

**-Mirajane Pov-**

Me quedé mirando se iba, saludando siempre con su sonrisa serena antes de cerrar la puerta del gremio.

Cualquiera que no le conociera diría que es un chico normal como cualquier otro, que sonríe y hace bromas como cualquier persona pero...a aquellos que sabemos y conocemos cómo es Natsu Dragneel...se nos rompe el alma verlo así y ya no sólo a el, sino que también a también a ella.

En cuanto Natsu se fue bajé las escaleras hacia el sótano, donde entré en una gran habitación decorada de rosa y blanco, con una cama de matrimonio al medio, una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, un armario grande a la izquierda y un cuarto de aseo a la derecha; me dirigí al armario primero y cogí un vestido de noche azul claro y cortito, a ella le gustaban esos vestiditos así que me pareció justo comprarselos así.

Una vez la ropa estaba ya toda preparada, me acerqué a la cama y allí estaba ella, serena, preciosa, dormida...allí estaba nuestra querida y amada Lucy Heartphilia.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo :)!


	3. La dama

Hola de nuevoo! :)

Muchas gracias por los rws, no son muchos pero me alegra de que a los pocos que me leais os guste la historia :3

Oh y no os preocupeis, es una idea un poco enrevesada pero si la seguís es bastante interesante, así que espero que os guste también este capi ~

FT no me pertenece :)

* * *

_"...Una vez la ropa estaba ya toda preparada, me acerqué a la cama y allí estaba ella, serena, preciosa, dormida...allí estaba nuestra querida y amada Lucy Heartphilia."_

CAPÍTULO 2 – La dama

**-Mirajane Pov-**

Lucy llevaba tres años en una especie de coma cuyo origen exactamente desconocíamos, sabíamos que vivía porque respiraba y porque a veces, según Natsu que se quedaba prácticamente siempre con ella, tenía pesadillas, por lo que sudaba mucho y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Para intentar sanarla llamamos a los mejores médicos del reino, y además de los reinos vecinos, el grupo de Natsu viajó hasta continentes más allá para recolectar información sobre su enfermedad pero...no hay manera.

Sin embargo Natsu no se rinde, él está seguro que Lucy despertará, que él podrá volver a verla como siempre fue y la verdad...ojalá sea así.

Esto es difícil para nuestra generación puesto que conocemos a Lucy y hemos vivido hasta el fin de los tiempos con ella, hemos sobrevivido a Zeref e ¡incluso le hemos derrotado! Pero sin duda alguna, si hay alguien que lo está pasando peor que nadie, esos son Natsu y Happy, pero sobretodo Natsu, y nadie puede quitarles eso por que viven para ello, bueno, mejor dicho, viven para ella.

Es una tristeza que Natsu se diera cuenta tan tarde de sus sentimientos por ella porque ahora, aunque yo sé que le dice todos los días lo mucho que la ama, que la cuidará por siempre, que siempre estará a su lado, con certeza sabemos que no nos oye, a nadie.

Y la razón de eso es simple: ella está maldita, como he dicho antes, no sabemos exactamente como contrajo tal atrocidad, sin embargo sabemos porque no despierta, porque no nos escucha, sabemos los síntomas, pero no sabemos qué clase de maldición es:

Lucy está atrapada en sus memorias, sueños y pesadillas; ella es consciente de que está viva, sin embargo para ella la realidad son los sueños, y por ejemplo, cuando tiene pesadillas y quiere creer que no es realidad la maldición le impide despertar, por tanto, por un lado si tiene sueños y recuerdos felices no querrá despertar por felicidad y por otro, si tiene pesadillas y quiere huír no puede por la maldición.

Es lo único que pudimos descubrir, de ahi, nada más...y ya han pasado dos años y medio.

Como Natsu no quería dejarla en su piso porque estaría siempre sola, le pidió al maestro que pudiera alojarse en el gremio, que el mismo pagaría los gastos y por supuesto el maestro no pudo negarse, ya no sólo por el, sino porque creía que Natsu tenía razón, además, también tuvimos que pensar en otra cosa importante: las llaves.

Por supuesto, no podíamos dejar las llaves escampadas para que las recogiera quien sabe qué mala gente, además de que si algún día ella despertara, inevitablemente las necesitaría para poder luchar, por lo que Loki, en representación a todos los espíritus, y nosotros tuvimos un largo debate para plantear soluciones; al final llegamos a la conclusión de que teníamos que sellarlas, sellarlas de tal manera que nadie notara su poder y así poder protegerlas, realmente fue una decisión muy dura para Loki, lo sé, pero también sé que la querían muchísimo, tanto como para no mostrarse fuera de su mundo jamás hasta que su dueña no despertara.

Me senté en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado Natsu, aún estaba calentita...Natsu...se está esforzando tanto...y está guardandose todo el dolor para si mismo...desde ese momento, jamás volvió a ser el mismo, no es que se hubiera vuelto vengativo ni nada por el estilo pero sí más maduro, serio y solitario, al menos en lo que a confiarles cosas a los demás se refiere.

Hace tres años que no pelea con Gray, hace tres años que no destroza nada a su paso y se centra sólo en el objetivo, eso sí, Natsu era ahora un poderoso mago de clase S que me ha superado con creces, y estoy segura de que no sólo a mi, sino también a Erza y...puede ser que me aventure un poco pero...probablemente pueda incluso serle una molestia en un combate a Gildartz; pero sobretodo, hace tres años que Natsu...no sonríe de corazón. Esas sonrisas que veíamos cada día en el gremio que nos parecían lo más cuotidiano del mundo desapareció junto con la de Lucy, y ahora que no las tenemos, ahora, nos damos todos cuenta de la absoluta falta que nos hace.

Le cojo la mano a Lucy, está calentita...sonrío con ternura y se me escapa una risita, seguro que Natsu estuvo dandole calor otra vez.

A veces, cuando sentía que su cuerpo se enfriaba, concentraba su calor corporal y se lo ofrecía a ella para que no le pasara nada, no es que pase muy a menudo pero cuando pasa se asusta mucho, en fin, creo que es normal.

-Sabes Lucy...-le digo-Natsu se está desviviendo por ti, coge todas las misiones que puede para tener dinero para pagar tus gastos médicos, tus medicinas y tu alquiler, tanto aquí como el de tu piso...y mira que le he dicho que deje de pagar ese piso, que cuándo te despiertes ya verás como os vais a vivir juntos y será una tontería...y sino, este es tu nuevo hogar.

-Mira-nee-Lisanna entró por la puerta del cuarto, se acercó a nosotras y se sentó en el borde de la cama-Está preciosa Mira-nee.

-¿Tu crees que deberíamos cortarle el pelo?-le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba un mechón de pelo, el cual le llegaba ya casi por el trasero.

-No, está muy bonita así, además dudo que Natsu quiera siquiera que le quitemos un mechón-Lisanna sonrió.

Mi hermana se ha vuelto más madura también...bueno, en realidad todos hemos cambiado con todo lo que ha pasado pero hemos decidido seguir adelante porque sino Lucy se enfadaría mucho con nosotros.

Lisanna desde el primer momento que volvió de Edoras supo que Nastu no sentía lo mismo por ella y en seguida decidió olvidarlo, porque era importante que él fuera feliz, aunque ahora...creo que tiene un enamorado y no me quiere contar nada, ejem...ya se lo sacaré, mi poder persuasivo es realmente admirable.

-Bueno, vamos-me dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta- Si te quedas mucho aquí...-su cara se tornó triste-vamos, Mira-nee.

-Si, ahora voy, ve adelantandote Lisanna-le sonreí, ella me dirigió una mirada triste pero accedió y se fue.

Lisanna está preocupada porque siempre que viene alguien a verla y se queda más de lo necesario, suele ponerse bastante triste por lo que después en el gremio el ambiente suele tornarse bastante cargado y oscuro y...bueno, quedamos que todo el mundo, menos Natsu, podía visitarla pero sólo durate 5 minutos.

Natsu...al principio siempre me preguntaba cómo es que la persona que más sufría con todo esto era la que menos se dejaba llevar por la situación, es decir, era MUY evidente que lo estaba pasando peor que nadie pero aunque había llegado a estar DÍAS encerrado con ella, cuando salía siempre, siempre, ponía la mejor de sus caras, incluso nos daba ánimos o nos regañaba por mirarle con pena. Siempre ha sido una situación muy misteriosa y realmente, estoy segura de que todos nos hacíamos la misma pregunta.

Oh... y ahora que lo pienso...hay otra cosa que tengo que averiguar incluso a muerte y es que estoy segura de que Natsu nos oculta algo respecto a lo de Lucy, algo que...no sé, pero mi instinto me dice que es muy importante, y yo, Mirajane Strauss lo pienso averiguar aunque me tenga que dejar la vida en ello, no sólo por curiosidad, sino porque a lo mejor puedo hacer algo y así...no sentirme tan impotente.

Continuará...


	4. Ella

Buenas! Os traigo hoy el nuevo capítulo :3 Espero que os guste y...descuidad que habrán muchas más sorpresas en adelante ~~

FT es de Mashima

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 – Ella

**-Natsu POV-**

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que nos fuimos de misión y estabamos bastante exhaustos, la verdad es que había sido un poco duro ya que tuvimos que pelear contra un gremio un tanto...raro que tenía de rehén a una ciudad entera y la cosa es que la prioridad máxima era rescatar al máximo número de ciudadanos posible, pero en fin, salió bien y yo tengo mi millón de jewells para pagar el alquiler y las cosas de Lucy, así que estoy satisfecho.

Lucy...intenté no ponerme triste, no debía, si lo hacía, ella...no, no, no. Piensa en otra cosa cerebro de lava.

Ah...estaba tan cansado, quería llegar junto a Lucy y contarle todo, scansar un poco...pero aún nos quedaba un día por lo menos para llegar, así que probablemente tendríamos que hacer noche en algun lugar.

-Venga Natsu, que se nos va el tren-me dijo Erza haciendo haspavientos con la mano, ugh...seguía odiando esos trastos, eran el demonio, pero...ahora tenía algo que me tranquilizaba en todo momento, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era envolverme de su aroma: el lazo rojo de Lucy.

Me embriagaba su olor, me calmaba saber que la tenía conmigo aunque fuera en recuerdo y me hacía sentir mejor, así que me puse el lazo en la nariz y apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventana mientras lo aguantaba e intentaba dormir.

**-Normal POV-**

Mientras el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaba a apenas un día de distancia del gremio, dentro de este la cosa estaba bastante animada y normal, rutina diaria.

-Oh Mira-san...-lloriqueaba Juvia con Ul en brazos – ¡Juvia echa mucho de menos a Gray-samaaaaa!

-No pasa nada Juvia, no deben tardar mucho en llegar...el maestro recibió noticias de que ya acabron con éxito la misión-contestó Levi sonriendo.

-Oh, si, si, cambiando de tema y soltando a Ul, que se iba por ahi a jugar con Akane – Jujuju...¿cómo te van las cosas con Gajeel-kun? -su sonrisa era maléfica por lo que la pequeña maga se asustó y se tiró para atrás con una super gota en la cabeza.

-Eh...pu..pues...-vocalizó sonrojada-ve..verás...Ga..Gajeel-kun y yo...-se puso aún más roja-es...estamos juntos...

….silencio.

De repente, un estridente grito se escuchó en toda Magnolia, dejando sordos a casi todos los magos del gremio ya que Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Evergreen, Lily, Laxus...en fin, todos los que se encontraban relativamente cerca escucharon lo que dijo Levi e incluso los que estaban sentados se levantaron de sus asientos de la impresión; acto seguido, todos dirigieron las miradas a la vez hacia Gajeel, que se puso cual tomate y se quedó en estado de Shock al ver que todos se acercaban a el a felicitarle, luego fulminó a su reciente novia con una mirada.

-Gomen en Gajeel-kun -le suplicó con la mirada, juntando las manos suplicando clemencia.

Por supuesto, la noticia fue la comidilla del día por lo que todo el mundo estaba feliz por ellos, hacía mucho tiempo que algo así de bonito no sucedía en el Gremio, más concretamente, desde el nacimiento de Ulheart.

Mirajane estaba ordenando unas cajas de botellas vacías detrás de la barra y al acabar se las tenía que llevar abajo a la bodega, sin embargo eran pesadas y muchas así que pidió ayuda.

-Esto...¿alguien es tan amable de ayudarme chicos? - sonrió con dulzura.

Macao, Wakaba y todos los pervertidos enseguida fueron allí pero entonces apareció Cana empujandolos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué os pensais que estáis haciendo escoria?¿Aaaah?-les miró con una cara del demonio con lo que los hombres retrocedieron-Yo te ayudo Mira :D

-Eh...va..vale-dijo con los ojos de par en par -pero...Cana, después te invito a una caña...

-¡Yeeeyy! - saltó de alegría la castaña, con lo que cogió tres cajas a la vez y se fue pitando hacia el lugar.

-Así que era por eso...-dijo Macao con la voz bajita y una gota en la cabeza.

Mira sólo sonrió y cogió la caja restante en brazos y se encaminó hacia la bodega.

Todo el mundo olvidó el asunto de las cajas en un instante, sin embargo se giraron asustados al oír que algo había pasado porque a la albina se le había caído la caja al suelo; y más sorprendidos se quedaron al ver que en la puerta que comunicaba el piso de abajo (sótano, bodega...) se encontraba un sorprendida Lucy, apoyada en el marco y sobretodo muy desconcertada.

**-Lucy POV-**

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, menos mal...era una pesadilla...era realmente horrible...soñé que Natsu...¡Natsu! Oh no, Natsu...no puede ser, no puede ser...no habrá...

Intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo estaba un poco entumecido, ¿será un conjuro para inmovilizarme? Y a todo esto...¿dónde estoy? A lo mejor...a lo mejor es la guarida de algún enemigo y...¡mis llaves!

Me cacheé buscandolas por todo mi cuerpo pero no las encontré, también busqué con la mirada, pero así tumbada no podía...tenía que intentar ponerme de pie...así que con todas mis fuerzas consguí mover primero una pierna, luego la otra...y conseguí sentarme en la cama, ahora venía lo dificil, tenía que ponerme de pie y caminar, algo me decía que sería algo difícil pero lo tenía que intentar, ¡tenía que escapar!

Bajé las piernas de la cama, una tras otra y con todo lo que tenía, intenté ponerme de pie, pero tuve que apoyarme en la mesita para no caerme, bien, paso uno conseguido, ahora tenía que caminar...aunque antes de eso busqué con la mirada una salida, el cuarto no tenía ventanas y la puerta principal en apariencia estaba cerrada, por tanto busqué una ruta alternativa.

Fue entonces cuando divisé un cuarto de baño justo en frente de mi, por lo que, apoyándome en la pared caminé como pude hacia el lugar; de todas formas, poco a poco iba recuperando el equilibrio y la movilidad en mi cuerpo era menos reducida.

Sin embargo de poco me sirvió...joder...el baño tampoco tenía ventanas...mierda.

Me apoyé con las dos manos contra la pica y levanté la mirada hacia el espejo, ¿era un espejo? Me toqué la cara, esa...esa no podía ser yo de ninguna manera.

Tenía el pelo rubio, sí, se parecía a mi, también, pero...era más adulta, es decir, ¡que hasta el pelo había crecido! Rápidamente busqué mi pelo para asgurarme y efectivamente, mi pelo era largo, largo como jamás lo llegué a tener.

-Vale, esto es de locos...tengo...tengo que probar con la puerta principal, no me queda otra-me dije a mi misma, tengo que escapar, encontrar a Natsu y...volver al gremio, tengo que...ver cómo están todos.

Me dirigí ya sin necesidad extrema de apoyarme en algo para caminar, pero avanzando lentamente por si acaso, para que no me oyeran mis raptores, y entreabrí un poco la puerta, de tal manera que sólo podía ver un poco, guardé silencio y de repente escuché un grito muy estridente.

Vale, definitivamente estaban torturando a alguien...y ha sonado tan cerca...así que me quedé al lado de la puerta escuchando durante mucho tiempo mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

No sé si pasaron horas pero decidí que debía probar de nuevo y fue entonces cuándo escuché unos pasos viniendo hacia aquí y entré en pánico, me levanté de golpe y me tiré a la cama, me tapé como pude para parecer que seguía igual y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Pero no vino nadie.

Así que pensé que al haberse ido esa persona podría escapar, a lo mejor...a lo major ya no había nadie y es que tenía que intentarlo porque sino me quedaría aquí para siempre y eso...no me lo podía permitir.

Por lo que rápidamente abrí la puerta y cómo pude fui por el pasillo que tenía al final unas escaleras y subí hasta llegar a la puerta...donde vi a una Mirajane a la cuál se le caía una caja de botellas de cristal y se quedaba viendome como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Vale, estaba desconcertada...mirandola bien, era Mira-san pero parecía más...¿mayor? Por si acaso eché un vistazo a la enorme sala que se encontraba tras ella y pude observar...no...no puede ser...este sitio...¡era Fairy Tail! Todos estaban mirándome en silencio y con la misma cara.

Noté como a Mira-san le salían lágrimas de los ojos y corrió por encima de las botellas a abrazarme.

-Lucy...no...no m..me lo..pu..puedo cre..cree..er-dijo entre sollozos, detrás de ella vi aparecer a Levi, Lisanna y, poco a poco a todos, que también lloraban de...¿alegría? Tmbién escuché un sollozo detrás de mi y, para cuándo conseguí girar mi cabeza, me encontré con Cana, que me miraba sorprendida.

-Yo...Mira-san...qué...¿qué ha pasado? - pregunté muy muy desconcertada.

Ella se apartó de mi y me sonrió con mucha ternura y me hizo seguirla de nuevo hacia abajo, me asusté un poco por eso pero...

-Lucy, vamos a cambiarte antes que nada, no quiero que te dañes con los cristales y tampoco quiero que los pervertidos te estén mirando – me dijo arrastrandome de la mano, vi cómo Levi, Juvia, Lisanna y Cana venían detrás.

Allí en el cuarto me mostraron que en el armario estaba mi ropa y que podía darme un baño si quería y asearme, yo accedí porque me di cuenta de que realmente lo necesitaba, así que supongo que ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;)


	5. El despertar

Hola! Ya viene el siguiente capi ~~ Esta vez creo que os vais a quedar un poco LOL al final, pero tranquilos, todo tiene un porqué, sed pacientes y esperad al próximo ;), así que espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los rws! 3

FT es de Mashima ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 – El despertar.

Mientras Lucy se cambiaba, las chicas le iban contando la historia de cómo se había acabado todo, de su maldición, de los tres años...Lucy estaba a cuatros, se lo tenía que creer porque las pruebas demostraban que era cierto pero...era totalmente extraño y no sabía como reaccionar ante ello.

Repentinamente le entró pánico y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lucy!-Levi la abrazó con fuerza-Estamos aquí, tranquila por favor...

Lucy correspondió el abrazo con fuerza también, y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza Lisanna - ¿te duele algo?

-No...-dijo la rubia separándose un poco de su amiga y bajando la cabeza algo sonrojada-es que...-se sonrojó aún más-te..tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? -dijo Mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Si alguien se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima...¡le castro como que me llamo Cana! -dijo esta sujetándose el brazo haciendo reír a las chicas.

-¡Y Juvia después se asegura de que no vuelva a pisar un pie en Fiore! - le sonrió.

-No...tengo miedo de que Natsu no me...no me acepte-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Las otras se miraron entre ellas y de repente y ante la atónita mirada de su amiga rubia, empezaron a reírse estridentemente, incluso les salían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jajajajajaa-Levi pegaba puñetazos a la cama incluso y poco a poco se fue incorporando, más tranquila – Ay Lucy...¡no puedes estar más equivocada! Natsu se está realmente desviviendo por ti ~

Lucy se sorprendió y su cara se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Es cierto-dijo esta vez Mira cogiéndola de las manos -Te está pagando hasta el alquiler de tu casa...

-¿¡Qué?-la cara de la rubia se desencajó de la sorpresa y después bajó la mirada y empezó a temblar.

-Yo también estaría conmovida si Gray-sama me hic...-dijo Juvia con aire soñador.

-¡¿Qué voy a haceeer!-interrumpió Lucy con los ojos llorosos - ¡Le debo tres años de alquiler...a ver...-se puso a contar con los dedos...70.000 jewels por 365 son...25.550.000 por 3...76.650.000...dios mío...primero los siete años y ahora esto...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras las otras se la quedaban mirando con una enorme gota en la cabeza-¡tendré que trabajar para Natsu el resto de mi vidaa!

Todas empezaron a reír de nuevo y Lucy les mandó una mirada asesina.

-Cómo se nota que no es vuestra deuda -dijo

-Anda Lucy, vamos arriba a que comas algo -dijo Mira cogiéndola de la mano.

-Además no debe faltar mucho para que estos lleguen de la misión -dijo Lisanna.

-Oh...Juvia no puede esperar a ver a gray-sama...-se sonrojó la maga.

Una vez llegaron arriba todo el mundo empezó a acosar a Lucy, cada uno le contaba su historia, su vida mientras ella estaba postrada y qué rumbo había cogido; Juvia se casó con Gray muy poco después y pasado un año tuvieron a su hija; Lisanna tenía un novio bibliotecario; Levi con Gajeel; Romeo le contó que estaba empezando con Wendy desde hace poco; Mira se había convertido en una super top model; Cana iba a veces con su padre de misión...La rubia se sentía un poco perdida pero le alegraba saber que sus amigos habían seguido sus vidas con todo el espíritu de Fairy Tail de frente.

Y así, entre charlas y puestas al corriente pasaron las horas y llegó la noche.

Casi todo el mundo se había ido a su casa, menos las chicas, que se quedaron un poco preocupadas por su amiga.

-Lucy, ¿dónde vas a pasar la noche? -Cana

-Pues...en mi casa-dijo no muy convencida.

-Yo creo...-dijo Lisanna-...Lucy, es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-O si no vente conmigo a Fairy Hills-dijo Levi-al menos tendrás compañía.

-Juvia está de acuerdo, deberías dormir acompañada esta noche.

Lucy las miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-dijo rascandose la nuca mientras sonreía-pues muchas gracias Levi-chan.

-Oh, Juvia tiene una idea mejor-dijo con un adorable brillo en los ojos-¿por que no hacemos una fiesta de chicas? De todas formas yo me siento un poco sola también sin Gray-sama...podéis venir a mi casa que es más espaciosa, ¿qué os parece?

Las chicas se sonrieron entre sí y en seguida aceptaron; decidieron que esa sería la primera fiesta de bienvenida para Lucy.

Al día siguiente, todas se habían levantado más o menos temprano para ir al gremio y esperar al quipo de élite, que llegarían en cualquier momento, pero por lo pronto estaban todas en una mesa del medio del salón, comentando acerca de las noticias del periódico.

-Oh...así que el maestro también debe estar por llegar-dijo Mira ojeando una en la que decía que la última reunión de Magos Santos había finalizado sin ningún percance.

-Maestro...-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa-¿ha cambiado mucho? La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verlo, tengo...que agradecerle todo.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso -dijo Lisanna -Pero tranquila que sigue siendo el mismo perv que siempre, ay, si le cojo por banda un día...

-Lisanna!-le llamó la atención su hermana

-¡Eso es ser un hombre Lisa-nee!-Respondió de fondo su hermano, a lo que a las chicas les salió una gota.

-Hm...¡oh! - Lucy se levantó de golpe del asiento -¿Mis llaves? Dónde...

-Tranquila Lu-chan -dijo Levi cogiendola de la mano, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo- Natsu las tiene muy bien guardadas, cuando venga podrás pedírselas sin problemas.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Natsu -dijo Cana con una sonrisa traviesa – jajaja seguro que se queda en shock y se va corriendo a tus brazos -abrazó a su barril similando que eran ellos dos y empezó a darle besos, lo que hizo que la rubia se pusiera roja in extremis -así, así...muak muak...

-¡Que noooo! -Lucy negó totalmente farolita.

Todos los demás se pusieron a reír, y fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta del gremio.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Estamos en casa! -dijo Wendy pasando la primera, con Charle al lado, seguidas de Gray y por último Erza con su monstruoso equipaje.

-Wendy, ¿qué te parece si...?-miró Erza a la chica, que estaba con los ojos de par en par, al igual que Charle y Gray y después dirigió su mirada en la dirección en la que apuntaban para quedarse ella también de piedra.

Ni un segundo pasó para que Wendy y Charle corrieran hacia ella con una sonrisa y con las manos abiertas preparadas para abrazarla.

-Lucy...pero...-dijo esta mirándola-si yo lo intenté todo...es un milagro...

-Lucy...me alegro mucho de verte bien -dijo Charle en la mesa secandose un ojo con la patita.

Gra se acercó también a la mesa y le mostró una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo amistoso (por el cual ni Juvia se puso celosa, al contrario, sonrió y todo).

-Mierda...-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se rascaba la sien – Cerebro de lava se va a poner de contento...joder, Juvia, nos quedamos hasta que vuelvan ¿vale? Lucy...ahora que ya estás aquí...trata de...-se sonrojó y apartó la mirada confundiendo un poco a las personas de su alrededor - ...trata de hacer...fe..feliz a Natsu ¿vale? - lo dijo muy bajito pero todos se sorprendieron por esas palabras, no es que no supieran que a pesar de que siempre habían estado peleándose eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero fue...inesperado.

Lucy se sonrojó pero le dedicó una gran sonrisa, a la que todos respondieron con otra.

-Eh...-dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa -y...¿Happy y Natsu?

-Oh, ellos...-dijo Wendy – se desviaron del camino, pero dijeron que en un ratito venían, no sé si fueron a dejar las cosas...¿verdad Erza-san?-Wendy miró hacia el lado en el que se suponía que estaba la pelirroja pero no había nadie, no había nadie porque Erza seguía en la puerta sin moverse con las manos tapándose la cara mientras claramente se veían lágrimas en sus ojos -¿Erza-san?

Lucy dio unos pasos hacia ella pero no hizo falta más porque su amiga Titania se le acercó aún más rápido para después abrazarla tan suavemente que parecía el tesoro más preciado del mundo y apoyó su barbilla en el cuello de la rubia; alli todo el gremio pudo ver en mucho tiempo una sonrisa sumamente feliz en la cara de Titania.

-Erza-san...-dijo Lucy sorprendida y sonrojada -yo...

La pelirroja se separó del abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo..-dijo Lucy

-Me alegro muchísimo...-la interrumpió Erza – estábamos todos tan preocupados...ha sido...pero...-y en esta ocasión miró en general a la gente -¿quién y cómo te despertó? Tenías un hechizo realmente fuerte...

-Pues...-la rubia se quedó un poco extrañada y pensativa -la verdad es que he despertado de repente, yo...no sé -se frotó la nuca sonriendo -la verdad es que ha sido muy raro para mi también pero bueno...

-No...-dijo Erza un poco preocupada, tenía una mala corazonada -pero alguien debió despertarte porque era un hechizo muy muy potente y no cualquiera está a la altura, quiero decir...

-Erza-dijo Mira sonriendo -lo importante es que Lucy-chan está ahora con nosotros ¿no? Si alguien tuvo el buen corazón de despertarla...creo que Fairy Tail le agradecerá desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Mira-san...-la rubia se sintió muy halagada con esas palabras.

Erza seguía con esa espinita clavada pero decidió que Mira tenía razón, no era tiempo de preocuparse por eso...¡que su querida amiga estaba frente a ella tras 3 años! Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido a como diera lugar.

Los recién llegados se sentaron cerca de Lucy y empezaron a hablar de la misión a la que habían ido, de cómo habían vivido estos años y en especial el amibiente se animó cuando Wendy y Lisanna le comentaron que últimamente veían a Charle y a Happy más juntos y mimosos.

-Ah...vamos...-dijo Lisanna mirándola malévolamente mientras le pegaba codazos -no lo niegues...

-¡Q..que no!-dijo la Exceed -Lily...a..¿a que no? -le suplicó al gato negro un poco de ayuda.

-Buf, a mi no me metas en tu relación que luego Happy me vendrá a pegar con un pez en la cara y...-puso cara de asco -no quiero oler mal una semana entera.

-Como vuelvas a oler a mierda te juro que a mi no te acercas Lily -le dijo Gajeel cruzando los brazos con una gota en la cabeza.

Todos rieron menos Charle, que estaba sonrojada.

Si, esos eran sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Pero Lucy esperaba a dos en concreto, dos que ella estaba segura la acogerían también de una manera u otra. Se moría de ganas de verles, y...de verle.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Que hambreeeeeee! -dijo Happy entrando por la puerta, se posó en el suelo y buscó con la mirada a Charle pero en el camino se topó con los ojos marrones de Lucy.

Happy se quedó unos segundos quieto pero en seguida desplegó las alas y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia su amiga para tirársele en los pechos llorando a pleno pulmón.

Todos lo miraban con ternura, Happy también era uno de los que peor lo habían pasado por el estado de la rubia y...era de esperar que su reacción fuera esa.

Lucy, por otra parte, le acariciaba la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba y le sonreía; le veía más adorable que nunca aunque parecía más gordito y pesaba un poco más.

-Jeje has engordado -le dijo con una mezcla de burla y cariño.

-Buaaaaa noooo, no es...ci snif ertoooooo -y siguió a lo suyo, a lo que todos sonrieron y siguieron hablando entre sí mientras el Exceed no soltaba los brazos (y pechos) de Lucy.

-Pero que raro que no venga Natsu con Happy -dijo al minuto Mira.

-Eso es porque-dijo Happy ya tranquilo, pero aún sin soltarse de la rubia – ha ido a pagar el alquiler de Lucy y a comprar unas cosas, así que yo como tenía hambre...

-Bueno, pues ya vendrá -dijo Lisanna.

-No puedo esperar para verle la cara de paleto -dijo Gray abrazando a su hija.

-Ah...Gray-sama se ve tan bien con Ul-chan en brazos...-dijo Juvia con corazones por ojos.

-Uff...estos siempre igual -se quejó Erza masajeandose la frente -pero yo también estoy curiosa de la reacción de Natsu.

-A lo mejor se te declara Lu-chan -dijo Levi con aire soñador haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-No...yo..él...-dijo Lucy muy avergonzada, pero alentada por todos los comentarios.

Pero Lucy sintió cómo tiraban de ella de la silla, levantándola y haciendo que se girara.

**-Lucy POV-**

Habría reconocido ese tacto en cualquier sitio, una vez girada ni siquiera sentí el estruendo de la silla y Happy al chocar contra el suelo, tampoco el silencio de ultratumba que se formó en todo el local, sólo le vi a el, que me miraba con una cara de entre sorpresa y...miedo ¿quizá? No...no podía ser...los chicos me dijeron que Natsu...que el a mi me...bueno...no supe interpretar su cara pero me cogía bien fuerte del brazo.

Fue entonces que noté que con la otra mano me acariciaba la cara, suavemente...lentamente...cerré mis ojos al contacto, se sentía tan bien que...no quería que parara nunca pero paró.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, estábamos de esa manera y de repente me soltó, bruscamente, parecía nervioso y descolocado.

-Na..Natsu...-fue lo único que conseguí vocalizar, su aura cada vez me daba más miedo.

Se giró hacia mi y me miró duramente.

-¿Quién ha sido?-dijo de repente; su voz se me antojó más madura, adulta, atractiva...pero espera, no entendí a que se refería y al parecer los demás tampoco.

-Natsu...¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Erza con calma, ella también habrá sentido el aura negativa que le rodea.

-Que...¿¡Que no sabes a qué me refiero? -gritó furioso.

Todos nos sorprendimos, pero no dijimos nada, Natsu...el daba verdadero miedo ahora mismo.

Me cogió de nuevo del brazo, esta vez sin tanto tacto como la primera vez y me mostró a la gente.

-¿¡Quién mierda la ha despertado? -todos nos quedamos de piedra.

El estaba enfadado...¿porque desperté?

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;D


	6. La maldición

Gracias por leerme y gracias por los rws! Me hacen muy feliz y me dan ganas de seguir la historia :)

Espero que os guste este capi, la cosa está que arde!

FT es de Mashima ~

* * *

CAPITULO 5 – La maldición

Todo Fairy Tail estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Se lo habían esperado todo menos eso. Natsu estaba furioso porque Lucy...había despertado.

-No lo voy a repetir otra vez-dijo soltandole la mano a Lucy, ahora de una forma más considerada, pero se notaba que seguía muy cabreado -El que haya sido que me lo diga...¡YAAA!

-¡Natsu basta! -Erza se le encaró con una mirada desafiante – Es cierto que es un poco extraño, yo lo pensé también pero qué más d..

-¡Que qué más da! -la interrumpió cogiendola del brazo, a lo que Titania no respondió ni se defendió -No...ahora mismo no hay "quemasdás" que valgan, lo importante aquí es que Lucy haya despertado... ¡porque NO debería estar despierta! -Lucy abrió los ojos par en par y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Estaba totalmente en schock.

-Erza...tu no tienes ni idea...-ahora el tono de Natsu se volvió más sombrío y la pelirroja lo miraba asombrada, no entendía el porqué, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

-Si no tengo ni idea -se soltó bruscamente - ...explícamelo.

-No puedo -dijo tajante – Mierda...joder, la cosa iba bien, iba bien...-se tambaleó buscando algo en lo que apoyarse, y caminando hacia atrás se topó con la barandilla de las escaleritas que subían a la barra.

-Natsu -Erza se puso en frente de él mirandole seria - ¿Porqué te comportas de esta forma? ¿Porqué no estás feliz de que Lucy haya despertado? ¡¿Acaso eres idiota y el fuego te ha consumido el cerebro? ¡¿Ah? -le cogió de la bufanda y ya con el tono de voz enfadado - ¡Responde! ¡¿POORQUE LUCY NO DEBERÍA HABER DESPERTADO?

-¡Porque era un hechizo de nivel superior que no se puede romper con facilidad! ¡Era un hechizo de la vida!¡No debería haber despertado! Alguien...alguien...ha querido jugarmela...-dijo ya más bajito.

Erza no quería escuchar lo que su cabeza estaba pensando pero de alguna forma tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que escuchar de los labios del propio Dragon Slayer que era mentira.

-Tu...¿cómo sabes acerca del hechizo? -le dijo apretando más la bufanda.

Natsu miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada, por lo que Titania le levantó el mentón bruscamente.

-Respondeme.

Natsu la miró a los ojos, serio, doloroso.

-Porque yo mismo me encargué de que se quedara dormida.

Erza sin pensárselo dos veces le pegó un guantazo que le giró la cara.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie pudo ser capaz de reaccionar ni pensar nada. Natsu...¿el había traicionado a un nakama? La incertidumbre golpeaba con fuerza a todos los miembros del gremio, pero sin duda Lucy era la que más afectada estaba.

-_No...no soy...pero...no entiendo...pa..para natsu soy una molestia...el...el ¿me ha traicionado? Natsu...es..este no es el Natsu que yo conozco..no...-_Lucy cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, los ojos abiertos y llorando.

-Natsu...-lloró Happy que se estaba reponiendo, estaba muy asustado por la actitud de su amigo -¿Po..porque estás diciendo esas mentiras?

-No son mentiras Happy -dijo Natsu -por favor, pensad lo que queráis, yo me voy, apenas me queda tiempo -se dirigió hacia el panel de misiones.

Esta vez el que le siguió fue Gray, que le pegó un puñetazo que le mandó a volar al otro extremo del salón.

-Pero tu...¿Quién te crees que eres? -le dijo serio el Fullbuster.

Natsu se volvió a levantar y se volvió a dirigir hacia el panel, pero Gray le cogió del hombro dispuesto a arrearle de nuevo un derechazo.

-¡BASTA!

Makarov entró por la puerta del gremio con preocupación en el rostro.

-Gray, suelta a Natsu ahora mismo -este hizo lo que el anciano le ordenó, pero a regañadientes. El maestro giró la vista hacia Lucy, que seguía en shock en el suelo – Sí que es un problema sí...

Ahora la gente se volvió a sorprender, ya fue de lo más extraño lo ocurrido con Natsu pero que hasta el maestro pensara de la misma manera...ahi tenía que haber algo.

-Natsu -le dijo Makarov – ven. Sé que no queda mucho tiempo pero debes una explicación, no puedes hacer ese escándalo y querer callarlo siempre para ti.

-No te atrevas a decir nada viejo -el pelirrosa le miró desafiante -ellos no tienen nada que ver. Es cosa mía.

-Natsu, somos una familia y creo haberte criado con ese pensamiento y espíritu -el anciano se sentó encima de una mesa, captando la atención de todo el gremio – si bien es cierto que es algo que se pueda contar fácilmente, tampoco es una carga que debas llevar tu solo. Ya no más.

-Para -dijo

-No voy a parar mocoso -le desafió él esta vez – No voy a parar porque llevas sufriendo mucho tiempo tu solo. Un padre debe cuidar de sus hijos y si tan siquiera es capaz de aliviar su dolor...¿qué clase de padre sería? ¡¿eh?

-Por...vafor-Natsu apretaba los puños contra el y bajaba la mirada.

-Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levi, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Cana, Gajeel y Lilly vais a venir conmigo y con Natsu a una reunión urgente y confidencial. Ahora mismo.

Y dicho y hecho, Makarov les hizo subir a todos al segundo piso.

Se encontraban todos en una especie de sala de reuniones en la que reinaba un silencio bastante incómodo.

La disposición de los asientos era de tres asientos que enfrentaban tres filas de cuatro, sentándose en los primeros Lucy, Makarov y Natsu, por ese orden; en las otra filas, que miraban a sus nakamas de frente, se sentaban los demás, poniéndose Happy, Charle, Lilly y Wendy Levi, Gray, Erza y Juvia y en la tercera Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna y Cana.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí todos...-dijo el maestro -Natsu nos va a explicar por qué se ha comportado de esa forma antes.

Natsu se quedó en su silla sin decir nada y fulminando al maestro con la mirada.

-Si tienes tiempo de mirarme así, también lo tienes de explicarte -dijo el viejo -de aquí no sale nadie hasta que todo quede clro. Por mucho que me pese.

-Tu...-dijo levantándose se la silla, ahora le miraba casi suplicando – No quiero decírselo...

El maestro le aguantó la mirada y le hizo un gesto de "dilo ya", con lo cual el Dragon Slayer resopló y con una mirada triste se acercó a Lucy y se agachó a su altura.

Lucy, que hasta ahora había estado medio sumida en sus pensamientos medio escuchando se asustó un poco de su amigo, por lo que cuándo se acercó a ella pegó un bote; pero Natsu no le hizo daño ni tampoco la miró mal. Todo lo contrario, Natsu le sonrió con tristeza y ternura.

-Perdona lo de antes Lucy -ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos jade, más abrió los suyos de par en par; jamás había visto a alguien que tuviera tanto dolor dentro de una sola mirada.

Ahora estaba preocupada, se había olvidado de lo de antes, eso no importaba, porque Natsu...estaba profundamente derrotado por dentro.

-Perdona si te he hecho daño -le acarició el brazo que antes había cogido con brusquedad -estaba cegado por el miedo.

-No...no pasa nada...-dijo la chica en un hilo de voz y sin poder dejar de mirarle.

Natsu le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y ella tímidamente y quizá con algo de miedo aceptó, con lo cual Natsu se apartó a un lado y rápidamente apartó un asa del vestido que llevaba la rubia, dejando al casi al descubierto uno de sus pechos, cosa que hizo que Lucy se supsiera muy roja e intentara pegarle un guantazo, pero el Dragon Slayer fue más rápido y le interceptó la mano.

-¡Kyaaa! -intentaba taparse pero Salamander no la dejaba; el público sólo miraba anonadado.

-Para por favor, es necesario, mira tu pecho -le dijo desesperado.

-¿Mi...pecho? -Dejó de zafarse y se miró el pecho, donde vio un pequeño y redondo punto negro -Qué...¿qué es eso?

-Eso es...-dijo Natsu soltándola, a lo que ella se tapó en seguida – eso es el símbolo de tu maldición.

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;)


	7. Aquel que ama con dolor

Totototototo ~~ Volví 3 Esto se está poniendo interesante! No me mateis mucho (Eh Cherry? xD) pero es que esto es así pero todo tiene un porqué, ya vereis, ;)

FT es de Mashima ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 – Aquel que ama con dolor

**-Natsu POV-**

La gente me miraba en silencio, no quería decir nada de esto joder...no es que no confiara en ellos, de hecho todo lo contrario pero...prefería que no lo supiera nadie y mucho menos ella.

Pero supongo que el viejo tiene razón, ahora que no queda tiempo voy a necesitar ayuda.

En fín...me senté de nuevo en mi silla, dejando a Lucy un poco descolocada.

Me siento fatal por decir esas cosas delante de ella, no se lo merece pero...joder, tampoco se merece lo que le está pasando.

Todos los días me pregunto por qué cojones no era yo, por qué le tocaba llevar a ella.

-Cómo podeis ver-dije un poco apático y mirándoles con la mirada un poco perdida -Lucy tiene un punto negro en el pecho. Ese punto es su maldición.

-Explícate -dijo Erza desde su asiento, parecía bastante enfadada y no me extraña, me porté mal antes pero...tenía miedo y de hecho sigo con miedo.

Levanté mis manos a la altura de mi cara y pude comprobar que, efectivamente, estaban temblando.

Creo que algunos lo notaron también porque pude ver algún que otro gesto de sorpresa.

-Empezaré por el principio -dije frotandome la cara con una mano, estaba muy estresado y preocupado, y no tenía muchas ganas de recordar eso pero sino no entenderían nada y ya que estaba, pues lo decía todo.

-Todo empezó en la batalla de Zeref...

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas pero el tío era demasiado fuerte para mi, incluso para Gildarts pero no me podía dar por vencido...no quería que muriera nadie más.

Miré hacia atrás y vi como en brazos de Lyon yacía una Sherry sin vida. Este la abrazaba como podía ya que también estaba cansado y no le quedaba poder mágico; me lancé contra Zeref con mi puño ardiendo pero el me cogió del brazo y sucedió algo inesperado.

-_Natsu Dragneel...-_me dijo una voz en mi cabeza...no podía ser...¡era la voz de ese bastardo! _-Natsu escúchame, he podido cogelar por un momento el tiempo pero no durará mucho._

Mi cuerpo no podía moverse, algo le había pasado, no podía mover un sólo músculo.

_-Estoy cansado de luchar, cansado de segar vidas, lucha con todas tus fuerzas y, por favor, distrae a mi cuerpo maldito que nunca sacia su sed negativa, distraelo hasta que puedan sellarme -_me sorprendí mucho, no me esperaba eso...no supe si creerlo o no, pero no parecía un farol...de hecho incluso parecía que su voz estuviera desesperada _-Pero habrá un problema...es muy probable que en un momento u otro mi cuerpo te lance una maldición de alto nivel, una que no puede sanarse si no se tiene un conocimiento especial._

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, esto era de locos...

_-Para detener ese hechizo debes buscar ciertos objetos muy difíciles de encontrar y aún más de poseer: las trece maravillas del zodíaco._

_Las trece...¿del zodíaco? ¿No eran doce? Y a decir verdad...no entendía nada._

_-No sé qué objetos son, no lo recuerdo, pero se hicieron hace cientos de __años especialmente para combatir esta maldición, sin embargo tienes poco tiempo, porque a medida que va creciendo...tu memoria desaparece._

Abrí los ojos como nunca...no podía creer que hubiera una maldición así...tenía miedo de contraerla, no quería imaginarme olvidarles a todos, olvidarla a ella...

_-Debes encontrar esos objetos incluso antes de tres meses, sino al final no recordarás ni lo que tienes que buscar y acabarás muriendo _– parecía que su voz estaba temblando _– aunque lo que deberías hacer...es encomendarle la misión de búsqueda a otra persona...-_me quedé un poco estupefacto, ¿cómo que cargarle el muerto a otro? Ni hablar, si era inevitable que contrajera esa cosa...era mi problema, pero quería saber por qué.

_-¿P..por qué? _-fue lo unico que alcancé a decirle.

_-Porque mientras estés bajo los efectos del conjuro de la vida, la maldición no despertará ni avanzará, pero una vez despierto de nuevo...aunque vuelvas a aplicar el mismo conjuro de nuevo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. _

Entonces volvimos a la realidad, donde aún estába cogiéndome del brazo por lo que me solté y me alejé rápidamente.

Seguimos luchando un buen rato más y pude ver que el también se estaba quedando exhausto, faltaba ya poco para que le sellaran, sólo un poco más y conseguiría librarme, podría volver a la normalidad...pero en ese mismo momento, en el que los magos santos le lanzaban el conjuro de sellado, tal y como el mismo Zeref me avisó, la maldición fue lanzada hacia mi, pero...nunca llegó.

Pude ver una sonrisa en Zeref...por un momento me alegré porque pensé que probablemente el efecto se había anulado por el conjuro de sellado pero volví a la realidad cuando un muro de agua se desvaneció justo en frente de mi.

Era un muro hecho por Acuario...no quería girarme a mi izquierda, no quería pensar que lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza llegara a ser real...por favor que no, rogué con todo mi ser volver unos segundos atrás y destrozar esa barrera de agua, me quedé inmóvil en el suelo al ver que en lugar de mi, la que había recibido el hechizo fue Lucy.

No comprendí...no quería creerlo, de mis ojos no podían dejar de salir lágrimas y me arrastré como pude hacia ella puesto que estaba en el suelo y la cogí en brazos, su piel se había vuelto más blanca y estaba rodeada de un aura oscura. No supe que hacer, Lucy...esa horrible maldición...ella...

-_El hechizo de la vida Natsu Dragneel _-me dijo mientras se efectuaba el sello.

Giré la cabeza hacia el y pude ver que me sonreía.

_-Nadie que no tenga un poder lo suficientemente alto podrá romperlo, debes...conjurarlo ahora mismo. _-y cerró sus ojos.

En ese momento sentí en mi cuerpo un gran poder y en mi mente una gran sabiduría, no supe porqué pero de repente sabía y podía conjurar el hechizo que dejaría a Lucy dormida. No dudé ni un sólo segundo.

-_Ella misma despertará una vez que tengas los objetos reunidos...buena suerte..._-pensó -Gracias, Natsu Dragneel.

Eso último lo dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa en su cara, acto seguido desapareció. El sellado había acabado con éxito.

-Natsu...-me dijo en voz baja Lucy, se veía muy mal...realmente mal, joder...-no sé lo que me ha pasado pero...me alegra...que estés bien -y me sonrió dulcemente.

Yo sólo podía mirarla con miedo, la abracé llorando.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Natsu...todo estará bien ahora...yo...te quiero-y se desmayó.

Lucy...acababa de decirme que me quería...me quería como yo a ella y ¿¡NO PUDE PROTEGERLA! No...esto no iba a ser así.

Me levanté dejándola con cuidado en el suelo y comencé a conjurar las palabras que me había dejado Zeref.

No me di cuenta que los Magos Santos me estaban observando con incredulidad, no me di cuenta de nada a mi alrededor, sólo me podía concentrar en que el hechizo fuera lo más potente posible.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tenía que dormirla porque sino...la maldición...-apreté los puños con fuerza.

**-Normal POV-**

La estupefacción reino en todo el lugar. Absolutamente todos estaban sin palabras, en silencio, asustados. Ahora entendían el porqué del comportamiento del Dragon Slayer.

-A Lucy...-dijo Natsu de pronto y con la voz temblorosa– empezando desde hoy...le queda un año de vida.

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;D


	8. Sacrificio

Buenas! Gracias por los rws, muchos son muy divertidos y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, así que mientras me los mandeis, habrá fic ;D

Esta vez no dejo el capi tan en el aire como siempre, pero a partir de ahora empieza la historia de verdad, así que os recomiendo que sigais leyendo porque van a pasar muchas cosas :3

Así que sin más, os dejo leyendo ^^, espero que os guste!

FT es de Mashima ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 – Sacrificio

Lucy, que se había sentado después que Natsu la primera vez, se levantó de golpe con los ojos como platos, ahora todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella.

Natsu, sin hacer ningún movimiento continuó su discurso.

-Estuve mucho tiempo investigando sobre todo esto y... descubrí que se llama "La flor de doce pétalos", que empieza con un punto pequeño que se va expandiendo hasta hacerse visible del todo y una vez esto pasa -todos le miraron expectantes – empiezan a salir los pétalos, uno por mes.

Paró un momento de hablar para aclararse la garganta, pues hablaba todo el rato con la voz temblorosa y llorosa.

Tampoco el público se quedaba atrás, mientras que unos estaban en shock, otros estaban llorando en silencio.

-Cada pétalo produce un efecto diferente que depende de la persona en cuestión pero...en todos hay pérdida de memoria. -Lucy giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia él, pero el no quiso mirarla, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy estaba llorando, estaba asustada, no pensaba que esto fuera a acabar así...ella no quería olvidar a nadie, no quería olvidarle a él.

-Durante estos tres años estuve investigando por todos lados esas Trece Maravillas e incluso lo hablé con los espíritus, que me contaron que aunque no sabían qué objetos eran, podían sentir su presencia una vez los tuviera cerca. -Natsu suspiró aclarandose de nuevo la garganta – Por lo que empezamos la búsqueda; aunque quedamos que todas las llaves se sellarían hasta nuevo aviso, Leo no fue sellado...-siguió sin mirar a nadie – Leo ha estado detectando los objetos y guardandolos en el mundo espiritual.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, nadie dijo nada, ni si quiera se podía escuchar el llanto de Happy.

-Por supuesto ya he encontrado cuatro de los objetos, no me he quedado sin hacer nada -dijo levantando su mirada mostrando su cara llorosa -pero...aunque me he esforzado...me he dado toda la prisa que he podido...en tres años...yo...¡sólo he podido encontrar cuatro! ¡¿Cómo se supone que en uno voy a encontrar siete? ¿¡CÓMO! -gritó furioso, y ahora sí que ya dejó que salieran las lágrimas, apoyando su cabeza en las manos -Cómo...-susurró entre llanto.

Lucy salió de su estado y se acercó a el; le abrazó.

-Y...¿po..porque la maldición llegó a Lucy? -pregutó Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque usó un escudo reflejo -dijo Makarov que tenía una mirada triste atrayendo la atención de todos menos Natsu – Usó Acuario para que creara un espejo transparente de agua que reflejara la maldición en el. No creo que tu intención -dijo mirándola – fuera echártela a ti misma pero estabas allí en el momento equivocado...probablemente.

Lucy apretó el abrazo contra Natsu y este respondió un poco tímido.

-Muy bien -dijo Erza levantándose -a partir de ahora nos dedicaremos concienzudamente a esta misión en particular, tenemos el tiempo contado y hay que repartirse las zonas.

-Entonces iremos en equipos reducidos para cubrir más espacio -dijo Levi yendo al frente, donde estaban sus dos amigos abrazados.

-Vale, pues entonces Levi, Lily y yo haremos un equipo -dijo Gajeel acercándose a la puerta, que estaba donde Levi.

-Natsu, Lucy, Happy y yo otro -dijo Erza.

-Juvia, Wendy, Charle y yo otro -dijo Gray.

-Pues Cana, Lisanna y yo otro -dijo Mirajane.

Natsu y Lucy levantaron sus miradas, sorprendidos ante la rapidez de sus amigos.

-Muy bien pues -dijo Makarov con una sonrisa – está decidido.

-Nadie vuelve al gremio hasta que no hayamos conseguido absolutamente todos los objetos, Lucy, Natsu -dijo Erza – debeis darle una llave a cada uno para que puedan ayudarles a localizarlos.

-Ah...si, claro -dijo Natsu buscando en su mochilita, pero antes de nada miró a Lucy -...te importa si...?

-No, no -dijo ella con una sonrisa triste y ya habiendo soltado del abrazo a su amigo-pero...-les miró a todos-cuidadles bien por favor...

-Claro que si Lu-chan, aunque sea lo último que hagamos -sonrió Levi mientras le enseñaba el pulgar.

-Después -prosiguió Erza después de la pausa -para mantenernos en contacto podemos utilizar transmisores telepáticos -enseñó una especie de piedra azul -y dado que tienen un uso bastante limitado y además gasta mucho poder mágico, no hay que contactarnos si no es una situación de emergencia.

Los presentes asintieron.

-Y si encontramos un objeto...¿qué hacemos con el? Es decir, ¿dónde lo guardamos? -preguntó Wendy.

-Se lo tenéis que dar al espíritu que tengais asignado -dijo Natsu en esta ocasión -ellos los llevarán a buen recaudo al mundo espiritual. Allí estarán más seguros que en cualquier otro sitio ya que no puede entrar nadie que no sea de allí.

-Cierto...-dijo Gray -Es una buena idea.

-Es importante que mantengamos esta misión en secreto -dijo Natsu -y tampoco debe saber nadie que Lucy ha despertado -todos le miraron un poco confundidos -si alguien ha conseguido despertar a Lucy tendrá alguna razón en especial y no sabemos si buena o mala, así que es mejor alejarnos de ello, además, las 13 Maravillas son reliquias mágicas por lo que es muy posible que haya más gente a parte de nosotros que las esté buscando.

-En ese caso si veis que la tiene alguien que os la de o sino se la robais -dijo Cana seria.

-Pues claro -acentuó Gajeel.

-Bueno, ya que está todo decidido, Natsu, vamos a quitarles el sello a las llaves -dijo Makarov con una sonrisa -y recordad esto hijos míos -todos le miraron -Que el orgullo de Fairy Tail esté siempre en vuestros corazones, porque nuestra familia es especial, somos fuertes y capaces, pero sobretodo...somos amigos.

Todos le sonrieron y levantaron el brazo con el dedo índice en alto, símbolo de victoria del gremio y acto seguido se dispusieron a ir y liberar las llaves.

Entre el maestro y Natsu lo lograron, con lo que Leo cruzó la puerta y después de abrazar a Lucy con cariño ante unos celosos ojos de Natsu, procedieron a explicarle la decisión que habían tomado, a lo que el león estuvo de acuerdo en seguida, por tanto fue a explicarselo a sus compañeros al mundo espiritual.

-Vale, con nosotros viene Leo -dijo Natsu -Con Gray irá Acuario -Juvia le apartó del camino y cogió ella la llave. Todos la miraron con una ceja arqueada.

-Es que con la costumbre de desnudarse que tiene Gray-sama tengo miedo de que la pierda...no sabeis lo que nos gastamos en ropa para el todos los meses...-dijo Juvia metiendo la llave en su bolso y provocando que a los demás les saliera una gota.

-Ah...vale -dijo Natsu -Bueno, como decía...Capricornio irá con Mira -le entregó la llave y esta la guardó también -Con Gajeel irá Virgo -le dio la llave pero Levi se la cogió y la guardó.

-Digo lo mismo que Juvia, Gajeel es un despiste con patas, así que me fío más de mi misma. -su novio la miró por el rabillo del ojo un poco mosca, pero no dijo nada.

-Como queráis, a ver...-dijo cerrando el estuche de las llaves – ya están repartidas así que...-se lo tendió a Lucy -las demás se las doy a su dueña.

Lucy lo cogió con cuidado y lo acarició. Después miró a Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos y no supo que hacer.

**-Lucy POV - **

Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez...y estaba realmente asustada, tanto que apenas podía mantenerme de pie de lo que me temblaban las piernas, pero aún no podía creerme que tuviera una maldición tan horrorosa en mi cuerpo...me sentía desvancer, rendida...pero no podía, no debía joder, todos estaban ahi luchando por mi, todos habían decidido que buscarían mi cura hasta el fin del mundo y que me salvarían de alguna manera; todos han acudido en mi ayuda sin pedírselo y van a arriesgarse mucho por mí...no puedo...simplemente no puedo actuar como una pobre diabla que busca la pena de nadie. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Además...Natsu...¿cómo has podido? -Le miré mientras bajábamos las escaleras - ¿cómo has podido llevar esta carga tu solo desde hace tanto tiempo? Debe de haber sido muy doloroso...te debes de haber sentido muy culpable por mi culpa...lo siento...lo siento muchísimo...pero creo que si tuviera que darse de nuevo la situación actuaría de la misma manera.

-_Voy a protegerle aunque sea lo último que haga sobre la faz de la tierra, le debo mucho..._-pensé.

Habíamos salido ya de la sala de reuniones inprovisada y nos dirigíamos al piso de abajo para dispersarnos ya e irnos a la misión.

Yo no podía dejar de mirarle...me sentía tan mal, tan culpable por todo...el no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, me dolía mucho verle tan triste...me hacía sentir impotente.

Pero sobretodo, tenía un miedo horroroso de olvidarle...¿que pasaría si al final consiguiéramos los objetos y me curara pero la memorian que habría perdido hasta entonces no se recupera? No quería olvidar nada, me daba mucho miedo, mucho...así que quizás por eso fue que mientras caminábamos en silencio por las calles de Magnolia en dirección a la salida Este, que es hacia donde partiríamos nosotros, se me ocurrió parar en una papelería y comprar un pequeño diario una pluma.

Habíamos dejado todo atrás, Natsu habló con la propietaria y le dijo que yo ya no viviría allí, por lo que no pagaría el alquiler y Erza y compañía habían dejado una suma de dinero para pagar Fairy Hills pero como no sabíamos cuánto íbamos a tardar se arriesgaban a no poder pagarlo tampoco.

-Lucy...-dijo Happy al verme con el diario en la mano. Parecía terriblemente triste así que le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas y le acaricié la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Happy -le dije intentando sonar lo más animada posible – no va a pasar nada malo, ya verás que luego cuando volvamos y lo leamos será todo muy divertido ¿eh?

-Lucy...-dijo un poco más animado. Bueno me alegra eso, Natsu y el son siempre los más ruidosos y animados del grupo, así que teníamos que avanzar con humor porque si no...mal.

Llegamos a un pueblo cercano donde cogimos el tren hacia una gran ciudad llamada Deep Purple.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;)


	9. Comienzo

Bueeeno! A pesar de que esta vez no te tenido tantos rws...subo igual! Esta vez empieza lo bueno, a los super románticos os va a gustar y bueno, en general espero que también.

Así os dejo leer sin interrupciones ;)

FT es de Mashima ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 – Comienzo.

**-Natsu POV-**

Hacía ya varios días que habíamos empezado la búsqueda por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos a un escaso día de Deep Purple, ciudad en la que se dice que hay una enorme biblioteca, así que pensé que sería buena idea ir allí, por lo que empezaremos por buscar información.

Los primeros días caminábamos en un ambiente bastante incómodo, pero poco a poco íbamos recobrando un poco la confianza de antaño, sin embargo intentábamos no tocar el tema de la maldición de Lucy si no era estrictamente necesario, aunque bueno, era difícil...yo no sabía cómo hablarle, no quería recordárselo porque no quería que estuviera triste y tampoco quería deprimirme yo porque el tenerla junto a mi y pensar que en cualquier momento empezará a olvidarme era...doloroso; pero la verdad es que si tuviera que elegir, preferiría mil veces que no me recuerde a que se muera, si yo pudiera hacer algo...Natsu, no pienses en eso ahora -me pegué una cachetada mental pero que por las caras que pusieron Lucy y Happy no fue tan mental, así que me limité a dedicarles una sonrisa mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-Jeje...-dije haciendo la misma acción -un mosquito...

Lucy y Happy empezaron a reirse, qué bien...aunque está pasando un momento crucial sigue siendo valiente y alegre...Lucy, eres la mujer más estupenda del mundo. Juro que si consigo salvarte...yo...

-¡Natsu! -dijo con una sonrisa radiante -He estado pensando...-puso un dedo en su barbilla -he pensado que podría probar a componer una canción, algo que hable sobre mi misma, ¿qué te parece?

Me sorprendí un poco, sé que se compró un diario en el que la veía escribiendo cada vez que parábamos y tenía tiempo; no sé qué escribía pero es un acto muy impresionante por su parte, aunque bueno, considerando lo mucho que le gusta escribir...pero...¿una canción? ¿Lucy cantaba? Ahora se me antojaba escucharla...-me sonrojé ante el pensamiento de que ella pudiera llegar a cantar algo para mí algún día.

-A mi me parece una idea estupenda -le dijo Erza con una sonrisa -pero no sabía que cantaras jeje -presté atención a lo que ella dijera a continuación.

-Pues...-se sonrojó un poco bajando la mirada mientras se rascaba la sien con el dedo índice...estaba tan mona...agh, Natsu, para ya tio, estás siendo muy ñoño, ¡estúpido!, ¡estúpido!; Y me volví a pegar otra cachetada no tan mental, interrumpiendo a Lucy.

-Ahahaha -dije nervioso -Otro mosquito...pe..¡pero sigue hablando Lucy!

Me miró con una sonrisa y siguió hablando.

-No es que cante especialmente, pero...me gusta, lo que pasa es que tengo muchísima vergüenza...no se me da tan bien...pe..pero no es para cantarla así que no pasa nada -dijo agitando las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Porque no? -preguntó Happy encima de su cabeza, joba, siempre estaba encima de ella...agg, ¡Natsu por el amor de dios que es Happy!

-Pu..pues porque...porque...no se me da...

-Tonterías -dijo Erza -Mira, para quitarte la vergüenza vamos a cantar alguna canción a dúo, ¿qué te parece?

-Erza...yo no...-dijo ella con una gota, yo me estaba divirtiendo con la situación, de verdad quería oírla cantar aunque no fuera para mi.

Así que de repente Erza empezó a cantar una canción enka que no conocíamos nadie y cabe decir...de una forma un poco...no sé como decir esto...desafinaba un poco...mucho. Pero ella emocionada.

Vi como Lucy y Happy la miraban con ganas de reírse mientras ella hacía malavares con las manos y les incitaba a cantar con ella pero ellos sólo se limitaron a seguir riendose.

Sonreí ante el panorama, se veía bien, por momentos como este...me esforzaré al 500% para encontrar todo lo que nos falta para salvar a Lucy...por momentos como este daría hasta mi vida...Lucy se merecía la mejor de las vidas.

**-Normal POV-**

El grupo llegó a Deep Purple más rápido de lo que pensaban, aunque les sorprendió la noche, con lo cual decidieron alquilar un cuarto para los cuatro en una posada que estuviera medianamente bien.

Una vez en el cuarto, Lucy se tiró encima de la cama, abrazándola y haciendo la croqueta como una niña pequeña a la que le regalan un vestido nuevo.

-Ah...-dijo totalmente estirada y cómoda -hacía días que no conocía una de estas...-Natsu la miró con una sonrisa en la cama contigua, era verdad, hacía varios días que estaban viajando, con lo cual no habían podido descansar bien.

-Sí -dijo el pelirrosa -hay que descansar que mañana nos espera la biblioteca...-puso una cara de aburrimiento ante la idea de estar leyendo todo el día a la que la rubia respondió con un puchero.

-Alaa, pero si es divertido, siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas...-dijo fingiendo ser ofendida.

-Es verdad -sonrió Natsu, a lo que la maga estelar le miró sin comprender – es necesario leer...si quiero estar contigo.

Un largo silencio se formó entre los dos, con ambos mirándose desde cada cama, sonrojados. No es que fuera un silencio incómodo, pero ni Natsu esperaba decir eso tan fácilmente ni Lucy esperaba oír eso de los labios del pelirrosa.

-Natsu...yo...-dijo bajando un poco la mirada, muy sonrojada; él la miró bastante nervioso -yo...no..no sé có..cómo decir esto...a ver...-se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – pu..pues yo...

-Chicos -Erza apareció por la puerta del cuarto con Happy y unas cuantas bolsas de plástico en brazos, así que ambos, aunque todavía sonrojados, miraron a Titania, que se sentó junto a Lucy en la cama y les mostró el contenido del equipaje – he comprado un poco de pan y algo de queso y jamón para cenar, tenemos que reponer energías para mañana, así que cenamos y nos vamos a la cama.

Los tres asintieron sin atreverse a replicarle, con lo cual empezaron a hacerse bocadillos con lo que la pelirroja había comprado y cenaron relativamente en silencio, ya que mientras Erza le echaba la bronca a Natsu por comer con la boca abierta, por dejar migas en la cama y otras cosas sin importancia, Lucy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho anteriormente Natsu, era algo que no se esperaba para nada pero que atesoraría en su corazón para siempre.

Una vez acabó de cenar (se dio bastante prisa) Lucy se levantó y de su mochila cogió el diario y el boli y se tumbó en la otra cama que quedaba vacía, dejando a Erza en la que estaba comiendo.

Los demás la miraron pero no dijeron ningún comentario al respecto porque sabían que para ella era algo de suma importancia llevar ese seguimiento de su propia vida, así que siguieron hablando sin molestarla.

**-Lucy POV-**

La verdad...no podía creer para nada que Natsu me hubiera dicho algo como eso...cada vez que pensaba en ello me sonrojaba, no sé si era una insinuación pero...me ha gustado mucho, ojalá...ojalá pueda conseguirlo a tiempo sin tener que olvidarle nunca.

Aunque estoy segura que si le olvidara volvería a enamorarme de él una y otra vez...si una vez pudo conquistarme...porque Natsu es especial, es único, es...Natsu y le amo por ser él...

La verdad es que durante estos días he barajado la posibilidad de declararme, quién sabe, si olvido todo...al menos el sabrá mis sentimientos y si los acepta luchará por mi y si no...es una buena forma de olvidarlo todo, ¿no? Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello un miedo feroz se apoderaba de mi cuerpo...no podía comprenderlo, pero mi cuerpo temblaba al pensar en ello.

Por otra parte...lo que le he dicho a Natsu hoy de componer una canción es cierto, es decir...me encantaría tener algo único que me recordara a mi mismo, porque vale, el diario me ayudará en todo momento...pero siento que una canción será más cercana en este caso...a ver...¿de qué podría tratar? De mi misma por supuesto...¿cómo me siento al pensar en mi...maldición? Cuñando pienso en ello...me siento lejos de mi misma...anhelo una felicidad que no sé si llegará nunca a mi corazón y...no me siento con las fuerzas suficientes como para animarme a mi misma y pensar que definitivamente saldrá bien...oh por dios...me separé del diario un poco y me froté el ojo derecho disimuladamente, no quería que me notaran llorando.

Ahora mismo sólo tenía un sueño, uno único y grande: estar para siempre con Natsu, quería por sobre todas las fuerzas demostrarme a mi misma que podía con ello, necesitaba fuerzas para sonreír, no quería que se preocupara más por mi, ya no más...habían sido tres años demasiado duros para él y no se merecía para nada esa miseria.

Me tiré en la cama del todo, dejando a un lado el diario pero no me atreví a mirar hacia el lado en el que Happy, Natsu y Erza estaban hablando, me daba vergüenza, reparo, miedo...en fin, decidí que mejor me iba a dormir, por hoy había apuntado lo más importante y ya mañana empezaría a escribir la canción.

-Chicos -dije sin mirarles, ellos callaron, lo que interpreté como que me estaban prestando atención -voy a dormir ¿vale? Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches Lucy -dijo Erza dulcemente -yo también voy a dormir, que nos hemos liado a hablar así que venga -pude oír cómo quitaba las sábanas de la cama y se metía dentro -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -dijimos los tres prácticamente a la vez.

Pasó un rato y yo ya me sentía pesada...cansada...pero por alguna razón no podía dormir bien del todo, tenía frío...me sentía mal...

Pero eso no duró mucho porque sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y al girarme un poco pude observar con asombro que era Natsu, que se había tendido a mi lado en la cama y me estaba abrazando.

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;)


	10. El primer recuerdo

Hola! Chicos! Como estoy de exámenes en la uni estoy tardado un poquito pero prometo que no os haré sufrir mucho con la espera ;D

Este capi está super lleno de Nalu y las cosas se están poniendo super interesantes! No dejeis de leer :3

FT es de Mashima ~

PD: muchas gracias por los rws! 3

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 – El primer recuerdo

**-Lucy POV-**

Me sonrojé de sobre manera, mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho...dios mío...me sentía verdaderamente nerviosa, consternada, asombrada...pero aunque quería mirarlo y acurrucarme en su pecho, mi cuerpo se quedó de piedra y no pude mover ni un sólo músculo...Natsu se acercó más a mi cuerpo, apretándome contra él con más fuerza pero sin hacerme daño.

-Lucy...-me susurró al oído – no llores más...yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Me sorprendí como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho, Natsu...¿me había visto llorar? Pero si lo oculté bastante bien...ah, claro...el olfato...debió de haber olido las lágrimas, pero aún así, esto...no podía estar más feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar mucho más porque siguió hablandome.

-Si algún día me olvidas...-me dijo - ¿te importa que haga lo que pueda por que me vuelvas a querer?

Ahora sí, me giré inmediatamente y por supuestísimo, sorprendida y muy sonrojada, pero no me dio tiempo de ver su expresión porque se había dormido...¡en mi cama! Un momento...¿había dicho que quería que yo le VOLVIERA a querer? ¿Desde cuándo el sabe que le quiero? A...a lo mejor se refiere a otro tipo de querer...si, eso debe ser. Yo nunca le he dicho nada y el es demasiado lerdo para darse cuenta, no, no y definitivamente no puede ser eso.

Me martilleé la cabeza durante un buen rato más, pero después caí rendida en los brazos de Natsu, se estaba tan bien...olía tan bien...era tan cómodo...tan cálido...me acurruqué un poco más cerca de él y acabé durmiendome del todo, mañana sería un nuevo día.

-Normal POV-

Erza fue la primera en despertarse y aunque fue hacia la cama de cada uno de sus amigos para despertarlos, simplemente no tuvo el valor de hacerlo después de verlos a los dos abrazados y durmiendo tan apaciblemente. Parecían tan tranquilos...la pelirroja les miró con una sonrisa cariñosa y cogió la manta de su propia cama y les tapó, escribió una notita diciendo que ella se iba adelantando a la biblioteca y que se llevaría a Happy con ella para que la ayudara.

-Natsu...Lucy...-dijo mirándoles por última vez antes de salir del cuarto, tenía en brazos a un Happy aún dormido – hacía tanto tiempo que no estabais tan tranquilos...y mira que os he visto dormir a los dos ¿eh? -soltó una pequeña risita – Par de tontos...-y cerró la puerta tras salir.

Natsu se despertó y se quiso desperezar, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, así que abrió los ojos del todo y la vio hecha una bolita en su pecho, así como vio también la manta que los cubría.

Se sonrojó de sobremanera pero no se movió, todo lo contrario, decidió que estaría bien quedarse un rato con ella de esa manera, se veía tan adorable...así que empezó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente mientras la miraba con ternura.

Pero no tardó mucho en despertarse y Natsu pudo ver que se sorprendió de la postura en la que estaban, parecía no recordar nada de anoche, pero ella tampoco se alejó de él, todo lo contrario, le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días -le dijo Natsu respondiendo a la sonrisa - ¿estás mejor?

-¿Eh? -Lucy al principio no entendió, pero después recordó lo pasado en la noche y bajó la cabeza muy sonrojada -Ah...s..si...

Natsu observó su reacción y se le antojó adorable, cada vez que la veía le entraban unas ganas de abrazarla, acariciarla...besarla, pero no podía, primero tenía que asegurarse de su bienestar, lo demás era secundario.

Y fue con ese pensamiento que se incorporó en la cama, ayudándola a ella de paso a hacerlo y al ponerse de pie ambos listos para prepararse y salir vieron la nota de Erza, con lo cual se acabaron de arreglar y se fueron hacia la biblioteca.

Durante el camino, Natsu estuvo discutiendo con Loki sobre cuál sería el paso siguiente, que apareció para ayudarles. Así que una vez se reunieron con Erza y Happy se pusieron a repasar lo que ya sabían, era hora de ponerse serios de verdad.

-Hm...a ver -dijo el espíritu que estaba entre la maga y el Dragon Slayer – tenemos cuatro objetos: el peine dorado del mono; el espejo de bronce del gallo; el lazo de agua de la Cabra y por último el coletero de fuego del Caballo.

Lucy no sabía sobre eso así que se sorprendió un poco, parecían ítems de lo más normales.

-Vale, está claro que los objetos están relacionados entre sí de alguna manera -dijo Erza -pero ¿cuál?

-Puede ser...-dijo Lucy captando la atención – es que...todos son objetos útiles para el cuidado de una señorita..-los demás no cambiaron la mirada, con lo cual tuvo que aclararselo – Pues...a ver, sería una cosa tal que así: mirándote al espejo, te peinas y después te haces una coleta y te pones el lazo, es decir, van interconectados...o al menos puede ser así.

Todos se la quedaron mirando un rato, después se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron emocionados. Natsu la cogió en brazos de manera inesperada haciendo que pegara un grito que toda la biblioteca pudo oír y por el cual les echaron fuera.

-Ups...-dijo Natsu con una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Creeis que podremos entrar más tarde?

Los demás miraron al pelirrosa por el rabillo del ojo y después suspiraron resignados, así que se dirigieron a un sitio cercano donde sentarse.

-Pero...-dijo Lucy intentando retomar el tema de antes y sonrojándose al recordar el suceso inesperado -no..no entiendo lo de antes, es decir, explicádmelo por favor.

-Lucy -dijo Erza con una sonrisa – es la explicación más lógica que podemos sacar y estoy segura de que las cosas son así.

-De hecho, si nos basamos en el horóscopo chino tiene mucho que ver con las propias características de cada elemento: El peine es la sabiduría y es el objeto del mono, y el mono es sabio por naturaleza; El espejo es un ítem que se refleja a uno mismo y se sabe que los gallos son muy presuntuosos y presumidos; El lazo de la cabra es un elemento infantil y tierno y la Cabra es el signo más apacible y dócil de todos; Y después, el coletero puede ser que tenga algo que ver con sujetar la crin del caballo, algo que sujete su efusividad...y la verdad es que sentido tiene porque si la coleta es de fuego...significa que el caballo es totalmente apasionado e indomable.

Se le quedaron mirando por unos momentos a Loki y después sonrieron.

-Muy bien pues -dijo Natsu -entonces los objetos que debemos buscar deben ser cualidades materializadas de los símbolos del zodíaco chino, muy bien...-se le veía realmente emocionado, hecho que hizo que contagiara a los demás -oh...hay que avisarles a los demás del descubrimiento de Lucy, Erza, ¿puedes comunicarte tu con Mirajane?

-Por supuesto -dijo esta –pero es más fácil decirles la información a los espíritus y que estos mismos se la digan al grupo, por ahora lo importante es preservar los comunicadores, por si acaso, reservémoslos para más adelante.

Los demás asintieron y una vez decidido Loki se fue al mundo de los espíritus para hablarlo con sus compañeros.

-Deberíamos ir e investigar un poco sobre el horóscopo chino -dijo Erza.

-Pues vamos, ¡Aye! -dijo Happy, que estaba todo el rato en la cabeza de Natsu.

-Pero nos han echado de la biblioteca por culpa de alguien que yo me sé...-dijo Lucy recriminandole al pelirrosa.

-Es verdad...-los tres pegaron un suspiro, pero después a Natsu se le encendió el chip.

-Pero puede entrar Happy, es pequeño y no lo va a ver nadie..

-Gracias Natsu, pero paso -dijo este enseñando la palma de su mano.

-¿No vas a hacerlo por Lucy? -le preguntó Natsu.

-¡Cñaro que si! -dijo este arrepentido de haber dicho que no anteriormente- yo...¡siento haberme negado!

-Entonces ve y busca libros, una vez los tengas los vas sacando uno a uno-Sentenció Natsu

-¡Aye sir! -y el gato azul se adentró en la biblioteca ante las miradas silenciosas de sus amigos.

Erza se puso de pie haciendo que los otros dos la miraran.

-Yo voy a investigar en librerías y otras tiendas de variedad, a lo mejor encuentro algo interesante -dijo -vosotros deberíais quedaros por aquí cerca por si sale Happy.

-En realidad tardará un poco creo yo...-dijo Lucy con una gota

-Vamos a dar una vuelta también pero por aquí cerca, si Happy sale nos encontrará por el olor, tranquilas -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa -Vamos Lucy.

Caminaron por las calles que estaban relativamente cerca para que Natsu pudiera olver al Exceed en caso de que saliera mientras buscaban en librerías algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad.

-Vamos a entrar ahí -le dijo el pelirrosa cogiéndola de la mano y entrando dentro de un pequeño edificio que tenía una fachada un poco neorrománica pero adaptada a un tamaño considerablemente más enano.

Entraron dentro aún cogidos de la mano y a su encuentro salió una anciana que les miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Y...¿qué desea esta encantadora pareja? -dijo observando sus manos entrelazadas. Ellos se miraron entre sí y se sonrojaron pero cuándo Lucy quiso quitar la mano por la vergüenza, Natsu la apretó más fuerte impidiéndoselo, y aún con el sonrojo en la cara le habló a la señora.

-Nosotros...-dijo pensando bien las palabras mientras Lucy le miraba sorprendida y sonrojada -queremos saber si tiene algún libro sobre astrología o mitología estelar.

-Oh -dijo la anciana un poco sorprendida, no solían pedirle nada de esa temática -sí tengo, si, seguidme por favor -empezaron a caminar hacia una zona un poco escondida al final de la tienda (que era larguirucha y tenía cuatro pasillos, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña) -tengo esto que veis..como no me suelen pedir mucho...tampoco puedo comprar más pero hojeadlos a vuestro antojo por favor, yo voy a ir un momento al almacén, si necesitais cualquier cosa me llamáis -les sonrió y se fue por unas escaleritas que bajaban muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Natsu miró a Lucy y con una sonrisa le soltó la mano.

-Busquemos -dijo haciendo que Lucy sonriera también y comenzaron a hojear entre los dos algunos libros que parecían más o menos relacionados.

-Hm...hombre -dijo Lucy -aquí hay información sobre algunos caracteres de cada animal, ¿lo anotamos?

-Lo malo es que libros de esos he mirado unos cuantos antes y cada uno se decanta por unos adjetivos y es difícil averiguar nada.

-Ya...-Lucy bajó la mirada un poco triste, Natsu la vio y dejó de buscar, se acercó a ella y le levantó el mentón con los dedos provocando un sonrojo muy visible en la maga, pero no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos que la hipnotizaban por completo.

-Lucy...-dijo Natsu mirándola a los ojos también acercándose poco a poco a su cara.

Sus corazones iban a mil por hora, casi aseguraban que era lo único que se podía oír en toda la tienda; Natsu se acercó peligrosamente a ella...sus narices se estaban tocando y Lucy sintió la fervososa necesidad de cerrar los ojos, no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de pasar...estaba nerviosa pero lo deseaba...podía oler su fragancia, esa fragancia en la que la noche anterior tuvo la suerte de apoyarse y dormir...esa fragancia y ese calor que la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir viva.

-Perdóname...-dijo Natsu desviando la trayectoria de su beso a su frente, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada, pero ante todo más roja que un farolillo -No te pongas triste...yo estaré siempre contigo.

Natsu se apartó mirándola con una sonrisa y Lucy creyó ver que estaba algo sonrojado, pero lo descartó en seguida, no podía ser.

De repente el pelirrosa se giró hacia la salida del lugar, oliendo en el aire.

-Lucy, tenemos que irnos -la volvió a coger de la mano – Happy está fuera.

-S..sí -dijo sonrojada corriendo detrás de él.

Continuará

* * *

Gracias! ;D


	11. Tácito

Buenaaas! Aquí vuelvo con otro capi ;D A partir de aquí empieza la historia de verdad y empezaremos a tratar también las historias de los demás, poco a poco y con paciencia mis fans nalureras 3

Sin más que hablar, espero que os guste ^^

FT es de Mashima

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10 – Tácito

Llegaron donde la biblioteca y allí se encontraron a Happy sentado encima de tres libros bastante gordos y con un puchero en la cara.

-¡Pero dónde estábais! ¡Aye! -gritó pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que los dos magos estaban aún cogidos de la mano, así que puso su habitual cara de malicia -¡Te guuuuuuussssta! -ambos se pusieron más rojos que un pimiento y esta vez se soltaron las manos, nerviosos, pero no lo negaron tampoco.

-A..a ver, qué has traído -dijo Natsu cogiendo uno de los libros mientras Happy sacaba sus alas para no caerse de encima ya que el pelirrosa se había puesto tan nervioso que no se paró a pensar que al quitarlo el gato podría caerse.

Happy soltó un suspiro y se fue a la cabeza de Lucy, que le sonrió.

-Pues he sacado uno que trata exclusivamente del zodíaco chino según un sabio de no se qué...pero como parece viejo y es gordo lo he sacado, que por cierto -dijo cruzándose de brazos – no veas lo que me ha costado, por poco no me pillan...

-Gracias Happy -le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa -seguro que nos serán de ayuda.

-A..¡aye! -dijo este sonrojado ante el cumplido.

Se sentaron en el mismo sitio de antes leyendo cada uno un libro y cada ve que veían algo que creían era importante lo decían en voz alta y Lucy lo apuntaba en una libreta que había comprado también el día del diario, para tener con todo lujo de detalles el proceso de la investigación.

-Chicos, atentos a esto -dijo Lucy que ojeaba el primer libro que había mencionado Happy – Puede ser que tengamos algo...el dragón -sus dos amigos la miraron con interés y en silencio esperando a que procediera – Es audaz, inflexible...nos da a entender que es alguien muy bueno pero igual un poco cabezota...es decir, algo bueno pero que no se puede cambiar por nada, un objeto así podría ser...-y miró hacia el cielo metiéndose la parte posterior del boli en la boca -pues a lo mejor los ojos...o la boca...la nariz...una de esas cosas y objetos relacionados con ellos podría ser un pintalabios, un perfume o quizás unas gafas -dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu y Happy la miraron con sorpresa pero después sonrieron ante la idea.

-Lucyyyy -Happy dejó el libro en su sitio y se tiró a los brazos de la rubia -¡Qé lista ereees!

A Lucy le salió una gota pero cogió al gato y le acarició la cabeza.

-No es para tanto...-dijo esta un poco sonrojada.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo Natsu con una super sonrisa -Para empezar, si no estuvieras con nosotros ni se nos hubiera ocurrido que la cosa tiene que ver con objetos relacionados con el ser humano...hemos caído en cuanto lo has dicho.

Lucy se sonrojó un poco pero en seguida empezó a reirse de una forma bastante estridente mientras le pegaba palmadas en la espalda al Dragon Slayer que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Jajaja...-se limpiaba una lágrima con la mano – Sois tremendos...lo importante aquí...-y puso el dedo índice delante de su cara mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante pero divertida (ò.ó)-es que tenemos que saber dónde se esconden o quién los tiene, ¿no?

Natsu se desconcertó ante la reacción de su amiga pero en seguida le siguió el juego poniendo la misma mirada.

-Oi, oi...-dijo Happy ya en su sitio de nuevo, mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo -este aura tan espeluznantemente rosa y lleno de corazoncitos me está dando repelús...chicos...-intentaba llamar su atención mientras le recorrían escalofríos, uno detrás de otro pero ninguno le hacía caso -¡Erzaaaaa! - empezó a lloriquear olisqueando a ver si por algún casual la pelirroja se esta acercando por algún lado e irse con ella, pero no la encontró -¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! -volvió a mirar a la pareja de magos que hablaba animadamente un tanto...cerca y, según había mencionado anteriormente el exceed, en un aura rosa de corazones.

En otra parte de Fiore se encontraba nuestro grupo de hielo, estaban todos caminando en dirección al pueblo que divisaban justo en frente: Lilia.

-Pues vaya...-dijo Wendy con un dedo en la barbilla y la mirada concentrada – jamás me imaginé que la relación entre los objetos podía ser esa.

Gray, que iba encabezando la marcha suspiró recordando como Acuario había venido para decirles lo que habían descubierto Natsu y compañía, la verdad es que eso les daba mucha ventaja porque Gray había escuchado algo de un objeto único y mágico que tenía en poder un conde de Lilia, conde de condes que aterrorizaba a toda la ciudad. No tenía buena reputación, desde luego.

-Pero...-dijo Juvia mirando a su pececito – Gray-sama está seguro de que puede ser uno de los...?

-No estoy seguro -dijo este cortándola – Pero no podemos pasarlo por alto, debemos asegurarnos.

-Es verdad -dijo esta sonriendo – en ese caso haremos todo lo posible.

-De hecho...-dijo Charle -no nos queda mucho tiempo para que pase el primer mes.

Los demás la miraron horrorizados y por incercia acentuaron su paso caminando muy rápido y sin decir nada más.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la ciudad, pudieron observar que era tácita y parecía que no hubiera casi personas por la calle, y si las había no se hacían mucho de notar.

-¡Alto ahí ladrona! -Gritó lo que parecía un guardia que corría detrás de una chica tapada por una túnica marrón tierra.

Gray la vio y quiso pararla para que no escapara pero una vez estuvo encima de ella sintió que comenzaba un terremoto y tanto el guardia como el mago de hielo cayeron al suelo, eso sí, el último no soltó su brazo, con lo cual ella cayó encima de él ocasionando que Juvia se torrnara de fuego al más puro estilo Dragneel, pero Wendy vio que a parte del guardia en el suelo, se acercaban más y entonces no lo dudó más: les habían tomado por enemigos así que más les valía correr por patas.

-¡Corred! -dijo Charle siguiendo a su Dragon Slayer, que se metía por callejones un poco oscuros.

Gray cogió a la chica del brazo y a Juvia de la mano y empezó a correr en la misma dirección en la que minutos antes había ido su pequeña amiga.

Corrieron y corrieron durante un muy buen rato hasta llegar a una especie de bosquecillo que parecía medio abandonado y donde vieron un par de troncos. Se escondieron detrás de estos y Gray soltó a la encapuchada bruscamente mientras la miraba con frustración.

-Genial, ya me puedes dar una explicación y pedirme mil perdones porque ahora que nos consideran enemigos la tenemos clara para encontrar lo que buscamos -dijo el moreno.

-Yo...-dijo la encapuchada un poco apenada -lo siento...no quería importunaros, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Los Fairy Tail se le quedaron mirando con una cara un poco descompuesta, esa chica era muy formal y educada para ser una ladrona.

Se quitó la capucha y pudieron ver que bajo esas telas se encontraba una choca de cabello marrón claro y ojos verde césped, muy bonita por cierto, por lo que Juvia al ver que Gray la miraba un poco impresionado se mosqueó y empezó a maldecirla por lo bajo.

-Eh...-Gray se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y para tranquilizar a su mujer la cogió de la mano y le sonrió, acto que tranquilizó a la maga de agua pero se acercó más a su marido para marcar territorio -bueno...-se sonrojó al ver que Juvia se acercaba demasiado a él – Y...¿Quién eres y por qué robabas?

Ella se mostró un poco callada porque le daba miedo hablar, la verdad es que el moreno daba un poco de miedo.

-Ah...-empezó- eh...yo...-su voz era aguda pero melódica.

-Habla -acentuó el mago de hielo.

-Pu..pues veréis...-dijo un poco tímida – Me...me llamo Meredith y lo que habéis visto antes es correcto, soy... una ladrona.

Silencio.

-No es que me guste especialmente...-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – es que...es necesario, en la ciudad nadie se atreve a desafiar a los soberanos y ellos nos controlan en absolutamente todo: nos racionan la comida, el agua, los bienes...si es que alguien llega a tener alguno...nos dejan en la misera y nos cobran muchos impuestos además de hacernos trabajar como unos cosacos...

-Que horror...-soltó Wendy tapándose la boca con la mano y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Juvia se siente mal...-dijo esta -pero aún así...

-Antes las cosas no eran tan así -continuó la chica con una sonrisa triste – pero desde que el Duque de Sandoval se hizo con ese objeto mágico...no hay quién ose responderle siquiera...y no es que pueda hacer yo mucho por salvar a la gente pero soy la única maga en la ciudad por lo que al menos puedo conseguir algo de comer y sustentar un poco a la gente con apoyo moral...siento muchísimo que os hayan tomado por aliados míos, de verdad, yo sólo quería escapar.

Los chicos la miraron con pena y se sintieron mal por juzgarla mal, por lo que sus miradas se ablandaron al ver su cara triste, aunque seguían inquietos por el dato del objeto mágico del conde.

-Perdona que sea tan brusco -dijo Gray armándose de valor – me sabe mal preguntarte esto pero...¿qué objeto tiene el tal Sandoval ese?

-Ah pues...-lo miró un poco extrañada pero pegó un suspiro – si supiera algo ya hubiera intentado deshacerme de él...lo siento mucho -hizo una pausa mientras los Magnolianos se miraban pensativos -¿Pero puedo saber porque?

Se miraron entre si y mentalmente pensaron que le dirían una media verdad, por si acaso porque quién sabe, a lo mejor podría ayudarles.

-Pues...-dijo Juvia – porque estamos buscando un objeto que puede ayudar a una amiga para curar su enfermedad...lo que pasa es que si no sabemos qué objeto tiene el conde, no sabemos si es ese o no.

-Oh pues...-miró la marca del pecho de Gray que se había desnudado de nuevo (Juvia mientras tanto le gritaba que se vistiera y le empezó a poner los pantalones) – veo que sois magos de un gremio oficial, ¿puedo saber cuál?

-Fairy Tail -dijo Wendy con una sonrisa mientras Gray y Juvia seguían regañando por lo de la ropa.

-Es que hacía mucho tiempo que quería pedirle a algún gremio que viniera a ayudarnos con nuestro problema pero como no he conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente hasta ahora...además no es muy fácil salir de la ciudad si eres un aldeano -comentó la castaña un poco avergonzada -pero...¿creéis que podemos llegar a un trato?

Los demás la miraron un poco sorprendidos pero estaban esperando a escuchar la propuesta de su nueva amiga.

-Si...-se armó de valor -si vosotros me podéis ayudar a librarnos del duque os podéis llevar el objeto ese y todo lo que queráis de su casa, yo no os delataré ante nadie.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo! ;D


	12. Fuerte

Holaaa! Bueno, primero que nada voy a explicar el significado del título "El primer recuerdo": Quiere decir que Lucy estrena su diario y escribe en él sus primeros recuerdos y para ella eso es difícil porque es consciente de que es muy posible que cuando salga el primer pétalo olvide muchas personas y muchas cosas; todo el último POV de Lucy son sus pensamientos y sentimientos plasmados en el diario u_u siento mucho que no se haya entendido, yo pensaba que sí, pero nada, lo haré mejor para la próxima _

De todas formas os dejo de nuevo un capi y esta vez con bastante Gruvia ;D Espero que os guste y también recibir Rws, que me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo! Y las ganas de escribir son muy importantes para que salga un buen cap!

Bueno, sin más que decir, os dejo leer ^^

FT es de Mashima ~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: Fuerte

El grupo se miró entre sí y mentalmente decidieron aceptar la oferta.

-Estamos de acuerdo -dijo Gray sonriéndole -pero entonces...¿qué hacemos?

-Podríamos dividirnos en grupos y colarnos en su mansión -dijo Meredith -yo sé por donde podemos entrar sin ser descubiertos, pero tendremos que ser rápidos.

Y así, Meredith les contó que el Duque de Sandoval era un hombre corpulento y con un gran bigote, siempre acompañado de su guardia personal y pocas veces hacía las cosas él mismo, normalmente tenía a matones pagados para ensuciarse las manos pero no obstante, si el o los sujetos le parecían lo suficientemente despreciables los humillaba hasta que todo el pueblo fuera testigo de su poder.

Gray se emocionó porque pensaba que encontraría a algún enemigo fuerte por lo que se desnudó otra vez, haciendo que Juvia volviera a saltarle encima cual piraña (con los ojos centelleantes) para ponerle los pantalones.

Wendy y Meredith sonrieron ante esto y Charle sólo podía hacerse facepalm con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan...-dijo la exceed.

Después del incidente, el grupo comenzó a avanzar por unos matorrales hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del castillo, donde en el suelo había una pequeña puerta tapada por musgo y varios tipos de hierbas y matojos; Meredith tiró de la puerta hacia arriba y pudieron ver unas empinadas escaleras que bajaban en una oscuridad casi destructiva.

-Tenemos que entrar por aquí -dijo la castaña – nos tomará un poco de tiempo pero es la ruta más segura.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de estos pasadizos? -preguntó Juvia inocentemente, a lo que la chica bajó un poco la mirada – No importa, no importa, ¡Juvia siente haber preguntado algo que no debía!

-Bueno, dividámonos en equipos ya para que sea todo rápido: Meredith, Wendy y Charle id juntas, Juvia y yo iremos por otro lado.

-Muy bien -se recompuso Meredith – entonces será mejor que dividamos los sectores: nosotras iremos a echarle el ojo a los pisos de abajo, vosotros cubrid los superiores.

-Vale -dijo Gray cogiendo a Juvia de la mano, la cual se sonrojó y se quedó mirándole con ternura -vamos.

El grupo comenzó a bajar las escaleras y una vez hubieron llegado al final de lo que parecía un estrecho, húmedo y largo túnel, Meredith les indicó a cada cuál por dónde debían ir, por lo que Gray y Juvia salieron del lugar por una puerta secreta que una vez abierta, pudieron observar que conducía a la biblioteca; mientras que las chicas siguieron caminando un poco más por un túnel que iba en dirección contraria al de los dos magos anteriores.

Gray tenía a su mujer cogida de la mano y caminaban en silencio, sigilosos por los pasillos de la mansión, intentando entrar en todas las habitaciones posibles para explorar, pero aunque su plan iba bien y no eran vistos no encontraron nada.

-Gray-sama...-le susurró Juvia – ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Habrá que seguir buscando pececita -le contestó de la misma forma, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara por el apodo.

-Pu..pues...-dijo ella intentando ser fuerte, no era el momento para embobarse con el amor de su vida – hemos estado en varios tipos de habitaciones, pero...no creo haber visto algo parecido a un despacho -Gray la miró confundido – si Gray-sama tuviera algo de mucho valor ¿no lo guardaría en un sitio donde suele estar siempre? Eso podría ser o su cuarto o...su despacho.

Gray le plantó un suave pero feliz beso en los labios a su amada y después le acarició la cara mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Gray-sama...

-Juvia, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor chica del universo? Te quiero.

Juvia se puso rojísima ante el comentario pero le sonrió de forma que a Gray le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo, pero en seguida tuvo que salir de su ensoñación porque estaban escondidos detrás de una mesa ahora, pero quién sabe, podrían pillarles y eso no era nada bueno.

Salieron del pequeño cuarto de estar y volvieron al largo y ancho pasillo, adornado por cuadros con marcos centelleantes y brillantes, cuadros de época y con una pinta bastante exquisita y cara.

Entraron en varias habitaciones más y decidieron subir otro piso, dónde se llevaron la tremenda sorpresa de que en ese pasillo sólo había una puerta al final: una puerta robusta pero bien adornada con ciervos y arreglos florales muy barrocos, totalmente de oro macizo.

Se acercaron sigilosamente y Gray pegó la oreja a la puerta para no oír nada.

-Está bien Juvia – la cogió de las dos manos – parece que la puerta está insonorizada pero no tiene conjuros, tienes que irte y esconderte, detrás de esto puede que haya alguien o puede que no, y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Juvia irá con Gray-sama -le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora – Porque si alguien se atreve si quiera a ponerle un dedo encima...-su aura se tornó oscura y amenazante, tanto que hasta el mismo Fullbuster se estremeció y se quedó de piedra.

-Va..vale...-le dijo con una gota y aún con cierto miedo - _Nota mental, no enfadar nunca a Juvia..._

La mujer volvió a sonreír normal, así que lentamente abrieron la puerta y cuándo pensaron que era más o menos suficiente Gray hizo un espejo de hielo con su brazo y lo pasó por la ranura de la puerta para ver si podía ver dentro y efectivamente, podía ver y lo mejor de todo es que ¡no había nadie!

Acabaron de abrir (con cuidado aún) la puerta y la cerraron lo más silenciosamente que se pudo.

Los dos caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta el centro de lo que parecía ser un enorme habitáculo que a Juvia se le antojó como estudio; todo era exquisito: Los muebles brillantes de caoba adornados con arreglos florales barrocos de oro como los de la puerta, jarrones perfectamente acomodados y con su selección precisa de flores que dejaban muy buen aroma, unas enormes estanterías con libros, trofeos, fotos de quién los dos creyeron identificar como Duque de Sandoval, un vestido azul claro parecido a uno de novia en su maniquí, una moqueta persa que Juvia juraría que estaba tejida a mano...en fin, millones de cosas impresionantes y...un momento.

-Gray-sama -señaló el vestido – Acuario... -justo en ese momento salió la sirena y saludó muy contenta a su amiga.

-Juvia-chan, este es uno de los objetos -dijo esta acercándose al vestido -vaya...que bonito...

-No es momento para eso Acuario -le reprochó Gray, que se ganó una mirada fulminante del espíritu, pero no le dijo nada -llévate..-se giró de repente buscando a su mujer con la mirada, viendo cómo esta estaba siento apresada por una chica de pelo corto vestida totalmente de negro rodeada de muchos más como ella; Acuario no lo dudó más y desapareció, era mejor que no supieran nada de los espíritus.

De entre todos salió riéndose de una forma muy desagradable el Duque, que se plantó al lado de su esbirro (la que tenía a Juvia) y miró a Gray con superioridad y sorna.

-Había notado yo que se me han colado unas ratas en casa...y pensaba que era la perra de Meredith pero mira por dónde...-tenía una vez realmente ronca, como si llevara fumando desde los tres meses – resulta que son unas asquerosas hadas de Fairy Tail...-Gray le miró con odio, Juvia estaba asustada y por alguna razón parecía que no podía usar sus poderes -lo que me lleva a preguntarme...¿qué es lo que busca Fairy Tail de un humilde hombre como yo? No tengo nada que ofrecer...¡Bwhahahahaahhah!

-Suéltala -ordenó el mago de hielo – suéltala o no respondo.

-Oh...así que ella es...-se acercó a ella mientras veía como Gray se ponía de los nervios y cada vez estaba más furioso -interesante...

Gray no lo dudó más y con sus dos manos convertidas en espadas se lanzó hacia su enemigo, provocando que este retrocediera bastante sorprendido por el poder del chico. Sin embargo Gray estaba demasiado exaltado por ver a Juvia de esas formas que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres del Duque se acercó por detrás y le propinó un señor golpe que le tiró al suelo y sin perder un segundo, el mismo hombre se le tiró encima y le puso las mismas esposas azul claro que llevaba Juvia en las manos.

-¡Gray-samaaaa! -intentó despertarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico no tardó mucho en despertarse pero al querer frotarse la zona del golpe y ponerse en pie se dio cuenta de que estaba esposado de manos y de pies, no podía moverse y por alguna extraña razón no podía utilizar la magia.

-Pero qué demonios..¡Juvia! -intentaba zafarse pero se oyó una risa malévola y estridente justo en frente, Gray giró la cabeza y pudo ver al Duque que le miraba de una forma extremadamente altanera.

-¿Qué debería hacer yo con tu preciosa mujercita? -cogió a la chica de las manos de su esbirro y le acarició la cara; ella sólo podía gritar que la soltase y que le daba asco -¿Te doy asco? ¿Y crees que la insignificante opinión de alguien como tu me importa? -volvió a reír mientras le propinaba una tremenda cachetada que la mandó unos cuantos metros más allá de él pero un poco más cerca de su marido; este intentó acercarse como pudo a ella, estaba furioso, juró que si lograba escapar de esas malditas esposas con matarle no sería suficiente, pero no le dejaban ir, lo mantenían sujeto entre tres hombres.

-¡Juvia! -le gritó con desesperación y autoridad -¡Saldremos de esta y podremos ver a Ulheart de nuevo, piensa en ella y sé fuerte! ¡Eres fuerte!

Esta le miró como pudo y con lágrimas en los ojos, la mejilla roja y algo de sangre saliéndole del labio y la nariz. Miró entonces a su agresor y le sonrió con altanería, cosa que molestó mucho al Duque y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió hacia ella pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué te pasa eh? -le miró con superioridad el mago de hielo - ¿De verdad te crees un hombre tratando de luchar con alguien que está claramente en desventaja? No eres más que basura, el título de Duque...no sé quién te lo dio pero debe ser la misma clase de escoria que tú, aunque no me extrañaría que te lo auto impusieras...-se llevó una patada en la cara, pero resistió, prefería aguantar él a que le pegara a Juvia, el tío era un simple y no se andaría con minucias si le hacías enfadar así que no tuvo más remedio, aunque bien a gusto se estaba quedando.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir mago de mierda? - le pisó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona – Sabes...en mi ciudad no permitimos la entrada a basura como vosotros, los magos no son bienvenidos aquí así que vamos a tener que echar algo de insecticida y exterminaros, cucarachas de mierda.

Gray emitió un sonido de lo que parecía ser una pequeña risa y eso enfadó mucho al Duque, que le pegó otra patada y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la silla, no sin antes mirar como la maga de agua estaba llorando a mares.

Se giró hacia sus lacayos y les ordenó:

-Informad a toda la ciudad de que esta noche habrá una ejecución, asistencia obligatoria -y se pudo percibir en sus ojos un brillo asesino.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;D


	13. Sucesos

LO SIENTOO ! Os pido mil perdones chicos, mil millones de perdones T_T Es que veréis, con los exámenes finales (que en Valencia no tenemos exámenes de septiembre los tenemos todos en Mayo - Junio - Julio) que tenía la mudanza de mi piso de estudiantes y que además tenía un viaje con una amiga a Barcelona no he tenido ni ganas ni tiempo para escribir nada, pero no os preocupéis que de que escribo, escribo, en serio u_u

Así que para compensar he hecho este capítulo un poco más largo y espero que os guste el rumbo de la historia, que ya está tomando forma y dirección :D

Y no os entretengo más, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews! ^^

Ah! Y FT es de Mashima ~~

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: Sucesos

Wendy, Charle y Meredith subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso con la esperanza de que sus amigos hubieran encontrado algo porque lo que era ellas...nada de nada. Decidieron dejar la planta baja y subir a ver si se encontraban por algún casual con ellos.

Tal cual había hecho el equipo Gruvia, entraban y salían cuidadosamente de las habitaciones pero no veían a nadie y tampoco encontraban nada sospechoso.

Observaron también el largo pasillo que conducía las escaleras hacia el último piso y se dirigieron hacia allí con mucho cuidado.

Se sorprendieron también al ver que sólo había una puerta y más aún cuándo la vieron abierta, pero, pegándose a la pared, se acercaron sin hacer el menor ruido.

Meredith le hizo una seña a Charle para que se asomara ella que era más pequeña y esta asintió con la cabeza acercándose al lugar indicado.

Miró tímidamente al interior del habitáculo pero no vio a nadie.

-Vía libre -señaló con el brazo y las dos chicas entraron dentro cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

Se pusieron a buscar por todas partes pero no encontraban nada extraño hasta que Meredith cayó en la cuenta de que ese era el despacho del desagradable Duque de Sandoval.

-Pero...si es su despacho -dijo Wendy con una ceja arqueada - ¿por qué tiene un vestido como este aquí? ¿O es que está por casarse con alguien?

-No...-la castaña se acercó al vestido y al tocarlo notó un temblor en todo su cuerpo, se sintió desfallecer...así que se alejó inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Charle

-Sí -espetó Meredith – pero por un momento, cuándo he tocado el vestido pensaba que mis poderes...sentí que no tenía ni magia ni energía en el cuerpo, ha sido raro...

Wendy se acercó para tocarlo pero justo en ese momento apareció Acuario junto a ella impidiéndoselo.

-Es el vestido de la fidelidad del perro -aclaró esta – me lo voy a llevar ahora mismo, pero escuchadme, tenéis que buscar a Gray y a Juvia-chan, el memo aquel les ha cogido a los dos y han dado la orden de ejecución hace ya unas cuantas horas, no sé cuándo lo harán pero no falta mucho y ninguno de los dos puede usar magia...les han encadenado con fibras de este vestido que absorbe y nulifica la energía.

Las chicas estaban horrorizadas pero en seguida supieron que no era momento para eso y mientras Acuario desaparecía con el vestido hacia el mundo espiritual, ellas se fueron escaleras abajo con la intención de encontrarles.

-Wendy, busca por la casa, si han salido es muy probable que ahora no haya casi nadie así que no habrá problema – ordenó mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras – yo iré hacia la plaza central, no sea que ya estén ahí, y si ves que no encuentras nada dirígete hacia allí y nos veremos – acabó de hablar y aceleró el paso para salir por la puerta más cercana; Wendy decidió mirar primero en las mazmorras por si acaso estaban allí, por lo que se dirigió hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto, Meredith corrió como si no hubiera mañana hacia la plaza del pueblo, pero procurando siempre ir por zonas no muy transitadas, aunque para la sorpresa de esta, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas.

Fue cuándo vio a toda esa gente plantada en la plaza del pueblo que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

**Juvia POV**

_Gray-sama...maldita sea, cómo no nos pudimos dar cuenta de que estaba allí, ¡piensa piensa piensa piensa! ¡Juvia piensa maldita sea! No puedo si quiera agarrarme de los pelos porque resulta que tengo las manos encadenadas a mi espalda con algún tipo de material que no me deja casi ni respirar...no puedo moverme y me cuesta abrir los ojos, pero tengo que hacer algo porque sino vamos a morir...¡no quiero perder a mi marido y quiero ver de nuevo a mi hija! Maldita sea..._

Giré como pude la cabeza para ver que a mi lado se encontraba Gray-sama con la cabeza en el hueco para la guillotina y me horroricé al darme cuenta de que además de él, yo estaba en las mismas.

Intenté echar un vistazo a mi alrededor y sólo pude ver un cúmulo de personas bajo el escenario donde iba a dar lugar nuestra muerte y en el mismo, un verdugo y un poco más allá en una especie de trono improvisado estaba el hijo de la madre que lo hizo mirándonos con soberbia y superioridad, como si este evento fuera una especie de espectáculo para entretener a los niños.

Volví a girar mi cabeza hacia Gray-sama e intenté llamar su atención, es que no le podía ver bien la cara porque la madera de la guillotina no me dejaba girar mucho la cabeza y además tampoco tenía tantas energías como para hacerlo.

-G...sama...-a penas pude decir eso y me entró tal frustración que cuándo Gray sama me miró con una cara dulce diciéndome que no llorara me sorprendí muchísimo.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Desde cuando? Yo...no podía decirle en el último momento que le amaba y que pasara lo que pasara lo haría...no podía, no tenía energías y me dolía todo, no había reparado en todo esto momentos antes...dios mío...no...

-Juvia -dijo Gray sama con cierto esmero, pero también con firmeza – todo saldrá bien...Ulheart está...en buenas manos -y me dio una de esas sonrisas gigantescas tan especiales que sólo a mi me dedicaba y que sólo él sabía hacer...no podía pensar en nada más, me corroía la furia por dentro, me moría de rabia, de ganas de matar a ese imbécil que nos estaba negando la existencia, quería matarlo con mis propias manos por hacerle eso a Gray sama y sobretodo, quería hacerle sufrir todo lo que tendría que sufrir Ulheart por crecer sin sus padres...no, eso no iba a pasar, todo iba a salir bien, tenía que tranquilizarme.

_Piensa en ello Juvia..._

No reparé que en ese momento el engendro se acercó a mí y se puso a mi altura, cogió con sus asquerosas manos mi mentón y lo levantó haciendo que su podrida cara quedara en frente de la mía, viéndole de esa manera, toda la grasienta y malformada faz que tenía.

No iba a quedarme quieta, tenía que demostrarle que iba a luchar hasta el último momento.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora eh? -me dijo acariciándome la mejilla - ¿Estás llorando por tu novio? No te preocupes, que lo trataremos de forma especial y tu serás una preciosa espectadora...-sonrió de tal forma que pude ver sus deformes y amarillos dientes que, de paso tiraban un tufo que me provocó unas arcadas que poco más y no le vomito encima ahí mismo. Una lástima...

Pero no me rendí, le miré todo lo mal que pude en ese momento y aunando fuerzas de donde no tenía, le escupí en la cara. Cerdo asqueroso. Ojalá mi saliva fuera ácido sulfúrico.

Evidentemente, lo siguiente fue un (cabe decirlo) buen puñetazo, sentí que mi labio inferior se inflamaba y también que empezaba a sangrarme a la par que la nariz. Bastardo de mierda...si no llego a estar así verías tu...cobarde...

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres! - se levantó y me volvió a dar una patada en la cara.

Ya no sentía nada pero no iba a darme por vencida, yo no iba a perder ante esa basura, lucharía por mi familia aunque tuviera que morir, y si tenía que morir, moriría luchando.

_Es una suerte que no me haya dado en el tronco...al menos...si me salvo, podré salvarle también...menos mal..._

**Gray POV**

No podía creerlo, joder, _¿cómo me puedo considerar un buen mago? Pero sobretodo...¿cómo mierda me puedo considerar un buen marido?_ _Juvia...aguanta mi vida, lo conseguiremos y después de todo te juro que te compensaré por todo el daño que estás sufriendo, por favor, Juvia, no_ _desistas, no mueras..._

-Eres...basura -conseguí decir a duras penas, maldito material, maldito hijo de perra, maldita sea toda esta escoria joder. _Cuando me suelte de esta mierda verás tu hijo de puta..._

Vi como dejaba de pegar a Juvia y me miraba a mi, al igual que ella, la madre que le parió...mi pequeña tenía la cara llena de magulladuras y sangre. Oh no, esto no se iba a quedar así, pagaría muy caro el hacerle daño y no me contentaría con sólo matarle...

Se estaba acercando a mi y como si no fuera previsible, me pegó una patada en la cara, pero no me dejé vencer tampoco. _Pégame todo lo que quieras escoria de mierda, ya verás tu cuándo no tenga la cosa esta en las manos..._

-Enfrentate a mi...escoria -le dije con una sonrisa, hace ya rato que descubrí que lo que más le molesta es que haya gente más fuerte y poderosa que él. _Te crees más que nadie ¿eh?_

-¿Acaso creéis que estáis en condiciones de decirme esas cosas? - soltó una sonora carcajada que me hizo mirarle con odio - ¡Deberíais suplicar por vuestras vidas! ¡Escuchadme plebeyos! ¡Este es el castigo por ir en contra de mi voluntad!¡Nunca olvidéis que yo soy la ley y quién desobedezca la ley debe morir inmediatamente! -volvió a sonar esa maldita carcajada amarillenta.

-Pues qué pena – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, no puede ser...-Porque te pienso dar la paliza de tu vida, estoy harta de esconderme de todo y de todos, no pienso dejar que me pisotees como te venga en gana...padre.

**Normal POV**

Casi se podía ver cómo las caras de Gray y Juvia se desencajaban ante la sorpresa. Y no sólo las de ellos dos, sino también las de mucha gente que bien conocía a Meredith como la salvadora que les alimentaba, la única que tenía magia en esa ciudad condenada.

Todos se preguntaban cómo podía ser una persona tan bonita y buena hija de una sabandija tan asquerosa como el Duque de Sandoval.

El hombre miró a su hija con asco y rencor.

-¿No te parece suficiente? -le dijo la chica – Sólo porque la envidia te corroe por dentro por no tener magia...eres un cerdo egoísta.

-¿Envidia? -sonó una carcajada estruendosa -¿voy a tener yo una envidia de una niñata?

-Tu sabrás...-dijo Meredith con la cabeza en alto -pero lo que no voy a tolerar más es que hagas sufrir a todo un pueblo sólo por tus macabros deseos. De verdad que me da asco y vergüenza llamarte padre.

El Duque se puso rojo de la rabia y mandó a sus guardaespaldas que la atacaran, que la quería viva para darle el mismo un merecido.

Y Meredith no se lo pensó más, mientras el duque dio su orden, ella creó con un gran remolino de tierra, provocando que la mayoría de las personas sintieran un notorio terremoto bajo sus pies, pero nadie se movió de la plaza.

El golpe, por sorpresa del Duque, no fue dirigido a él sino a los dos magos de Fairy Tail, provocando así que el escenario se moviera y comenzara a desplomarse; Meredith aprovechó el revuelo y fue a desatar el hilo del vestido que mantenía a Gray sin poderes, y este al conseguirlo fue rápidamente y como pudo hacia su mujer para quitarle los suyos al tiempo que la cuchilla de la guillotina caía hacia la parte inferior. Los dos miraron la cuchilla con un nudo en la garganta pero eso sí, con mucho alivio.

-G..Gray-sama...-dijo esta mirando con ojos llorosos de felicidad.

El mago de hielo abrazó a Juvia como nunca antes y ella por su parte le devolvió el gesto, mirando agradecida a la castaña.

Meredith, sin embargo, cayó al suelo cansada y les sonrió.

-Tenéis que hacerlo...confío en vosotros...-miró hacia el castillo -Wendy aún está allí pero...lo conseguiréis, porque...sois magos de Fairy Tail.

-Meredith -le dijo Gray acercándose a ella, al igual que la maga de agua -No nos habías dicho que el malnacido ese era tu padre...

-Lo siento...-respondió ella- no quería mentiros pero me daba mucha vergüenza y...

-Está bien -dijo Juvia con una sonrisa mientras la cogía del hombro – no tienes por qué darnos explicaciones y además no es el momento, ven.

Juvia la cogió y se la llevó lejos de allí, pidiéndole a unos aldeanos que la cuidaran y después volvió al lado de Gray.

-Juvia -la miró significativamente y ella asintió.

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla preparados para acabar de un solo golpe.

El duque de Sandoval juraría nunca haber tenido tanto miedo en su vida como cuándo vio acercarse a esos dos magos, lentamente y con esas miradas asesinas que parecían venir el mismo infierno.

El duque de Sandoval jamás sintió tanto dolor como cuando el ataque combinado de los dos magos le dio de lleno, llevándose con él a varios guardaespaldas que con miedo le protegían.

Y por último, la ciudad de Lilia nunca olvidaría jamás a los magos que una vez liberaron sus vidas bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Natsu y compañía se quedaron estupefactos ante la historia que les estaban contando sus amigos a través del transmisor.

-Entonces habéis encontrado otro...-dijo el pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa -¡Menudos sois! ¡Joder, que bien! ¡Gray te daba un beso si no estuvieras al otro lado de la pantalla!

-No gracias -le miró con mueca de asco mientras los demás reían ante el comentario -Agh...-le dio un escalofrío.

-Eso no es todo Natsu-san -dijo Wendy con cierta impaciencia y a la vez muy feliz, el equipo Natsu miró el holograma con cierta sorpresa – eh...veréis, mientras estábamos buscando a Gray-san y a Juvia-san en el castillo, investigamos un poco y descubrimos unos papeles que contenían los nombres de los objetos que faltan.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Natsu? ¿Esto funciona? Oe...-Gray empezó a darle palmadas a su transmisor.

-Gray-sama, el transmisor funciona bien, no le pegue que entonces perderemos la comunicación.

-Ah...bueno...es que como no contestan...

-¿Hola? ¿Lucy-san? - esta vez fue Wendy la que preguntó.

Fue entonces que al otro lado del transmisor del equipo Gray, pudieron ver cómo Natsu cogía a Lucy por la cintura y le daba un abrazo tan cargado de emoción que casi la estruja.

-Na..Natsu...me..me muero...-dijo esta intentando alejarse de el para poder respirar, pero sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por la felicidad de él.

Natsu la soltó un poco pero no dejó de abrazarla, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su amiga.

-¡Wendy, eres la mejor! ¡Aye!-dijo Happy pero al ver la cara de Charle rectificó -¡Aye! ¡Charle-chan también es la mejor mejor!

-Tu arreglalo ahora, estúpido gato...-y se fue del campo de visión del transmisor con lo que Happy se quedó con lágrimas en los ojos y con un aura negra rodeándole.

-¡Charleeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Nooooo!

Todos rieron ante esto y volvieron a retomar el tema mientras el gato azul seguía a lo suyo en una esquina.

-Pero...-dijo Juvia con los papeles en la mano – parece ser que el decimotercero no está...

-¿Cómo que no? -Preguntó Erza con el ceño fruncido – bueno, de todas formas decidnos los que están y nos los apuntamos.

Lucy, que ya no mantenía contacto físico con Natsu (pero no estaba tampoco muy lejos de él) sacó su pluma y la libreta de notas del proceso, preparada para apuntar.

-La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea, pero preguntaremos luego a los demás equipos a ver si ellos saben algo...-respondió Charle, que volvía a estar en pantalla, pero al ver que Happy se acercaba para hablarle le giraba la cara y este volvía a quedarse en las sombras deprimido.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estáis? -preguntó Lucy intentando ver más de lo que permitía el transmisor.

-En casa de Meredith – Gray la señaló y esta hizo una reverencia y posteriormente sonrió -nos ha ofrecido descansar aquí un poco.

-Es que después de todo...-dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona mientras le pegaba codazos al mago de hielo – Juvia-chan necesitará descansar un poco...ya que van a ser papás por segunda vez...

Hubo otro silencio en ambos lados.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Los dos futuros padres se pusieron rojos mientras todos les soltaban comentarios desde molestos para picar a Gray (Natsu) hasta las más bonitas felicitaciones.

-Desde luego, tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh stripper? -Natsu le miró con una sonrisa pervertidamente maliciosa – No quiero imaginarme como seduces a Juvia...-y empezó a imitarle de una forma graciosa pero según el moreno, humillante.

-¡Callate cretino! -le gritó Gray poniendo su cara roja en primer plano ante el transmisor.

-¡Gray es un pervertido! ¡Aye! -concretó el gato azul que olvidó su depresión momentánea.

-¡Que noooo!

-¿No estaréis peleando verdad? -respondió Erza con la mirada centelleante.

-N..no – y los tres sonrieron forzosamente ante la mujer, que asintió con la cabeza en gesto de aprobación.

-Eso me parecía -dijo con una sonrisa -De todas formas, me alegro mucho por vosotros...y por mí, me gusta la idea de entrenar más discípulos.

-Pe...¿perdón? -consiguió vocalizar Gray con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No esperarás que tus hijos se hagan fuerte saltando por las praderas ¿no?

Juvia y Gray se quedaron con los ojos que casi se les salían de las órbitas pero no se atrevían a replicarle nada.

-Pobrecillos...-decía Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

-Espero que no les haga lo mismo a los nue...míos -Natsu se corrigió en seguida y muy sonrojado al ver que estaba muy cerca de Lucy. No quería que ella le escuchara diciendo algo tan vergonzoso, sin embargo Lucy sí lo escuchó y aunque se prometió no hacerse ilusiones con su amigo...eso la dejó un poco consternada.

-_Natsu...¿Iba a decir nuestros...? Lucy, ya vale, a lo mejor ni si quiera se refería a ti, idiota. Olvídalo ya jopé que sino sólo acabarás haciéndote daño...-_al darse cuenta que estaba poniéndose triste sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos y sonrió de nuevo – tu nunca descansas Erza.

-Mujer, ya me dirás tu...-dijo esta cruzándose de brazos como si el hecho de tener que entrenar a los hijos de Gruvia fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Al...al menos deja que crezcan un poco...-dijo Juvia abrazando su barriga.

Todos rieron ante esto mientras que los dos tórtolos se sonrojaban de sobremanera.

-De verdad...-Charle negó con la cabeza -dios los cría y ellos se juntan...

-Ah pero...-dijo Lucy poniendo cara de preocupación-no le habrá pasado nada ¿no? Digo, después de todo lo que habéis sufrido y tal...-bajó la mirada -Juvia-chan...siento que te tengas que poner en riesgo en tu estado...por favor...cuídate mucho ¿vale?

Gray miró a su mujer con dulzura al ver que esta le sonreía felizmente.

-Ay, Lucy, de verdad ¿eh? - le guiñó el ojo mientras se masajeaba el vientre– Juvia es más fuerte que esto, y pase lo que pase no dejará que nadie toque ni a Gray-sama ni a sus hijos, porque quién ose acercarse aunque sea a cinco kilómetros con malas intenciones sufrirá el más terrible de los dolores...-a medida que hablaba su semblante se tornaba más amenazador, de hecho en esos momentos parecía tan mezquina que todos retrocedieron varios pasos inconscientemente, pero en seguida recuperó su sonrisa, así que se relajaron un poco -pero no te preocupes, si lo dices también por lo de la cara se me pasará en unos días, Wendy se ha encargado de curarme bien.

Gray suspiró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Va...vale...-Lucy le sonrió -de todas formas...¡felicidades!

-Gracias Lucy – dijo Gray en nombre de los dos para después dirigirle una mirada de rencor a Natsu, todavía se acordaba el mini baile que le había hecho para imitarle.

-Ejem...-Erza le volvió a mirar mal

-¿Por dónde íbamos...? - cortó Wendy sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Etto...los documentos, los documentos...-puntualizó Meredith

-Cierto, cierto -Natsu se tornó más serio y prestó atención a Juvia.

-Bueno, a ver -Juvia empezó a hablar mientras miraba los papeles – primero vamos a repasar lo que sabemos: la teoría de la relación entre los objetos que Lucy-chan había dicho queda más que confirmada, sin embargo no sabemos aún con qué fin...

-A lo mejor al final del todo se lo tiene que poner todo ¿no? -dijo Meredith echando un vistazo por encima a la lista de objetos.

-Tiene toda la pinta...-dijo Gray haciendo lo mismo que la castaña.

-Pero vamos a ver mamuts, cetáceos, cornuscopios...-dijo Erza con una vena en la frente - ¿no tenéis dos dedos de frente como para pensar que si una mísera fibra de ese vestido os ha dejado casi k.o el vestido entero debe ser la muerte absoluta?

-Ah...claro -Gray, Meredith y Natsu golpearon su puño con la mano, acababan de caer en eso.

-¡No me digas que tu también lo habías pensado cenutrio! - esta vez fue Lucy la que gritó con una vena en la frente dirigiéndose a Natsu.

-Es que...¡para que va a servir un vestido si no es para eso joer! -se defendió el pelirrosa.

-¡Aye! -aportó el minino.

Lucy le miró con una cara de "¿seriously?" total pero pasó de el para centrarse en su amiga.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo...-Juvia se hizo escuchar – teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos para qué es todo esto...no tenemos más remedio que seguir recolectando información, pero al menos ya tenemos una lista de los 12 primeros: El vestido, el lazo, la coleta, el espejo y el peine, estos son los 5 que ya tenemos...le siguen La pulsera de oro, Los pendientes de oro, El perfume, Los zapatos blancos, El anillo de oro, El velo azul y Las medias blancas.

-Parecen los ítems de una novia, ¿no creéis? -dijo Wendy meditando tras escuchar de la boca de su amiga todos los objetos.

-Pues la verdad...-dijo Erza con los dos dedos pulgar e índice en el mentón mientras lo analizaba.

-Es que mientras más lo mires, más parece que te lo tengas que poner al final -dijo Gray -¡Es verdad! -continuó al ver las miradas de soslayo que le dirigían los demás.

-Bueno, de todas formas -Natsu les miró a todos seriamente -tenéis que tener cuidado porque el que tengamos otro objeto tan pronto no garantiza que los demás sean fáciles de encontrar.

-Además ya hemos visto que hay personas que conocen su existencia y usan el poder del objeto en propio beneficio -aportó Lucy mientras anotaba un par de cosas en la libretita.

-A todo esto, ¿al final que ha pasado con tu padre? -le preguntó Erza a Meredith, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Pues...-dijo esta con una sonrisa -lo hemos denunciado a las autoridades y estamos a la espera de su llegada, de momento les tenemos a todos en los calabozos.

-Pero creo que preferirán estar allí a volver a ver a estos dos -dijo Charle divertida.

-¡Daban mucho miedo! -aportó Wendy

-Bu..bueno -dijo Juvia cortando -no os preocupéis por eso, ahora lo importante es decidir hacia dónde iremos cada uno.

-Nosotros ahora estamos en Deep Purple -informó Natsu -deberíais cubrir un poco más la zona norte...

-En ese caso podríais ir hacia Dolohov...-dijo Meredith -es una ciudad relativamente cercana conocida por su riqueza en oro, quién sabe...

-Bueno, habrá que intentarlo -dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien pues, entonces, ya que hemos aclarado todo, avisaremos a los demás antes de irnos hacia allí.

-Sí, nosotros no nos quedaremos mucho tampoco -dijo Erza – no hemos encontrado mucha cosa así que...

-Vale, entonces nos vemos, ¡mucha suerte! -dijo Juvia sonriendo

-¡A vosotros también! -Dijo Erza

-¡Y cuída tu estado Juvia! -puntualizó Lucy

-¡Charleee!

La transmisión se cerró y se fueron cada uno a sus tareas sin pensarlo dos veces. Bueno, quizá no todos porque Happy se quedó con las ganas de que su querida Exceed le perdonara por lo de antes pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad llamada Cold Wine, el equipo Mirajane se encontraba en el hostal en el que habían conseguido habitación y acababan de cerrar comunicación con Gray y compañía, que les había explicado su historia y su situación, omitiendo el detalle del nuevo embarazo de Juvia.

-Se están centrando mucho en los objetos -dijo Cana bebiendo algo de ron de su cantimplora.

-Mujer, es que eso es lo que estamos buscando -le dijo Lisanna con una ceja fruncida -no pretenderás que busquemos mariposas.

-No me refiero a eso idiota -le dijo cruzándose los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Las dos hermanas la miraron sin entender.

-A ver...ahora vamos un paso por delante, pero ¿os habéis parado a pensar que a lo mejor no somos los únicos que los buscan? ¿Qué pasa con el que despertó a Lucy? ¿Y si lo que pretende es conseguir esos objetos para que nosotros no demos con ellos? Yo creo que nosotras deberíamos centrarnos más en ese punto, ya que los otros tres equipos están buscando lo importante ahora...podríamos investigar seriamente el origen de todo esto.

-La verdad es que es un buen punto de vista -dijo Mirajane pensativa -creo que tienes razón, pero...¿quién podría odiar a Lucy hasta ese punto?

-Más aún...-las otras dos miraron a Lisanna -¿quién podría estar al tanto de la situación de Lucy hasta ese punto? Su estado era un completo secreto que ni a los más nuevos en Fairy Tail les contamos, por supuesto que los ajenos al gremio no tenían porque saber nada.

-Entonces ¿quieres decir que el que la despertó tuvo en el pasado algún contacto con ella? -preguntó Cana

-Es posible que hayan luchado contra ella o contra Natsu...a lo mejor se quería vengar de él usando a Lucy, eso lo veo más probable.

-La verdad es que sí...-dijo Cana -tiene mucho sentido, pero volvamos al punto de que el, llamémosle "Despertador", quitó el sello a Lucy...esa persona debe ser realmente cercana al gremio o incluso podría haberse infiltrado para averiguar.

-¿Os acordáis de Mest? -dijo Mirajane y las otras dos asintieron – pues...me da que la persona que entró podría haber tenido algún poder por el estilo.

-O también podría haber pagado a alguien con ese tipo de poderes para no ensuciarse las manos – aportó Lisanna

-También es cierto. Pero entonces realmente debe odiar a Natsu o a Lu-chan, porque llegar incluso al extremo de pagar a alguien...

-Eso es cierto también...-asintió Lisanna

-Pero a ver...-dijo Cana Pensativa – si lo pensamos bien, sólo puede ser una de las personas que estuvieron allí en el momento en el que se lanzó la maldición, cualquiera de ellos, descontándonos a nosotros y a los magos santos, podría ser alguien de Sabertooth, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quattro Puppy o Mermaid Heel...porque tampoco me parece que los del mini gremio de Jellal hayan hecho nada.

-En eso tienes razón, de hecho, los que me inspiran más desconfianza los de Sabertooth y Raven Tail -dijo Lisanna

-Raven Tail...es posible...-murmuró la albina mayor -deberíamos empezar por ahí, tenemos a Raven Tail, el gremio que se creó expresamente para luchar contra Fairy Tail y que cuyo maestro es, además hijo de nuestro maestro, por lo tanto nos conoce bien.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas -dijo Lisanna teniéndose en la cama.

-Muy bien, pues entonces vamos al gremio, hay que hablar con el maestro y con Laxus -dijo Cana

-Deberíamos descansar un poco y después empezar con energías -dijo Mira con una sonrisa -así cuándo pillemos al imbécil que le ha hecho eso a Lu-chan suplicará por su vida -y su mirada, antes dulce, se tornó completamente oscura, provocando que su hermana y Cana se acercaran disimuladamente a la puerta para intentar no estar en un radio de 12 km de ella.

En otra ciudad de Fiore, mientras, un grupo bastante ruidoso caminaba por las calles de Deep Purple sin dirección aparente.

-Bueno, en realidad deberíamos abastecernos de comida y algo para beber antes de irnos a otra ciudad -opinó Erza mirando al frente.

-Bueno, por lo pronto devolvamos los libros que robó Happy a la biblioteca -dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y volviendo a hablar de eso, deja que los lleve yo, Lucy...-dijo Natsu intentando cogerle los tres gordos libros de las manos pero ella le hizo la cobra y se alejó.

-¡Que no! -y volvió a darse la vuelta para alejarlos de su pelirrosa cuándo notó que perdía el equilibrio y, de paso, los libros de las manos -¡Kyaaa!

Lucy cayó al suelo a la par que también lo hacía otra persona.

-¡Lucy! -Natsu corrió hacia ella y se agachó mirándola con curiosidad -¿Estás bien?

-Sí...-dijo ella frotándose el trasero como pudo -pero...-miró al frente para ver a una chica sentada en el suelo, de donde cogió una hoja -etto...eso es...perdona pero...

-¿Esto lo has compuesto tu? -le preguntó de pronto. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, una voz bonita que quedaba realmente bien con su aspecto físico: Era alta y esbelta y tenía un precioso pelo castaño claro rizado que caía en ondas por su espalda; sus ojos eran verdes como el musgo y se podía ver que era una persona realmente cuidadosa con su aspecto físico.

Lucy incluso pensó que debía ser una modelo o algo, porque incluso su ropa era bonita: llevaba un vestido verde ultramar de palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas acompañado de unas bonitas sandalias de tacón de color negro.

Los Magnolianos la miraron impresionados, era realmente hermosa...

-Perdona...-dijo ella tendiéndole la mano para levantarse.

Estaban tan embelesados con ella que absolutamente ninguno se dio cuenta de que la chica se levantó del suelo para después ofrecerle su ayuda a la rubia.

-Ah...no...yo...-Lucy estaba sonrojada y no sabía que decir -lo...lo siento mucho, no miraba y...

-No te preocupes -dijo con una sonrisa -pero tienes que contestar mi pregunta.

-¿Eh?

La cogió de las manos y con los ojos brillantes y cargados de emoción.

-¿Has compuesto tu esta canción? Por favor, ¡dímelo!

-S..si...-respondió con timidez.

La chica soltó las manos de Lucy y después se agachó y empezó a rocoger los libros, siendo ayudada por Natsu, que aún seguía agachado.

Lucy miraba la escena con algo de envidia, no podía dejar de pensar que incluso Natsu que suele pasar de las mujeres se estaba fijando en ella y estaba segura que le parecía preciosa.

No, no podía pensar en eso, estaba fuera de lugar.

-Ah...gracias...-le dijo Lucy dejando de lado esos pensamientos mientras entre Erza y Natsu cargaban con los pesados tomos que antes se había empeñado por sus narices llevar ella, sin embargo la misteriosa y guapa chica que acababan de conocer tenía en sus manos el diario de la rubia y sobre él, una hoja que los tres amigos de la rubia identificaron como "la canción" que su amiga había compuesto.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro entendía la reacción de la recién llegada.

-Perdonadme -dijo ella haciendo una reverencia -soy una maleducada...me llamo Molly Deschanel y junto a mi marido, formamos un dueto musical, así que es por eso que me he quedado bastante impresionada con tu canción...ehm...

-Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia -dijo esta entendiendo que le estaba preguntando su nombre y cogiendo los dos objetos que la cantante le tendía -yo...ellos son Natsu Dragneel -este hizo como pudo una reverencia con la cabeza – Erza Scarlet -ella sí que se inclinó debidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro – y Happy -este le dedicó un "Aye" de los suyos, preguntándole si por algún casual no quería pescado.

-Eh...no, la verdad es que no me apetece mucho...-respondió la chica con una gota en la cabeza -¡pero de todas formas, Lucy-chan! ¿Te puedo llamar así no? -la rubia asintió un poco consternada ante la efusividad de Molly -¿por qué no te presentas al FMF?

-¿FMF? -preguntó Lucy

-¿Qué es eso? -recalcó Natsu

-¿Concurso? - acabó de puntualizar Erza con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si no se come no me sirve, aye...-dijo Happy con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Molly sonrió ante el panorama y continuó hablando.

-Fiore Music Festival. Es muy conocido por estos lares...dicen que quién sale ganador acaba teniendo muchísima suerte en su carrera musical, es por eso que mi marido y yo nos vamos a presentar. Lo hacemos bien pero a penas tenemos fama y bueno...uno tiene que vivir de algo...por eso. De todas formas ¡es una oportunidad para darte a conocer también pequeña compositora!

-Pero si yo...-Lucy se sonrojó a más no poder primero por el comentario de la castaña y segundo por imaginarse cantando delante de toda la gente.

-Además este año se ha hablado de un premio diferente -continuó -dicen que es un objeto mágico especial y único, aunque la verdad no sé que puede ser...

-Un objeto...-dijo Erza sorprendida mirando a sus nakama.

-Mágico...-puntualizó Natsu con los ojos abiertos de par en par -Oye, Molly...¿no sabes nada más acerca de ese objeto? Intenta recordar cualquier cosa, por favor.

La castaña se quedó un poco sorprendida pero suspiró para después cara de pena.

-Lo siento chicos...no lo sé, yo sólo me he preocupado por practicar...pero si tenéis curiosidad ¿por qué no os presentáis e intentáis ganar? Estoy segura que con esa canción tenéis muchas posibilidades, es una letra espléndida, de verdad que me ha llegado al corazón Lucy-chan.

La mencionada se sonrojó y bajó la mirada con un poco de vergüenza mientras Natsu ahora se moría de curiosidad por saber cuál era esa famosa canción que ni a él había dicho que había acabado.

-Pero si queréis ganar tan desesperadamente -dijo Natsu con cierto recelo -¿por qué quieres que Lucy se presente?

La chica le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el pelirrosa se sonrojara un poco, pero se desquitó de la idea en seguida.

-Pues porque soy amante de la música y del arte -los otros se quedaron igual así que intentó explicarse mejor – como me gusta tanto...me gusta que todas las cosas talentosas se den a conocer, soy de las que opinan que se puede aprender de todo.

Los magnolianos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, no sabían por qué pero sentían que podían fiarse de ella, aún así Natsu se dijo a si mismo que estaría alerta. No dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a Lucy.

-Tenemos que intentarlo -dijo Erza a sus nakamas, captando su atención y desviando de sus pensamientos al mago de fuego -no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad porque no sabemos si es uno de ellos o no.

-Ya...eso es cierto...-dijo Lucy mientras Natsu estaba pensativo.

-¿No será que sólo te apetece participar porque te gusta estar en los escenarios Erza? -Happy dio en el clavo porque Erza se puso nerviosa y aunque lo negó como puso, era más que evidente que le hacía mucha ilusión.

Así que al final optó por hacer un puchero y girar la cara para que los demás no vieran su sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar que los demás sonrieran ante su reacción.

-De..de todas formas hay que intentarlo -dijo esta dándose la vuelta por completo.

-Escuchad -dijo Molly con una sonrisa -¿por qué no me acompañáis al auditorio? Podemos conversar mejor allí que en medio de la calle, de hecho me dirigía hacia allí antes de tropezar con vosotros. Está muy cerca.

-A mi me parece bien -dijo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas -a lo mejor recuerdas alguna cosa de camino.

-No creo...lo siento mucho Natsu-san ^^u

-De todas formas...-dijo Erza que había noqueado momentos antes a Happy , que ahora yacía en el hombro de esta – cuéntanos un poco más sobre ti.

-Pues...como os he dicho antes, mi marido Ren y yo hacemos un dúo y hemos llegado hace unas semanas a la ciudad para practicar antes del festival. Es por eso que hemos pedido el auditorio para poder ensayar por las tardes -dijo – ¿y vosotros? No parece que estéis aquí por el FMF...

-No, la verdad -dijo Natsu dejando claro a los demás que le dejaran hablar a él -somos magos de Fairy Tail y estamos en busca de unos objetos que podrían ser la cura para la enfermedad de Lucy...

Molly miró sorprendida a su nueva amiga y se tapó la boca con la mano derecha del asombro.

-Dios mío...-estaba consternada – tan joven...pe..pero entonces ¿creéis que el objeto del concurso puede ser uno de los que estáis buscando? ¿Es eso?

-No lo sabemos -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tristona – pero por eso vamos a intentar participar.

-Tenemos que averiguarlo -acabó de explicar Erza – pero te agradeceríamos que no contaras esto a nadie más.

-Oh, por favor, soy una tumba -dijo esta haciendo una imitación del cierre de una cremallera en su boca – os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, sólo tenéis que pedirnoslo.

-Muchas gracias Molly-san -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – eres muy buena persona.

Ella le sonrió y se detuvo en frente de la puerta de un gran edificio marrón.

Molly abrió la puerta indicándoles que pasaran y los magos vieron en el interior a un joven y guapo hombre que, según Lucy, estaba tanteando algunas teclas del enorme piano de cola que estaba encima del escenario.

-¡Ren, cariño! -dijo Molly corriendo hacia el hombre con la misma efusividad que había mostrado hasta entonces.

El hombre, nada más acercarse ella la paró poniéndole una mano en la frente y la miró con mucha dureza ocasionando que se tranquilizara y que hiciera unos graciosos pucheros a la par que de cruzaba de brazos.

Los demás se quedaron un poco aturdidos ante la diferencia de personalidades de los dos.

Ren se paró y cogiendo a Molly de los hombros les dedicó una sonrisa de alguien amable y sin lugar a dudas, la de una persona tranquila y paciente.

-Perdonad a Molly por favor, ella siempre es muy enérgica, así que si os ha causado...

-¡Para nada!-interrumpió Lucy negando efusivamente con las manos y sonriendo -¡todo lo contrario! Nos ha ayudado mucho...

-Jo cari, eres muy malo conmigo -Molly hizo de nuevo un puchero a su marido mientras el le sonreía.

-Me llamo Ren, aunque seguramente ya lo sepáis.

-Ellos son Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Happy -dijo Molly y cada uno de ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia -He descubierto que Lucy-chan tiene un talento especial para componer canciones -Ren la miró sorprendido -me encantaría que me enseñaras a cantarla...¿podría ser?

Lucy se quedó parada ante eso y negó de nuevo de una forma muy efusiva.

-No...yo...es que...la canción no es...bueno...no es para ser cantada...-dijo un poco apenada.

-¿Cómo que no? En el momento en el que pensaste hasta las partituras pensaste que era para ser cantada y deberías enseñarla al mundo, es realmente bonita -le comentó Molly con una sonrisa dulce -si no quieres que la cante yo también podrías cantarla tu, ¿qué me dices?

-¿¡Q..qué? ¡No! -su cara se volvió un farolillo -Es decir...no, yo...bueno...

-¿Por qué no Lucy? -preguntó Happy inocentemente, que ya había despertado de su corto coma – yo te he oído cantar en la ducha y ¡lo haces muy bien! ¡Aye!

Después de unos minutos de silencio...

-¿¡Que tu qué? -le gritaron a la vez enfadados Lucy y Natsu.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción simultánea se miraron y ambos bajaron la cabeza sonrojados.

-Te - Happy se tapó su siniestra y maléfica sonrisa con la patita mientras Natsu y Lucy le pegaban una patada cada uno mandándolo a volar fuera del recinto.

Los demás no pudieron más que reír ante el suceso.

-De todas formas – dijo Ren bajando junto a su mujer del escenario -Aunque Molly es así de impulsiva y efusiva, tiene mucho talento musical así que si ella dice que tu canción era muy buena no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo es, quizá deberías intentarlo.

Lucy se sonrojó ante el comentario, provocando que un celoso Natsu le dirigiera una mirada algo atemorizante al cantante, que se quedó un poco sorprendido ante su actitud, pero después sonrió entendiendo un poco lo que estaba pasando. Natsu giró la cara sonrojado.

-Bueno -dijo Erza sonriendo y poniendo los brazos en jarra, con una mirada decidida -para saber si ese objeto es uno de los que estamos buscando habrá que participar – Happy, Natsy y Lucy asintieron -y lo único que tenemos para participar es la canción que ha compuesto Lucy – volvieron a asentir – así que tendremos que hacer un casting para ver quién de nosotros va a cantarla – asintieron de nuevo.

Espera. Lucy acabó de procesar en su cabeza lo que Erza estaba diciendo.

-¿¡Queee?

-¡Muy bien pues! -dijo Molly emocionada- ¡Entonces Ren y yo seremos los jueces! ¡Vamos a sacar lo mejor de vosotros!

-Id pensando entonces alguna canción que os sepáis y según vuestras aptitudes os diremos quién tiene que aprenderse la canción de Lucy-san.

-Dios mío, en qué me he metido...-murmuró Lucy con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba la hoja que sostenía en su mano.

-A todo esto...¿Sabéis leer una partitura? -preguntó Molly sonriendo

-Parti...-repitió Natsu parpadeando mientras giraba la cabeza intentando encontrar la respuesta en algún lugar de su cabeza.

-Partura...-Erza se cogió con los dedos índice y pulgar el mentón, reflexionando sobre la pregunta.

-Eh...¿eso se come? -preguntó Happy con una sonrisa.

Ren y Molly se quedaron en un significativo silencio mientras Lucy, que se esperaba algo así se hizo facepalm mientras una enorme gota resbalaba sobre su cabeza.

-Pero cómo demonios me he metido en este lío...

Continuará...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro tiempo :D


	14. Casting

Buenos días! No te tenido muchos comentarios del capítulo anterior...TT_TT ¡Pero espero que en este os esmeréis más que si no no actualizo más ¬¬!

De todas formas, antes de empezar a leer este capítulo, tenéis que saber que Natsu y Erza cantarán una canción, yo he seleccionado unas que les quedan la mar de bien pero claro, las voces son un poco diferentes. Lo que tenéis que hacer antes de leer es escucharlas al menos una vez para haceros una idea y cuándo vaya a cantar la persona en cuestión, mientras transcurra la acción podéis escucharlo al mismo tiempo :D

Las voces, como he dicho no son para que digáis "estas son las voces", pero si son una aproximación de lo "bien" que cantan :)

Os dejo aquí los links:

-Erza:watch?v=AY8SH6q2rI4&feature=plcp

-Natsu: watch?v=jmyjItF-bLE&feature=plcp

Tenéis que poner www punto youtube punto com barra y después la url de cada video, que sino, no os encontrará la página. (lo siento, no me deja insertarlo de otra forma u-u)

Y de nuevo, espero que os guste y que esta vez sí me comentéis mucho oko? :3

FT es de mashima ~~

PD: abajo del todo están las traducciones de las dos canciones.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13: Casting

Molly y Ren no supieron qué hacer ni decir cuándo llegaron a la conclusión de que la única que sabía leer una partitura no quería cantar.

-Muy bien pues -dijo la castaña -entonces si alguno de vosotros sabe cantar bien, habrá que enseñarle la melodía para que se la aprenda sin tocar la partitura...es la única manera.

-Pues otra no queda no...-dijo su marido suspirando.

Estaban sentados en la primera fila de asientos del auditorio mientras en el escenario estaban los cuatro magos, esperando a que los dos cantantes les llamara para empezar el casting.

Hacía ya unos días que habían conocido a los cantantes y les habían dejado un margen para que se prepararan algo con lo que pudiera impresionarles para poder participar en el concurso, así que durante los días siguientes cada uno estaba a su rollo practicando y, a su vez, intentando que los demás no les descubrieran. Ahora había llegado la hora y tenían que ser rápidos porque sólo quedaban cinco días para el concurso y si todo salía bien, podrían empezar incluso a practicar la canción de Lucy.

-Muy bien pues...entonces Erza san será la primera en actuar -dijo Molly con una sonrisa -¿necesitas algún instrumento en particular? Podemos tocar alguno si lo necesitas...

-No, no, simplemente poned esta base -les dio un casette que Molly metió en el aparato -cuándo quieras Erza-san.

-No me preguntes por qué lleva un casette encima -dijo Lucy parándolo con la mano al ver que Natsu estaba a punto de hacerlo.

La pelirroja se posicionó al frente y ante el asombro de los dos cantantes hizo cambio de armadura y al terminar la transformación pudieron observarla con un traje tradicional japonés marrón, pero versión corto y...en fin versión Erza.

La maga cogió el micrófono de su soporte e hizo una reverencia y empezó a hablar:

-Esta es una canción de Ukyo, una de mis cantantes favoritas...-dijo con una concentración absoluta – es la canción que trata sobre una carta de amor escrita en un okonomiyaki...ejm ejm -se acabó de aclarar la garganta y haciendo malabares con las manos (como dramatizando la canción hasta la muerte) empezó a cantar – suteta anata wo uragu janai gaaaa...-apretó los puños con fuerza y dramatismo - osana na jimi ga meishimitaaaa – alargó la palma de la mano mientras se inclinaba hacia delante siempre con el mayor dramatismo del mundo - donto aranami ika ebi hota tee iake ni soosuga kobashiiiii – puso recta y alargó las manos hacia el cielo - iaiteee iruionchiii hore ta anata no usooo atsui omoiga sabenai uchiniiiiiii... - volvió a apretar el el puño dramáticamente -okonomiyaaakiiii, okonomiyaaakiiiiiii kaiiiitaaaa lavuretaaaaaaaaaa! -abrió las manos en abanico como si la última nota alta fuera de lo más descomunal y preciosa.

Por último, hizo una reverencia sonriendo orgullosa por su gran actuación pero se quedó un poco desconcertada cuándo no oyó ningún aplauso por lo que alzó la mirada y observó a sus nakama petrificados en el sitio, descoloridos, volteó a ver a los dos jueces y estos estaban con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y completamente petrificados.

Erza sonrió con orgullo creyendo que había impactado por lo bien que lo había hecho.

-Gracias, gracias -dijo mandándoles besitos mientras con la otra mano se tocaba el corazón -no esperaba que os gustara tanto...yo...-se puso una mano en la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas -...oh, estoy tan...emocionada...gracias...

Molly y Ren giraron sus cabezas cual robots y se miraron el uno al otro para después mirar a la Titania, que seguía en su mundo de yupi emocionándose por haberlo hecho "genial".

-Eh...Erza-san...-masculló Ren cuándo pudo ya por fin mover la boca de la parálisis momentánea -va..vamos a ver cómo lo hacen los demás también...

Erza se giró de improvisto mirándole con repentina agresividad provocando que se echara un poco para atrás dándose con el respaldo del asiento, pero la pelirroja en seguida cambió la mirada por una sonrisa y les hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, después se bajó hacia las sillas donde los dos cantantes estaban y se sentó al lado de Molly.

-_Erza-san da miedo..._-pensó Ren suspirando aliviado por el último cambio en su estado de ánimo.

-Me da miedo que sea tan bipolar -dijo Lucy aún con los ojos abiertos por el espectáculo de la maga.

-A mi me da miedo su canción...-dijo Happy escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de la rubia.

-A mi me da miedo ella -dijo Natsu que había retrocedido unos cuantos kilómetros para atrás con una mueca que Lucy no consiguió identificar pero que seguramente denotaba entre miedo, risa y sorpresa.

-Bueno, esto...-dijo Molly intentando dejar el tema de lado y sonrió -eh...¿Quién quiere intentarlo ahora? ¿Natsu-san? -este se destensó y puso una de sus sonrisas competitivas.

-¡Yooosh! -dijo alzando el puño -¡Estoy que me enciendo! -literalmente, porque empezó a arder entero, provocando que los cantantes se escandalizaran.

-¡No pasa nada! -gritó Lucy con una enorme gota en la cabeza – Por favor Ren-san deja el extintor en el sitio...-este lo dejó pero aún dudaba y la rubia suspiró aún con la gota en la cabeza – Es que Natsu es un Dragon Slayer de fuego...

-D..¿Dragon Slayer? -preguntó asombrada Molly -oh..lo siento...no estamos muy acostumbrados a tratar con magos...debéis comprender que no sepas este tipo de cosas...

-Natsu, ¿quieres apagarte de una vez? -le preguntó Erza aún sentada en su asiento, pero sonó tan amenazador que no dudó nada en hacerle caso.

-¡Sí señora! -le hizo un saludo cual soldado al general.

-Lo siento mucho -Lucy hizo una reverencia de disculpa ante los Deschanel – Y Natsu, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo que como te cargues el auditorio te juro por mi vida que te mato con mis propias manos ¬¬! ¡¿Tu te crees que vamos bien de dinero? -le miró con una mirada endemoniada.

-S..si señora...-le hizo el mismo tipo de saludo que a Erza e incluso Happy que estaba en el hombro de la rubia se fue corriendo a la cabeza del Dragon Slayer asustado.

Molly rió ante la escena y se volvió a sentar; Ren volvió también a su sitio dejando ya en el olvido el extintor...por el momento.

-Entonces, Lucy-chan...-dijo Molly mirándola con curiosidad -¿Tu qué tipo de magia tienes? Ya hemos visto que Natsu-san es de fuego y Erza-san es una cosplayer.

-No soy una cosplayer -dijo inmediatamente mirándola de la manera más fría posible ocasionando que la castaña se estremeciera.

-Lo..¡lo siento!

-Uso armaduras, magia cambiante -dijo esta ya mirando al frente y con una sonrisa.

-_Joder, da mucho miedo...-_pensaron todos los demás presentes de la sala.

-Va..vale...pu..pues eso...Lucy-san...-siguió Molly con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues soy una maga estelar -le sonrió esta enseñándole una de sus llaves -pero no te preocupes, mi magia no es tan imprevisible...a veces...-dijo pensando en Acuario con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oh..vaya -dijo la cantante algo sorprendida, no acababa de entender exactamente de qué iba su poder pero no iba a insistir más- bueno, entonces...¿Natsu-san? ¿Quieres seguir tu?

-¡Yeah! -dijo emocionado de nuevo, pero procurando no encenderse esta vez -¡Vamos a ello!

-Eh...Natsu-san -dijo Ren amablemente -¿no necesitas que pongamos una base de música?

-Oh, si, es cierto...- se quedó pensativo – pero no he traído nada...

A los presentes les salió una gran gota y Molly le sonrió entonces sin perder la paciencia.

-A ver...Natsu-san, ¿qué canción ibas a cantar?

-Ah, pues una que escuché que estaban cantando todos en el pueblo, creo que se llama Boku ga Iru, pero...

-Bueno, es que esa es la canción con la que ganó el año pasado la autora -le esplicó Ren – todos los años se le hace una rememoración a la ganadora del año pasado durante los días antes del concierto.

-Sí, ponen la canción ganadora en todos los sitios -dijo Molly sonriendo -y si te descuidas le acabas pillando manía y todo...

-Vaya...-dijo Lucy asombrada – la verdad es que es pegajosa y la letra no está nada mal...

-Claro -dijo Ren sonriendo – en todo caso Natsu-san, me parece que tenemos un casette y una de las canciones está en karaoke, voy a buscarlo.

El joven se levantó de su sitio y fue al backstage donde tenían sus maletas y empezó a rebuscar entre ellas.

-Entre tanto podemos seguir con Lucy, así no perdemos tiempo -dijo Molly sonriendole.

La rubia se quedó estática.

**Lucy POV**

_NO voy a cantar, no, me niego, rotundamente no. _

Me quedé en el sitio sin poder moverme, no es que no me gustara cantar o se me diera de pena pero es que tenía una vergüenza horrorosa y no quería hacer el ridículo...y menos aún en frente de Natsu...¡AAAHHH! _Lucy, estúpida, no pienses en él ahora mismo que te pones roja y nerviosa y se darán cuenta, respira y piensa en una piedra, piensa en una piedra, piedra, piedra, piedra..._

-¡Lucy-san! -me gritó Molly algo preocupada, bueno, tampoco es raro ya que cuando me pongo a pensar este tipo de cosas empiezo a hacer muecas y cosas raras que a los ojos de los demás aparecen de la nada y se van porque sí, también - ¿Estás bien?

-Eh...sí, sí -dije como pude, tenía que hacer algo, no sé...a ver, necesitábamos entrar en ese concurso así que por el amor de dios, ¡tenía que dejar de lado el maldito pánico escénico! Si total, he hecho cosas más vergonzosas desde que entré en Fairy Tail...-yo...necesito una guitarra...y...un sintetizador...

-No te pongas nerviosa Lucy, podrás hacerlo bien, ¿vale? -me dijo con una de esas bonitas sonrisas que regalaba.

Miré a Erza y ella también me sonrió con ánimos, me estaba diciendo que lo intentara porque lo haría bien.

A ver, siendo realistas...no me podía salir tan...cómo decirlo...¿dramático? como a Erza, era imposible. Definitivamente.

Me vi rodeada de pronto de una guitarra acústica magenta y a mi lado, un sintetizador en el que Molly se ajustaba las partituras, parece ser que iba a tocar conmigo...

Tomé la guitarra y me la ajusté bien al cuerpo, había aprendido música durante mucho tiempo antes de mi vida en Fairy Tail, porque a parte de la magia, la música y la literatura también son mis pasiones y he estado practicando mucho, pero hacía un tiempo que no tocaba nada...tenía miedo, me temblaban las manos...

Miré a mi alrededor y vi cómo Natsu se había sentado al lado de Erza, en el sitio donde antes estaba Molly y Ren-san estaba con el casette que iba a interpretar Natsu en las manos, sentado al lado de él.

Escuché como Molly apretaba el fa todo el rato en el sintetizador, indicándome que empezara, sí, era cierto, mi canción empezaba en un fa...pe...pero...no recuerdo dónde estaba el fa...es decir, sí pero...¿Y si después mientras tocaba lo olvidaba? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? _Lucy, por favor, hazlo, tu vida depende de esto, literalmente joder..._

Mientras más se acercaba mi mano a las cuerdas más temblaba, más pánico me entraba, más rápido me latía el corazón, más histérica me sentía, más...¿Húmedos? Tenía los ojos...no puede ser...yo estaba...¿llorando?

Pero no me dio tiempo de pensar más porque pude sentir ese aroma que me encandilaba hasta límites inexplicables, ese olor masculino que me volvía loca...Natsu estaba abrazándome.

Natsu POV

Estaba parada en medio del escenario y no se movía, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y una cara de susto que no había visto en mucho tiempo en su cara. No podía verla así...pero tampoco entendía que es lo que le pasaba.

Me levanté de la silla por si algún casual llegara a necesitar algo pero no me atreví a acercarme a ella.

Molly tocaba todo el rato la misma tecla del piano mientras la miraba un poco preocupada, yo busqué una respuesta en su mirada, luego en la de Erza, en la de Ren, en la de Happy...pero ninguno sabía que decir, es más, todos estaban prácticamente en las mismas que yo.

Volví a mirarla y vi que estaba ajustándose la guitarra, pero estaba temblando. ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Más aún, ¿por qué estaba llorando?

Me alarmé y sin pensarlo dos veces subí al escenario y la abracé, a ella y a la guitarra

_Lo digo por que me la estaba clavando en el abdomen y me dolía como un demonio, ¡pero no me importa!_

La abracé con toda la dulzura que pude encontrar (que no fue poca) y dejé que se tranquilizara en mis brazos.

Lentamente, pude ver que su respiración agitada se tornaba más normal, pero no me esperaba nada que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro, hundiendo la cabeza en mi ropa.

Me quedé tan sorprendido que pensé que iba a perder el equilibrio, así que dejé que estuviera un rato así para que se le pasara.

Miré a mi alrededor y todo estaba en silencio, todos nos estaban mirando más preocupados que otra cosa.

-Lucy...-murmuré mientras ella se soltaba del abrazo y nos sonreía -¿estás bien?

-Sí...-me dijo un poco sonrojada -lo siento mucho...pero no podré cantar -se abrazaba a si misma con la mirada agachada.

Viéndola tan triste y asustada...me daban ganas de abrazarla otra vez pero...

-No importa Lucy-san -Molly se acercó a nosotros junto a los demás – aún queda Natsu-san por cantar, ¿no?

La miré significativamente, vamos a ver, iba a probarlo pero...dudo que me salga muy diferente de lo que ha hecho Erza...en fin...¡allá vamos!

-¡Pues dale al play nena! -dije mientras le sonreía para animarla.

Todos bajaron del escenario menos Lucy, y no es que no quisiera sino porque le cogí la mano y le sonreí dulcemente...quería que se quedara conmigo y que, aunque no cantara estuviera ahí, no es que me diera vergüenza (yo no estuve el día que se repartió) pero quería que ella se sintiera segura por si misma en el escenario.

Me miró sorprendida y un poco sonrojada...aww...que bonita es cuándo se poner así..._¡Natsu! ¡A cantar! _

Creo que yo también me sonrojé porque cuándo miré al público vi que me estaban mirando con esas caras de...pervertidos que ponen todos cuándo me ven cerca de Lucy ¬¬

-Natsu...-Lucy se intentó soltar pero la cogí con más fuerza y le sonreí con toda la tranquilidad que pude.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, confía en mi ¿vale? -le dije arrastrandola un poco más hacia delante -¡Música maestro!

**Normal POV**

La música empezó a sonar y Natsu empezó a hacerse el misterioso arrastrando a la rubia detrás, que al verlo intentaba no reír en voz alta para no molestarle en la actuación, pero le agradecía internamente la hazaña.

-_¿Cómo no voy a quererte si me haces estas cosas? -_ sonrió mirándolo con dulzura, sonrojada y divertida.

Molly, Erza, Happy y Ren les miraban divertidos.

-¡Se gussstannn! -susurró Happy al oído de Molly y ella se tapó la boca para no desorinarse encima.

Y entonces Natsu empezó a cantar. Si el grupo tenía alguna esperanza de poder ganar participando con él...se acabó todo en ese mismo instante.

-Ashita ni nareba namida ga kawakuuuu -empezó desafinando como un demonio – kokoro mo iro zuite kuruuuu -Lucy le miró con los ojos desorbitados y con la boca abierta – egao ga niau anata no tame niiii – mientras tanto, él sólo se hacía el misterioso – istsudemo kono boku ga iruuu -seguía con su performance -mangeku ga...-pero entonces la música se paró y se quedó un poco confundido.

El Dragon Slayer miró a sus amigos y vio un panorama de caras totalmente retorcidas y compungidas por el horror y el dolor, además también vio a Ren con el casette en la mano mirándolo con la más asustada de las miradas.

-Ta..¿Tan mal lo he hecho? -preguntó parpadeando para intentar recuperarse de la sorpresa -Sabía que no era muy bueno pero...¿tan malo soy?

El silencio habló por si mismo.

-¡OE! -les enseñó el puño en llamas ya enfadado por que no le decían nada - ¡Os estoy hablando! ¡Al menos contestadme! Lucy ¿tu también crees que...? -la miró pero a ella le vio con la misma pose y expresión que a los demás -No..no puede ser...¿tu también? -se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero girando la cara.

Unos segundos después todo el mundo comenzó a recuperar la cordura y suspiraron aliviados por no tener que seguir escuchando esa pobre canción que desde ahora, para ellos, había sido mancillada.

-Lo...lo siento Natsu-san -dijo Ren volviendose a sentarse -pero es que...

-Si me da igual -dijo este con un suspiro y poniendo los brazos en jarra-el problema es que necesitamos participar a como de lugar...

Molly miró a Ren y asintió con la cabeza, después miró a Lucy y a Natsu y les sonrió – Si hasta el concierto Lucy-san no se siente dispuesta a cantar...cantaré yo en vuestra representación.

Los magos la miraron asombrados, no se lo esperaban para nada pero tampoco estaban en posición de rechazar la oferta, necesitaban estar allí a cualquier precio y, por si no fuera poco también tenían que ganar. Desde luego la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Continuará...

* * *

Traducción de las canciones que se cantan en este capítulo:

**-Okonomiyaki no rovu rettaa: (Ranma)**

No te guardo rencor por rechazarme , pero el hecho de que seas mi amigo de la infancia me pica los ojos...

El choque, el mar embravecido, los calamares, las gambas, las vieiras...la salsa es muy fragante...

Estoy sintiéndome celosa yo!

Tu, del que yo estuve enamorada, me mentiste!

Después mis ardientes sentimientos se enfriaron...en un okonomiyaki...

en un okonomiyaki...escribí una carta de amor.

**-Boku ga iru: (Detective Conan)**

Cuándo el mañana venga, tus lágrimas se secarán

Tu corazón cogerá color también

para ti, con tu preciosa sonrisa

cuando sea que me necesites, estaré aquí

La luna llena limpiará tu fachada...

-aquí se corta -

* * *

Gracias! :DD


	15. Pétalo

FT es de Mashima!

Buenas! Ahora que ya estoy en casa de mis padres tengo de nuevo mi libretita de notas del fic y voy a ponerme con el 15, que lo tengo ya casi acabado, pero dejaré un poco de tiempo antes de subirlo porque así recibiré algunos coments en este ;D

Muchas gracias a todos los que me animáis, en serio, que sois unos pocos pero me sacáis una sonrisa enorme :D ¡Seguid así por favor! Que al fic le queda aún bastante camino que recorrer ;D

Bueno, y por último, espero que os guste y aunque sea un poco corto, lo disfrutéis al máximo :D Os quiero!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: Pétalo

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde el casting y aunque Lucy y Molly se encerraban para practicar a solas (según la castaña porque como tenía pánico escénico, a lo mejor necesitaba infundirse coraje en solitario) pero no hubo mucho éxito así que decidieron que al final harían lo acordado, ella les representaría en el concurso.

No es que no le hiciera ilusión ni nada, pero ella quería cantar con su marido porque habían practicado duramente durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo no podía resistirse a ayudar a aquella gente y menos a esa chica cuya letra le había llegado hasta lo más hondo del corazón.

**Molly POV**

No es que fuera la composición más extraordinaria del mundo ni mucho menos, era inmadura y le faltaba muchísimo por aprender, sin embargo había tanto sentimiento en ella...c_uándo la leí me faltó realmente poco para llorar._ ¿Cómo una persona puede sufrir tanto? Es decir...jamás había visto una canción que no hablaba al general ni tampoco a una persona externa...en su canción Lucy-san se hablaba a si misma como si fuera otra persona, como si ya no se recordara a si misma, como si le hablara a otra persona, como si ya no se sintiera ella...¿podría ser que Lucy-san sufra alguna enfermedad que le haga olvidar? Eso sería terrible...

Me estremecí hasta un punto que no puedo ni describir, ojalá todo salga bien...

Pero sea cual fuere la razón, ellos necesitaban averiguar si ese objeto podía serle de utilidad y yo no podía dejarles de lado. Debía ayudarles. Quería ayudarles.

Evidentemente no me atreví a pedirle a Lucy-san que me dejara cantar su canción porque no me parece justo ganar con algo que no me pertenece, y además estoy segura que tampoco podría interpretar el sentimiento que refleja en esas palabras, pero...buscando entre mis composiciones encontré una que me pareció adecuada para la ocasión, una canción feliz que animaría un poco el ambiente y quién sabe, a lo mejor a ella también :)

Y lo necesitaba. Es más, lo necesitaban.

Me dirigí al sofá donde se encontraba pero me quedé un poco preocupada porque estaba con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, hecha un ovillo.

-Lucy-san...¿estás bien? -le pregunté, me daba mala espina, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró. Estaba tan blanca como la nieve.

-Estoy bien Molly-san...-dijo arrastrando la voz – pero...me gustaría dormir un poco...me duele la cabeza y el pecho...me cuesta...respirar...

_¡Dios santo! _Me acerqué a ella inmediatamente y la ayudé a acostarse en el sofá, luego fui a por una mantita y la tapé.

La miré unos segundos intentando evaluar la situación, era surrealista, hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraba bien, ¿por qué de repente...? No quería ni pensar en el mal presentimiento que azotaba con furia mi corazón.

-Lucy-san...¿quieres que llame a Natsu-san? -no podía estar más preocupada. No tenía de qué preocuparme.

¿Cómo iba Lucy-san a olvidar a..?

-¿Na...tsu? -me miró curiosa pero aún medio dormida, vale, intuición femenina, por favor te suplico que me falles...-¿quién es?

Abrí mis ojos y me quedé petrificada en un primer momento pero después dejé caer al suelo para mirarla bien a la cara, estaba completamente en shock, Lucy-san...¿había olvidado quién era Natsu-san? ¿De verdad? Tenía que llamarlo inmediatamente pero mis piernas me fallaban. No me podía levantar, me sentía totalmente indispuesta.

Me sentía impotente y noté como las lágrimas salían cual cascadas de mis ojos...pero no podía. No. SÍ podía. Y no es sólo eso, es que debía hacerlo.

Auné las fuerzas que pude y me levanté, saliendo poco después como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta del cuarto en el que nos encontrábamos las dos solas.

**Normal POV**

Natsu estaba con los demás en el escenario mientras escuchaba a Ren practicar. Iba a cantar en solitario con la canción que le había compuesto a su mujer para pedirle matrimonio y les explicaba, después de acabar, más o menos cómo se habían conocido.

Todos escuchaban divertidos la historia, pues resulta que ella al principio era toda una maleducada cantante de cabaret, y el estaba en la orquesta de su ciudad, una muy prestigiosa estudiantil y que por casualidades de la vida pasó a formar parte de la escuela en la que ambos estudiaban.

-Al principio nos llevábamos muy mal pero fue cuándo la escuché cantar por primera vez que me enamoré -dijo un poco sonrojado -nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes pero ambos tenemos sueños parecidos, y eso compensa.

-Molly-san ha tenido mucha suerte de que te metieras en su vida -le sonrió Erza complacida por la historia que acababa de escuchar -hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Así que una canción...-murmuró para sí el pelirrosa. Se imaginaba a si mismo haciéndole un precioso concierto a su querida rubia, dejándola embelesada.

-Déjalo Natsu, no podrías cantarle eso a Lucy ni aunque te murieras -dijo Happy negando con la cabeza sacándolo de su trance y provocando en el un muy fuerte sonrojo.

-¿¡Quién demonios te ha dicho nada de eso? -se levantó y le enseñó el puño mientras la rojez de su cara era casi igual que el pelo de Erza.

No les dio tiempo a reírse mucho porque vieron a Molly correr hacia ellos con una cara descompuesta por el miedo.

Natsu le vio la cara y se puso serio. Tenía miedo. Algo iba a pasar.

Se la quedaron mirando mientras Ren la acogía en sus brazos, sin embargo ella se zafó en seguida y se dirigió al Dragon Slayer para acabar apoyándose en sus hombros.

Con todo eso, él ya tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería escuchar lo que sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar. Lo sabía.

**Natsu POV**

-Natsu-san...-me miró con los ojos llorosos, asustada, blanca como la leche -Lucy-san está...no sé qué le pasa pero parece estar muy mal...está blanca y tiene los ojos casi morados...

No podía ser...abrí mis ojos de par en par, de pronto sentí miedo...

-Natsu-san...-prosiguió con un hilo de voz - Lucy-san no...no te recuerda...¡no sabe quién eres!

Eso me cayó como un cubo de agua congelada.

Tenía los días contados y sabía que entre hoy y pasado mañana pasaría pero aunque me forcé a aceptarlo...no estaba preparado. Simplemente no me sentía preparado para eso. Pero fue entonces que comprendí que nunca lo estaría. No mientras viva.

Lucy ha perdido por primera vez los recuerdos, pero..._¿soy yo lo primero en olvidar Lucy? ¿Por qué soy lo primero que tu mente ha decidido eliminar?_ Simplemente no estaba preparado...tenía que ir a verla. Tenía que hablar con ella y enseñarle el...¡el diario! ¡Eso es!

Mis piernas se movieron de forma automática y empecé a correr pero, para la sorpresa de los demás que pensaban que iría con Lucy, fui directamente a la posada. Tenía que traerle el diario y hacérselo leer, ella no olvidaría su propia letra ¿no?

Corrí como un desgraciado, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible. Debía de estar asustada. _Lucy...me duele...siento mucho haberte hecho eso...Lucy...Lucy...tu eres todo lo que tengo...Lucy...te amo..._

**Normal POV**

Ante la sorpresa inicial de la huida de Natsu, Erza cayó en seguida que el chico había decidido ir directamente a por el diario para explicárselo todo de esa forma, así que cuándo los demás quisieron entrar al cuarto en el que se encontraba su amiga les prohibió el paso.

-Natsu vendrá -dijo con la mirada triste pero solemne – y debe ser el primero en verla.

-Pero...-la cantante sonaba preocupada - ¿y si le pasa algo mientras? Tenía muy mala cara...

-Natsu no tardará en llegar -dijo Erza firmemente aunque se notaba que lo que Molly le acababa de decir la había hecho dudar un poco -confiemos en ellos.

Molly la miró mientras se mordía el labio, entendía la situación pero no podía evitar preocuparse; Ren tenía la mirada gacha y Happy lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. El panorama que antes había sido tan animado era ahora tan deplorable que seguramente en ese momento, si se pudiera, llorarían hasta las paredes.

Erza se sentó en el suelo delante de la puerta del cuarto apoyando su cabeza en esta mientras unas lágrimas traviesas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Happy se acercó a ella y después se acurrucó en su pecho llorando sonoramente.

Molly y Ren decidieron irse un poco más lejos para dejarles solos. Por mucho que les hubieran cogido cariño, no era el mismo sentimiento. No podían si quiera imaginarse la tristeza del grupo de magos. Ni de lejos.

-Pensar que alguien querido te va a olvidar es...terrible -dijo Ren cogiendo con fuerza a su mujer de la mano, como si tuviera temor de que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

-No me puedo imaginar esa tristeza...-dijo la castaña agachando la mirada -a mi me ha llamado por mi nombre...a lo mejor...a lo mejor me he equivocado.

-Ojalá sea así -le dio un beso en la frente mientras la atraía hacia si y la abrazaba con amor.

Natsu no tardó mucho en llegar, de hecho se sorprendió a si mismo por su rapidez, pero no había tiempo que perder, debía ir con Lucy.

Entró por la puerta del auditorio y notó todas las miradas sobre él, pero no le importó. Sin que nada le detuviese y casi corriendo y con el corazón en un puño, entró en el cuarto donde estaba la Rubia, no sin antes de que Erza se levantara con el Exceed en brazos y le pusiera una mano sobre el hombro en son de ánimo. Agradeció eso.

En el cuarto se encontraba Lucy tumbada en el sofá. Estaba mirando el techo y se sentó de golpe en el sofá al oír que alguien entraba en la habitación. Se le quedó mirando pero no dijo nada. Todo era silencio.

El Dragon Slayer se puso delante de ella y sacó su mejor sonrisa, se agachó en frente de ella y le tendió el diario.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel -le dijo sonriendo.

Lucy, que se había echado un poco para atrás le miró con un poco de desconfianza pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada tomó el libro entre las manos y le miró un poco confundida.

-Es tu diario Lucy -dijo Natsu obligándose a seguir sonriendo. Y es que por dentro tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar y llorar. Pero debía ser fuerte por ella- cuándo lo leas lo entenderás todo. ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

Y era cierto, Lucy estaba muy pálida, tanto que parecía que se le veían todas las venas de la cara y Natsu estaba tan dolido y preocupado que creyó que se moriría en ese momento.

**Lucy POV**

Era extraño, ese chico... ¿esta preocupado por mi? Es decir, no le había visto nunca, entonces...¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? De repente estaba fuera del gremio, lejos de Levi y los demás y estaba en un sitio que no conocía...¡con un chico que no conocía! Pero...si lo miro bien...hay algo que me resulta familiar. Me gusta que me llame por mi nombre y que me sonría aunque esa sonrisa...no es muy sincera. Espera.

¿Por qué le conozco tanto? Es más...¿por qué me duele tanto que no me sonría de corazón? Lucy, concéntrate.

-Es tu diario Lucy -le vi sonreír mientras me tendía un librito pequeñito de color negro y con bordaditos color crema.

¿Mi diario? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Y se puede saber por qué este chico tiene mi diario? Si es que es mío claro...-cuándo lo leas lo entenderás todo. ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

¿Pálida? Bueno...a decir verdad muy bien no me estaba sintiendo...tenía unas náuseas horrorosas.

Estaba preocupado por mi...¿por qué? Lo repito, no entiendo nada, ¿por qué un chico que se supone que no conozco tiene que preocuparse por mi? A lo mejor es una de esas buenas personas que te ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio. A lo mejor me ha pasado algo y me ha recogido o...

Noté que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha. No entendí por qué mi corazón se partía en tres millones de pedazos al verle así. Tenía ganas de decirle que todo estaba bien pero había algo que no me dejaba...y tampoco me salían las palabras.

Se paró ante la puerta antes de abrirla y salir para hablarme con la voz un tanto quebrada.

-Sólo leelo, por favor.

Sentí como se me clavaba una horda de cuchillos, estacas, punzones, y toda la cama de útiles para cortar cosas en el cuerpo. Me sentía morir.

Abrí el diario y con sorpresa reconocí mi letra. Indudablemente, era mi diaro.

_Querida Lucy, no te asustes porque están por venir tiempos muy difíciles para nosotras. Siempre que no recuerdes quién eres y por qué estás aquí, esta frase te guiará en tu camino. Eres Lucy Hearphilia de Fairy Tail y estás viajando con Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet y Happy. Lucy...ahora no eres capaz de recordar nada porque tienes una maldición que tus amigos están intentando erradicar. Permanece a su lado y lucha, porque yo sigo en algún lugar de tu ser. Atte. Lucy Hearphilia._

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. No entendí mucho de qué iba la cosa pero esa era mi firma y mi letra, me lo había escrito a mi misma anteriormente...tenía que preguntarle a ese chico...Natsu, qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por el tiempo! ;D


	16. Nakama

Fairy Tail es de Mashima

Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y compañías :)

Buenas! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo! En este también hay Música así que haced como la otra vez para poner los enlaces en youtube ( www punto youtube punto com barra):

-La primera canción: watch?v=2TKnDTrSWCQ

-La segunda en dúo: watch?v=zGEujQyUMG0

Os recomiendo que mientras leáis esas partes vayáis escuchando la canción, así le da más sentimiento! ;D Las traducciones, como la otra vez, están al final del capítulo ~

Espero recibir muchos RR! Que últimamente no tengo muchos y aunque tengo escritos hasta el 18, no pienso subir más hasta tener como mínim ¬¬ xD

Otra cosa, yo a Molly me la imagino más o menos como a Hyo Rin (que bonicas u.u) para que os hagáis una idea de más o menos como es, pero Ren no es como Ji Soo xD (sólo por las dudas)

Y sin más dilación, os dejo leer el capítulo: ¡que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: Nakama

Natsu salió del cuarto con la cabeza agachada y sombría. Nadie se atrevió a decirle o preguntarle nada.

-Erza...-dijo Happy con los ojos abiertos haciendo que la Titania le mirara para saber que quería -Natsu está...llorando.

Erza desvió la mirada hacia su amigo pelirrosa y la pena y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella. Apretó sus puños hasta que un leve hilo de sangre salió de sus manos, pero no paró. Porque entendió que, efectivamente el primer pétalo había salido y si este era así de doloroso, no quería ni imaginarse cómo serían los que llegaran a continuación si no se daban prisa.

Molly y Ren por su parte estaban también con la cabeza agachada y no se atrevían a decir nada porque sentían que no tenían ningún derecho a meterse en los sentimientos de sus nuevos amigos, que era algo de ellos que jamás podrían llegar a comprender con la misma intensidad que ellos. Y era muy cierto.

Natsu se fue al fondo de la sala y se sentó en las sillas de más al fondo del auditorio para no ser molestado, dejando a los demás en sus sitios, en silencio.

-Yo...-dijo Molly para romper un poco el ambiente fúnebre – por lo del concurso no os preocupéis, mañana cantaré yo en lugar de Lucy, ahora más que nunca necesitáis ese objeto.

Erza y Happy la miraron agradecidos, al menos algo era algo y tenían ya unos cuántos objetos del zodiaco recogidos, que si no...no quería ni pensalo.

Natsu, desde su silla agradeció mentalmente la generosidad de la cantante pero no dijo nada, no podía porque sabía que si hablaba su alma rota le delataría inmediatamente y no se podía permitir eso; no porque el hecho de que llorara le quitara hombría ni nada por el estilo, pero es que no podía permitirse hundirse, porque tenía que seguir adelante por Lucy y salvarla. Eso era lo importante. Que le olvidara o no...eso era...secundario.

Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero un rato después, Ren, Molly Erza y Happy entraron en la habitación en la que estaba la rubia con la intención de ver cómo estaba y de paso, ver si también se había olvidado de ellos, al menos los dos Fairys.

Lucy estaba con el diario cerrado y leyendo lo que parecía ser una hoja suelta.

-Lucy-san...-dijo Molly tímidamente -eso lo has escrito tu...es tu canción.

-Me lo imaginaba, aunque no recuerdo haberla escrito... -dijo con voz pausada -después de leer el diario...yo...-les miró fijamente con tristeza – no puedo sentirme más identificada con ella...supongo que así me sentiré muchas veces más, ¿no?

-No pienses en eso -dijo Erza sonriéndole, la maga la miró como preguntándose quién es – Yo soy Erza y el es Happy...somos tus compañeros de grupo. Tus amigos y nakama.

-Ya veo...-dijo apenada -lo siento...

-No pidas perdón Lucy – le dijo Happy volando hacia ella para posarse en su pecho y abrazarla -nosotros siempre te vamos a querer aunque nos olvides.

Lucy le devolvió el abrazo y de pronto se fijó en que el chico que antes había venido ya no estaba entre ellos. ¿Por qué?

-¿A mi me recuerdas? -preguntó Molly haciendo que la rubia negara con la cabeza.

-Escuché que te hablabas a ti misma antes...pero...no sé quién eres, lo siento mucho...-dijo de nuevo apenada.

La castaña le sonrió y se presentó a ella y a su marido. Luego entre todos le explicaron un poco más lo del concurso (que Lucy ya había leído en el diario pero no perdió detalle de las palabras de sus amigos).

-Lucy -preguntó Erza un poco dudosa de si debía o no - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas?

La rubia la miró y se quedó pensando unos instantes, después bajó un poco la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No hace falta que digas nada si no quieres...-se reprendió más a si misma que otra cosa la Titania.

-No, no -dijo Lucy negando con las manos -es que...recuerdo Fairy Tail, sé que soy una maga estelar y que tengo muchos amigos...como Levi...o Mirajane...Lisanna...y que me escapé de casa para encontrar a Salamander de Fairy Tail, me lo encontré y gracias a el les conocí a todos.

Erza y Happy se miraron el uno al otro confusos.

-Pero Lucy -dijo Happy -¿No recuerdas quién es Salamander?

Ella fue la que se quedó confundida esta vez.

-Sí, claro. Era...-paró de repente confundida -lo recuerdo pero...no...no consigo visualizar su cara...es decir...no sé explicarlo...

-Lucy -dijo Erza sonriendo -Salamander es Natsu -la rubia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa – Él te trajo a Fairy Tail y desde entonces fuisteis el trío inseparable. Después el Maestro nos juntó a vosotros tres, a Gray y a mi en un equipo que denominaba como el más fuerte de Fairy Tail. ¿Eso lo recuerdas?

-No...lo siento...sé quien es Gray pero no recuerdo haber hecho misiones con él...

-Lucy -tomó de nuevo el Exceed la palabra – tienes que saber que aunque no recuerdes a Natsu el siempre va a estar a tu lado, igual que todos los demás.

La rubia se sonrojó cuándo el gato le nombró de esa manera; sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes, que parecieron recuperar una chispa de esperanza.

Erza simplemente sonrió. Era posible que olvidara a Natsu pero el amor seguía allí. Y lo mismo pasaba con ellos. Eran amigos, nakama; habían burlado la muerte millones de veces y algo como eso, por muchos recuerdos que olvidara, seguiría en su corazón.

-No te preocupes, poco a poco irás recordando cosas, y si tienes alguna duda preguntalo.

-Yo...no sé si anteriormente os agradecí todo lo que estáis haciendo por mi...-dijo Lucy un poco sonrojada -pero...no tenéis por qué...encima que no os recue...

-No sigas por ahí -interrumpió Erza negando con la mano – Tu calla y acepta la ayuda, punto. Estamos para eso tonta -le sonrió.

-Gracias...-les sonrió de tal forma que todos en la sala se sorprendieron.

Lucy se sentía triste en ese momento, tan triste que tenía ganas de estallar en llanto pero por un segundo, una milésima de segundo sentía alivio, gratitud y amor en su interior. Por ello pudo sonreír con sinceridad a los presentes en ese momento. Y hacía mucho que no veían una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Pasaba el tiempo y aunque Erza y Ren habían salido del cuarto dejando a Lucy con Happy y Molly dentro para que ella practicara un poco para mañana, la rubia no se atrevió a preguntar en todo el tiempo por Natsu, sentía que era su culpa que estuviera tan destrozado pero no entendía por qué le preocupada él más que nadie y tampoco entendía por qué era él el que se preocupaba más que nadie.

Molly estaba practicando acordes vocales y los dos Fairys la escuchaban con atención; tenía una voz maravillosa.

Erza por su parte había decidido dejar al Dragon Slayer un rato más en su mundo, pero sólo un poco. De todas formas el chico no tardó nada en volver con sus nakama, que le contaron lo sucedido con la maga estelar.

Natsu estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía si saltar de alegría o correr y darle un beso a su amiga. Definitivamente no hizo ninguna de las dos, la primera porque estaba aún medio en shock, y la segunda porque sino Erza le daría tal paliza que no se levantaría en años.

Pero lo que sí hizo fue entrar en la habitación donde estaba Lucy acompañada del Exceed y Molly. Les sonrió y se sentó en el sofá junto a la rubia, que se sonrojó al sentir su presencia.

-Natsu-san, estaba practicando, ¿quieres escuchar también? -sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Lucy, que giró la cara sonrojada. El chico no se dio cuenta que Cinderella, la guitarra de Molly estaba al lado del sofá.

Natsu sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces me gustaría practicar a lo grande, ¡vamos al escenario! -Y cogió a cada uno de la mano y los sacó a rastras por la puerta y luego de dejar al pelirrosa en una silla arrastró con ella a Lucy al escenario. Le dio a Cinderella y le sonrió.

-Como hemos practicado Lucy-san -dijo con una sonrisa conectando el micrófono -Ren, cariño, ya sabes qué canción voy a cantar así que...¡piano!

-Voy, voy -dijo este sentándose en su sintetizador.

-Naysu-san, Erza-san, Happy-chan -dijo sonriendo -espero que os guste, esta canción la compuse en mis tiempos de juventud, cuándo sufría por un amor que creía...imposible -le guiñó el ojo a Natsu provocando que este se sonrojara – con todos vosotros, ¡Because it's you!

Los magos sonrieron y aunque estaban un poco sorprendidos de ver a Lucy con la guitarra (no tenían ni idea de que supiera tocarla), escucharon en silencio, y la música empezó a sonar con el piano de Ren.

_-Eolmana deo apaya en nami boilkka,_

_malhaebeorigo sipeotjiman nunmuri chaolla,_

_geureon naega nege haneum mal neomaneul gidaryeo,_

_Because I love you..._

Natsu, Erza y Happy se impresionaron de tal manera con la voz de la cantante que apenas podían cerrar la mandíbula. Era mucho sentimiento el que se transmitía en una voz absolutamente perfecta. Era una combinación sutil, precisa y agradable.

_-Jabeul sudo eobseosseo meomchul sudo eobseosseo,_

_neoui heunjeokdeuri neomu manha..._

Natsu se fijaba en cómo sonaba la canción de fondo mientras Lucy tocaba tímidamente la guitarra, que apenas se apreciaba si no ponías el oído pero...sonaba muy bien. Estaba todo en armonía con la canción.

_-Naegen neonikka jugeul mankeum ganjeolhi wonhae,_

_ojik neonikka eotteokedeun gidaryeoya dwae,_

_han georeumssik deo gakkai wajullae,_

_aljanha naegen neoppuningeo,_

_jebal nal honja duji ma..._

Su voz sonaba tan dentro del corazón de Natsu que apenas podía dejar de mover un músculo pero...no podía dejar de mirar a Lucy...era como un hechizo poderoso.

_-Seulpeume chan nuneuro neoreul bol ttaemada_

_amu mareobsi barabogo useumyeo malhaetji_

_geureon naega nege haneun mal neomaneul saranghae_

_Because I love you..._

Erza vio como Natsu miraba embobado a la rubia en el escenario y sonrió para sus adentros. Molly sabía, sin duda, cómo reconfortar los corazones de la gente.

_-Meorissoge gadeukhae gieokdeuri gadeukhae_

_neoui heunjeokdeuri neomu manha_

Molly cogía el micrófono con fuerza, sintiendo hasta el último poro toda la letra de la canción.

_-Naegen neonikka jugeul mankeum ganjeolhi wonhae_

_ojik neonikka eotteokedeun gidaryeoya dwae_

_han georeumssik deo gakkai wajullae_

_aljanha naegen neoppuningeol_

_jebal nal honja duji ma_

Natsu sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de desbordarse...Molly tenía razón en su letra: la esperaría pasara lo que pasara y...nunca, jamás la dejaría sola...porque ella era todo lo que el amaba.

_-Boyeojugo sipeunde deullyeojugo sipeunde_

_nega nae gyeote eobseo geuraeseo deouk apeungeol_

Definitivamente...nunca jamás la dejaría morir.

_-Naegen neonikka jugeul mankeum ganjeolhi wonhae_

_ojik neonikka eotteokedeun gidaryeoya dwae_

_han georeumssik deo gakkai wajullae_

_aljanha naegen neoppuningeol_

_jebal nal honja duji ma_

Pero sobretodo...

_-Because I love you..._- hizo una reverencia, sin embargo nadie aplaudió.

Sobretodo...la amaría por siempre y para siempre.

Molly les sonrió y dejó el micrófono en su sitio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? Creéis que podremos ganar ¿no? -preguntó girándose y pidiendo respuestas en general.

-Molly, con eso ganaremos seguro -dijo Erza cuando se hubo recuperado del shock y empezó a aplaudirla, seguida de Natsu, Ren y Lucy -ha sido maravilloso...nunca habría imaginado que tenías una voz tan bonita.

-Mujer, no es para tanto...-se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la sien -pero es una de mis canciones favoritas, por eso...aunque al principio iba a elegir una un poco más feliz, pensé que esta era más apropiada -le guiñó de nuevo un ojo a Natsu que reaccionó esta vez y se sonrojó muchísimo pero no dijo nada.

Los demás sonrieron. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a mañana, todos estaban seguros de que ganarían, todos menos una persona.

Y la noche del concurso llegó con rapidez y en el salón de actos particular de uno de los condes de la ciudad se celebraba la famosa festividad en la que cada año aparecían cientos de cantantes para pasar audiciones y participar en el tan ansiado concierto.

La mayoría de invitados iban para saludar al conde antes de entrar en el recinto pero no fue así para Molly y Lucy, que estaban practicando hasta tarde. Natsu, Ren, Happy y Erza, por su parte estaban ya allí ocupando una mesa perfectamente adornada en la sala. Iban perfectamente arreglados

Natsu llevaba un traje negro de lazo que le había dejado Ren.

Ren llevaba un traje muy parecido al de Natsu pero azul marino oscuro con líneas negras que apenas se notaba y un lazo.

Erza llevaba un vestido de escote de cuello alto, largo hasta el suelo con un corte en el lado izquierdo y de color rojo escarlata. A conjunto llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón y un poco de plataforma que combinaban de lujo con el maquillaje y el resto de cosas que llevaba puestas. El pelo lo llevaba perfectamente recogido en un moño alto y el maquillaje era ligeramente exagerado, (labios rojos, ojos bien definidos con el eyeliner negro), pero se le veía genial. Estaba realmente sexy y hermosa.

A Happy le pusieron un lacito negro de Ren en el cuello que le hacía ver adorable.

Todos estaban un poco preocupados por las dos chicas que no llegaban y el concurso estaba a dos minutos de empezar.

-Voy a ir a buscarlas -dijo Natsu levantándose pero Erza le cogió del brazo y le sentó de nuevo.

-Quieto -el chico resopló exasperado -estarán practicando hasta que les toque.

-Eso es Natsu -dijo Happy con una sonrisa misteriosa – No te preocupes que llegar llegarán...

-Tu sabes algo -se inclinó hacia el y le miró con el ceño fruncido -escupe.

-N..no se nada...no hay nada que saber...-dijo nervioso y lleno de gotas de sudor mientras se escondía detrás de la Titania.

Natsu le miró con una ceja arqueada. ¿Por qué mierda Happy le ocultaba cosas? ¿A el? Simplemente no dijo nada más y se cruzó de brazos mientras giraba la cara hacia la puerta. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Aunque debía admitir que en el fondo...estaba nervioso. Quería ganar a toda costa y aunque sabía que con la increíble voz de Molly no lo tendrían difícil había algo que...le molestaba de sobre manera.

Las luces se apagaron y desde el backstage salió un hombre bajito y rechoncho que saludó a los cantantes, invitados y espectadores, daba la bienvenida y les invitaba a seguir el concurso lo que quedaba de la noche, dando paso al primer participante, que ninguno de ellos conocía.

Pasaron los turnos, cantantes que deleitaban con todo tipo de música pasaban por el escenario pero los chicos seguían sin ver a Molly y a Lucy.

Fue entonces cuándo le llegó el turno a Ren. Entre ovaciones y aplausos subió al escenario y se preparó un poco su guitarra (una que por cierto, los magos no habían visto hasta entonces), después se acercó al borde del escenario y se presentó.

-Me llamo Ren Deschanel y aunque en un principio iba a hacer un solo con la canción de "Will you Marry me" que compuse...voy a cantar con la mujer a la que se lo propuse...mi esposa Molly.

Ante el asombro de los magos, la nombrada salió por un lado del backstage con una camiseta de lana rosa clarito que le iba a modo vestido y debajo de esta, unas medias transparentes. Unos zapatos de tacón de dedo abierto con algo de plataforma y de color negro descansaban elegantemente sobre sus pies mientras su pelo estaba recogido en una simple pero bonita coleta. Su maquillaje también era un poco simple, se había delineado un poco los ojos y remarcado con un rosa un poco claro los mofletes.

Ren le dio la mano ayudándola a acercarse a ella y un miembro del staff salió rápidamente con una silla para ella.

Ren se sentó en la que previamente le habían traído a él y ella se sentó en la suya. La música comenzó a sonar. Molly tocó a Cinderella como siempre habían ensayado hasta la llegada de los magos de Fairy Tail.

_-Boildeut maldeut gamulgorineun_

_an-gesoge ssainggil_

_japhildeut maldeut morojyoganeun_

_mujigewa gateun-gil_

Molly cantaba con un amor que no había mostrado antes en ningún sitio, se notaba que esa canción realmente era su canción. Se notaba que sentía todo lo que decía y lo transmitía a la perfección.

_-Geu odieso_

_nal gidarineunji_

_Dulloboado_

_chajeulgil omne_

Ren entró en el juego y ambos comenzaron a sonar pausados, pero precisos. Sentían que en ese momento estaban sólo ellos en el mundo.

Natsu y Erza, por otro lado estaban boquiabiertos. ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?

_-Geudeyo himi dwejuo_

_naege juojin-gil_

_chajeulsu itdorok_

_geudeyo gireul tojuo_

_gariwojin naye gil_

-No os preocupeis por Lucy -dijo Happy escuchando encandilado la canción y captando la atención de los dos magos – No me preguntéis porque prometí no decir nada...pero lo veréis.

Natsu hizo como que se levantaba pero Erza que pareció entenderlo, le volvió a sentar y le miró con una de sus miradas amenazantes y oscuras, de forma que el Dragon Slayer permaneció en su sitio y cruzando los brazos dirigió su mirada a los dos enamorados que expandían sus sentimientos con la canción que estaban interpretando.

_-Iriro gana_

_adeukhagiman hande_

_ikkeullyogadeut ttonaneun ineun_

_jegalgireul chajanna_

La gente escuchaba expectante, el sentimiento era tan vivo y vibrante...

_-Soneul heundeulmyo_

_ttonabone go_

_weroum mani nareul gamssaltte_

Natsu que prestó más atención a la letra y a la interpretación se sumió en el mundo en el que lo llevaban las notas. Sintió que volaba.

_-Geudeyo himi dwejuo_

_naege juojin-gil_

_chajeulsu itdorok_

_geudeyo gireul tojuo_

_gariwojin naye gi_

La melodía era tan endiabladamente hipnotizante que encandilaba hasta al más insensible. Natsu lo sabía.

_-Geudeyo himi dwejuo_

_naege juojin-gil_

_chajeulsu itdorok_

_geudeyo gireul tojuo_

_gariwojin naye gil_

_gariwojin naye gil..._

Acabaron la canción al mismo tiempo y con la armonía en todas las notas de la canción. Y a continuación una enérgica horda de aplausos les despidió del escenario.

Los dos cantantes llegaron a su mesa entre felicitaciones y ovaciones. Su canción había llegado a muchos corazones y uno de ellos era el de Natsu, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en ese momento.

Sin embargo una vez se sentaron las miradas de Natsu y Erza se posaban sobre ellos preguntando lo mismo: ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?

Molly miró al escenario sonriendo, el presentador estaba anunciando a más candidatos.

Ren les sonrió con complicidad y tampoco dijo nada.

-Falta muy poco para que lo descubráis. Lucy-san está mejor que nunca -y le mostró a Natsu una sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse, con lo cual desvió la mirada hacia el escenario.

-Por cierto -dijo Erza aún un poco dudosa -habéis estado impresionantes.

Los dos agradecieron el comentario y siguieron mirando el escenario, ansiosos.

-¡Estamos acabando ya señores! -dijo el presentador con una enorme sonrisa en la cara -a falta de dos candidatos cerraremos la FMF anual con un premio especial, donación del conde Sullivan. Ahora...con todos vosotros, ¡recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Layla!

El tiempo se detuvo para Natsu. La que salía por la puerta del backstage era, sin duda Lucy.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias! ;D

Traducción de las canciones:

**Covered Up Road – Kim Ji soo & Hyo Rin – Dream High 2**

-Buf, por mucho que haya buscado una no la he encontrado así que si alguien entiende el coreano...xD

**Because it's you – Hyo Rin (SISTAR) – Molly en solitario.**

¿Cuánto más tengo que sufrir para ver tu corazón?

Yo quería decirte, pero las lágrimas están saliendo

Esto es lo que te digo: yo voy a esperar por ti

Por que te amo

Ya que no puedo aferrarme a ti,

ya que no puedo parar,

hay tantas huellas de ti

Por que para mi eres tu,

te quiero desesperadamente hasta la muerte

Por que eres sólo tu,

Cueste lo que cueste, tengo que esperar

Así que, harás el favor de acercarte a mi?

Tu sabes que sólo te tengo a ti

Por favor no me dejes sola.

Cada vez que te veo con mis ojos tristes

Sin mediar palabra, te miro y sonríes

Esto es lo que te digo: yo sólo te quiero

Por que te amo

Estás tan dentro de mi cabeza, llena de recuerdos

hay tantas huellas de ti

Por que para mi eres tu,

te quiero desesperadamente hasta la muerte

Por que eres sólo tu,

Cueste lo que cueste, tengo que esperar

Así que, harás el favor de acercarte a mi?

Tu sabes que sólo te tengo a ti

Por favor no me dejes sola.

Quiero enseñarte, quiero hacer que me escuches

Pero no estás a mi lado, así que duele incluso más

Por que para mi eres tu,

te quiero desesperadamente hasta la muerte

Por que eres sólo tu,

Cueste lo que cueste, tengo que esperar

Así que, harás el favor de acercarte a mi?

Tu sabes que sólo te tengo a ti

Por favor no me dejes sola.

Por que te amo...


	17. Hello to myself

Bueno, aquí sigue el fic! :D Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^^ En este capi canta Lucy y como siempre, ya sabéis que debéis insertar www punto youtube punto com barra y el código a continuación:

watch?v=13_dxPWtqV4&feature=plcp

Abajo, como siempre, está la traducción de la canción ^^-

Espero que os guste y no dudéis de que pasarán cosas muy emocionantes de ahora en adelante! Besitos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: Hello to myself

Lucy salía con una guitarra blanca colgada del cuello, llevaba un vestido negro de palabra de honor que en la parte de delante tenía una especie de bordado dorado y flores de color crema que hacían forma de delantal; pero dejaba ver el vestido negro por debajo (parecía seda) y en la parte de atrás tenía un lazo que le hacía algo de vuelo. Era corta hasta unos ocho centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

Sus zapatos eran abiertos y de tiras gruesas y cruzadas hasta el tobillo, de color negro; El pelo, ligeramente ondulado, le llegaba hasta más o menos la cintura, estilizando aún más su cuerpo.

Caminó en silencio hasta la silla que le habían colocado previamente y se sentó en ella. Ren subió también con su sintetizador y se puso detrás para no acaparar protagonismo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. La audiencia estaba esperando con expectación la actuación pero parecía que la chica estaba paralizada.

La maga estelar estaba temblando tanto que por poco no se le cae la púa de las manos, miró entre el público para buscar algo que la ayudara a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y, por suerte, se encontró con la mirada de Molly, que le sonrió y le hizo un gesto divertido ante el que sonrió, relajándose un poco.

Volvió a mirar la guitarra y respiró hondo. Tenía que cantar. Debía hacerlo.

Y entonces Lucy comenzó a tocar aquella canción que empezaba con un fa.

-Hello yeo-gin icheonshibinyeon iworaju chu-un gyeou-riya

Where are you eolmana kakka-i wah i-nni

keutorok wonhadeon kkume

Lucy empezó tocando tímidamente pero después en su mente se formó una nube en la que sólo existía ella y su pensamiento.

-Yeo-gi nan ajing neomeojigo tto ul-ko

dachigo jichyeoseo i-reoseol himjocha eop-seo

keuchiman neon nal bogo utket-ji

-_En tu canción, estás hablándote a ti misma – le dijo Molly con una mueca graciosa que la hizo reír, definitivamente se acordaría de ello- piensa que sólo estás tu y tu anterior tu. Hablad entre vosotras y aclarale las cosas, dile que sigues siendo tu por muchos recuerdos que pierdas, que ella debe cuidarte pase lo que pase._

-Hello to myself hello to myself ul-ji malla-go nal wiirohaeju-llae

Hello to myself hello to myself hal su it-da-go neo marhaeju-llae

Hello hello ul-jima

Hello hello i-reona

Su voz sonaba firme pero triste, se podía incluso notar que cada una de las palabras que cantaba tenían una historia propia, un alma al que ella daba o quitaba vida con cada soplo de aire.

Se hablaba a si misma, se preguntaba a si misma. La gente se preguntaba por qué esa chica desconocía tantas cosas que deberían ser obvias.

-How are you eotteon-i kkumeurirundaneun geon

cheongmal kkojibeodo apeuji anh-ni

eocheomyeon ijen ne-gen pyeongbeomhan il-sangira ttaeron jikyeomni

hokshi neodo wehrob-go jichimyeon

yeo-gi kkumkkudeon nal giyeo-khaeju-llae

Lucy transmitía cada vez más fuerza y sentimiento. De hecho, estaba tan al borde del desconocimiento y de la fiereza que se levantó de la silla y siguió tocando de pie, mientras por su cara se podían ver correr lágrimas.

-Hello to myself hello to myself yeo-gi nal saenggakhamyeo useo ju-llae

Hello to myself hello to myself gaseum beokcha-ge haengbo-khae ju-llae

Hello hello useobwah

Hello hello keureohke

Sin embargo, aún a pesar de las lágrimas...ella seguía firme y fuerte. La gente estaba paralizada por la intensidad del sentimiento que la rubia emanaba. Incluso muchas mujeres (y hombres más sensibles) estaban llorando en sus asientos. Una de ellas era una impresionada Molly, que nunca la había visto tan brillante en los ensayos.

-Hello to myself hello to myself

yeo-gi nal saenggakhamyeo useo ju-llae

Hello to myself hello to myself

kkumkkudeon nari-jji maraju-llae

Lucy terminaba su canción llorando y bajando la intensidad de la guitarra, hasta que sólo se oyó el sintetizador de Ren, que estaba dando los toques finales, bajando cada vez más el volumen.

-Hello yeo-gin icheonshibinyeon iworaju chu-un gyeou-riya

La maga estelar se quedó en el sitio, llorando en silencio y sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

El silencio envolvía el lugar, tenso y sin palabras. Lucy había infundido, desde luego mucho sentimiento en las personas que esa noche estaban presentes.

Natsu estaba por su parte de piedra mirando el escenario donde Lucy se encontraba aún. Jamás había podido entender tanto cómo se sentía su nakama, quizás porque ella nunca se lo explicó tan claro...pero de cualquier forma estaba sin aliento. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración al verla allí, llorando, triste.

Quizá el sufría por ser olvidado pero ella lo pasaba peor olvidado cada vez a las personas que quieres, ella sufría más al verles sentirse mal porque no les recordaba. Seguramente se sentía miserable por olvidarse de esa manera de ellos, probablemente...

Poco a poco se oyeron más y más aplausos, pero no hubieron ovaciones ni comentarios externos, nadie sabía qué decirle a aquella chica que estaba sufriendo una pena que no podían ni llegar a imaginar, incluso.

Y es que Lucy no tenía una voz impresionante e hipnotizante como Molly pero nunca, jamás en la vida nadie imaginó que causaría tal sentimiento en personas que no conocía de nada.

Ren se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por el hombro y sonrió al público, haciendo una reverencia que Lucy en seguida imitó, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo Ren con una sonrisa mientras cogía a Lucy de la mano y la bajaba del escenario mientras ella iba haciendo reverencias a la gente, que la aplaudía y le deseaba felicidad para su vida y la animaba.

Así dio paso al último concursante mientras ellos se sentaban.

Lucy se sentó al lado de Natsu, que no dejó de mirarla mientras Erza, Happy y Molly la felicitaban emocionados por lo bonita que tenía la voz y lo bien que lo había hecho.

Se anunció un descanso mientras el jurado deliberaba el ganador del festival, por lo que Natsu aprovechó la ocasión y mientras estaban todos hablando, cogió a la rubia de la mano entrelazando poco después sus dedos y llevándosela al jardín de fuera del recinto.

Cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se paró y se giró hacia ella para mirarla. No sabía ni si quiera por qué había hecho eso.

Lucy POV:

Después de cantar me sentí más liberada, como si me quitara un peso de encima. _Me alegro de haberlo hecho..._

-Flashback-

Molly-san y yo estábamos en el cuarto hablando de las canciones que ambas habíamos compuesto.

-Lucy -me dijo sonriendo -a mi no me importa hacerlo pero estoy segura que tu corazón necesita decir todo lo que tienes guardado dentro...

Me quedé pensando en ello y rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Esas eran palabras que me escribí a mi misma para desahogarme.

-Molly-san...-dije un poco sonrojada -¿no crees que a lo mejor es un poco tarde para ponerme a ensayar?

Vi cómo se le iluminaba la cara al escucharme decir eso. Me sonrió y me cogió de las manos.

-Nunca es tarde – y me puso una mano en el pecho izquierdo provocando que me sonrojara un poco – y menos si esas palabras y sentimientos los tienes grabados con fuego en el corazón. Entonces, sólo necesitas recordarlas, que al poco tiempo llegarán solas.

La miré sorprendida, eran unas palabras preciosas. De verdad quería demostrarme a mi misma que podía hacerlo, que era capaz de aceptarme aunque no tuviese los mismos recuerdos, aunque haga daño a las personas que en teoría más me importan porque no las recuerdo.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Muy bien, entonces dame esa partitura que vamos a practicarla -dijo mientras prácticamente de las manos -¡oh! Es verdad, necesitabas a Ren...bueno, ya me encargaré yo después.

-¡Tengo ganas de ver la cara de sorpresa de Natsu! ¡Aye! -dijo Happy sonriéndome -Lucy canta muy bien así que no habrá problemas.

-Entonces ¡estupendo! - me sonrió de nuevo mientras se fue a rebuscar entre sus cosas y volviendo con una guitarra blanca,, me la puso en las manos y me miró fijamente -Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Esta guitarra no la toco mucho porque es especial...se llama Marielle.

-¿Marielle? -no comprendí nada.

-Esta guitarra no es como Cinderella, es...-la acarició un poco con el dedo índice -me la regaló mi padre que era cantante también. Es el único recuerdo que guardo de el...pero como me da mucho miedo romper alguna cuerda...no la toco mucho.

-Molly-san, pero...-hice ademán de querer devolvérsela, dios mío, era demasiado especial.

-Nada de peros -me sonrió empujando la guitarra con las dos manos hacia mí -esto es una ocasión especial y...a mi me gusta usar un instrumento especial en los momentos importantes.

Quería que yo...

-Pero...-no podía hacerlo, era su Marielle...-esto es demasiado...

-Esta guitarra ha sido mi amuleto de la suerte -me dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo del instrumento con ternura – ha vivido tanto como yo y tiene muchas cosas que contar -la miré un poco confundida – ella te dará el ánimo que necesitas para mostrarte a ti misma tal cual eres.

Le agradecí profundamente el gesto, de verdad que lo hacía, quería hacerlo lo mejor que podía y sentía que de esa manera podría hacerla feliz de alguna manera.

-Fin Flasback -

Es por eso que cuándo Natsu me tomó de la mano no supe que hacer. Estaba tan sonrojada por la sensación que me provocaba el contacto de su mano entrelazada a la mía que quería morirme en ese instante.

Se paró y se giró hacia mi, mirándome un poco sonrojado, pero no me soltó la mano. Yo no sabía si zafarme o...

-Lucy -me dijo levantándome el mentón para que le mirara a la cara.

Me dio muchísima vergüenza que me viera tan sonrojada y avergonzada. Intenté agachar de nuevo la cabeza pero él insistió y volvió a obligarme a mirarle a la cara.

Sus facciones eran tan masculinas...podía perderme en su mirada para toda la eternidad, contando infinitas veces todas las pestañas de sus ojos, una a una.

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos parados bajo un manzano, mirándonos el uno al otro con ganas de decir muchas cosas pero sin ánimos de articular palabra. En ese momento, aunque no podía recordarle, sentí que mi corazón palpitaba tanto que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho. Eso debía ser demasiado peligroso para la salud.

Pero entonces pasó algo peor: Natsu me soltó la mano y me atrajo hacia el para acabar abrazándome.

Natsu apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza mientras sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza.

-Lucy -me dijo casi susurrando -siempre voy a estar a tu lado...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-Natsu-san...

-No me llames así...-me separó un poco para acabar juntando nuestras frentes.

Yo estaba ya tan nerviosa pero feliz que estaba en alejarme y no mirarle a la cara o cortar la distancia que nos separaba porque el sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía me volvía loca.

Si por algún casual me sentía así o por el estilo antes de olvidar...no se ha ido y en parte...me alegro mucho.

-Si me llamas así...-me dijo en la misma pose, pero con un tono un poco triste -si me llamas así...

-Está bien Natsu -le interrumpí aún con la respiración acelerada, quería que siguiera con lo que sea que estuviera a punto de hacer.

-Para mi tu eres la única que...-parecía que se retractaba porque paró de hablar y se alejó un poco de mi, pero siguió medio abrazado -sólo tienes que saber que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. No hay nadie en el mundo que te quiera más que yo -pude ver que se sonrojaba y...¿¡se me estaba declarando? Estaba paralizada.

Se separó del abrazo y se dio la vuelta.

-Si tienes que contarme alguna cosa, hazlo, porque yo estoy aquí para salvarte, lo demás es secundario-se giró y me miró con decisión y serio. Aunque...pude notar en su tono algo de tristeza, temor, amor...- lo único que te pido es que sigas escribiendo, pase lo que pase.

Le miré preocupada, daba toda la sensación de que quería sacrificar algo por mi y yo ya no quería permitir más sufrimientos por mi culpa.

Me sentí, además, fatal. Él sabía que probablemente perdería más recuerdos y que con ellos, seguramente le volvería a olvidar y aún así...

Sin embargo me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano derecha.

-Lo has hecho genial hoy y...-se sonrojó un poco -estás preciosa.

Ahora la que se puso más roja que un tomate fui yo; me sentía tan feliz de gustarle que me hubiera tirado en ese mismo momento a sus brazos de no ser por ese sentimiento de culpa que me acuchillaba el pecho desde que leí el diario.

Me sonrió tímidamente

Puede que haya olvidado muchas cosas, personas y lugares, pero...me he dado cuenta de muchas otras y no sé si es bueno o malo...

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por vuestro tiempo ;D

Traducción de la letra de la canción de Lucy:

**Hello to myself – Wonder Girls (Je Yeon) – del drama Dream High 2:**

Hola, es febrero 2012, un frio invierno

Donde estas? Que tan cerca estas?

Del sueño que anhelas tanto?

Aquí , Continuo cayendo y llorando otra vez

Estoy herida y cansada y ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme

Pero tú probablemente me miraras y sonreiras.

Hello to myself, hello to myself

Me consolaras diciéndome "no llores"?

Hello to myself, hello to myself

Puedes decirme que puedo hacer?

Hello Hello- No llores- Hello Hello- Lenvantate.

Como estas? Como vas a cumplir tu sueño?

No es doloroso cuando te peñiscas?

O es aveces es aburrido porque es una rutina para ti?

Si alguna vez te sientes solo y cansado, recuerdame ,

quien solia soñar aquí

Hello to myself, Hello to myself

Vas a pensar en mi y sonreiras?

Hello to my self Hello to myself

Si no me recuerdas, quien soñara aquí?

Vestido de Lucy:


End file.
